FFX: All Bets Are Off 3: Tidus & Yuna Forever
by Selphie800
Summary: This is the 3rd installment from my All Bets Are Off series. The story picks up six months later, and the gang are preparing for their sophomore year of college.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**_**. **_**This is the third story in my All Bets Are Off series. It has been rated M for language, sexual content, and violence. This is the last story in this series, but I wanted to make it a trilogy, so here it is. I've had this for awhile now and decided to upload it, finally. So, here goes.**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Ronso Rage**_

Yuna stood up to cheer with the rest of the jam packed stadium. Her screams got drowned out, but she didn't mind. She loved everything about seeing a blitzball game. The bright lights, the screaming fans, and the music. Everyone watched as the Zanarkand Abes made their way out of the locker room, one by one as the announcer introduced them. She screamed along with Lulu as Wakka made his way down the long ramp, waving enthusiastically to everyone.

"Go, Wakka!" Lulu screamed, and Yuna was happy for her.

It had been difficult for Lulu to break up with Seymour Guado, but in the past year and a half, she finally found what she was looking for in Wakka. Yuna still didn't know Wakka as well as she would have liked, but it was easy to see that he cared about Lulu.

"Number Seven, Tidus Stone," the announcer said and Yuna jumped up and yelled louder than she had her entire life.

Her throat was on the verge of becoming hoarse, but she didn't care. She watched as a very familiar blond, blue-eyed boy carrying the Abe's signature ball came striding down the ramp. A frown appeared on her lips as a few feminine garments were tossed at his feet. However, she could rest easily knowing that when the game was over, she would be the one giving him a congratulatory kiss.

The past six months had been an absolute dream for her. She'd finished her freshman year of college with flying colors. In her opinion, she had the most gorgeous guy on campus as her boyfriend, and her father was finally showing progress of kicking the bottle. She was finally at a place of peace in her life. Being with Tidus hadn't exactly been easy. When he'd first showed up at Zanarkand High, he'd been involved with someone, a girl from Luca named Darcy. And she had not been willing to part with Tidus easily.

Tidus turned his head, and somehow, though they were seated in an impossible location, he found Yuna. He lifted his free hand and waved. She waved back.

"Just think, Yuna, you almost lost him," Rikku reminded her.

She shuddered at the thought. But, Rikku was right. At the beginning of their freshman year, Darcy had come to Tidus and told him that she was expecting his child. She went so far with it that they were almost married. Luckily, Jecht, his father, had figured it all out. Then, of course, there was Reevo. The stranger from Luca. He'd done his fair share to help Darcy along with her plan. Why? He had thought that he and Yuna had a chance at a relationship. She didn't recall ever leading him on, but maybe she had. It made her feel a little uneasy, especially since he had kidnapped Tidus in the process of trying to claim her. The old Yuna would have been flattered by his attention. It's always warming to a girl's heart to know a boy would do anything to be with her. Except break the law. He was a kidnapper and a thief. Gippal had rented his room at the Mika house.

"And the captain of the Zanarkand Abes, Baralai Griffin," the announcer said. Everyone in the stadium was on their feet. Yuna watched Paine reluctantly get up from her seat. Why? She thought things between Paine and Baralai were finally on track. Baralai soaked in the attention.

"He's always been an attention whore," Paine muttered, loud enough for Yuna to hear.

"I thought you and Baralai were dating now," she said directly into her ear.

She smirked. "Don't let him hear you say that, and I'm going to pretend I didn't, either. We're…" she shrugged.

Yuna was confused. After the Christmas party, it had certainly seemed like they were a couple. She hadn't seen Baralai doing any of his usual dating, and Paine seemed a bit happier, and for that, she was relieved. She would swear to Yevon she'd never been around a more moody girl before. Well, she supposed she had good reason to be. Last year, her grandmother passed away and left her some gil that had gotten stolen by Reevo. Reevo. He had almost been a major problem.

Yuna didn't know everything that had happened between Tidus and Reevo, but maybe someday Tidus would tell it all to her since Reevo was nowhere to be seen. They all suspected that he had gone back to Luca. Paine was still pretty upset about the Gil, though. She said she needed it to help keep her farm going. No one knew why she didn't ask Baralai for it. It was a well known fact that his family was rich. However, Paine had a very stubborn streak and she had her pride.

The crowd booed as the Ronso Fangs made their way to the sphere pool. Looking at the ferocious beasts made Lulu's heart beat faster. Even though the Abes had faced them several times before, it would still be a very hard battle.

Rikku appeared again, out of breath.

"Did you run from the concession stand?" Yuna asked as she handed her a soda.

"Forget that. I just heard that the Fangs missed dinner."

"What in Yevon is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that they're going to tear the Abes apart," Paine said, slowly unwrapping a pack of Zu's. She offered one to Yuna, and although she'd stopped smoking a year ago, she took one. There was some kind of scuffle going on at the edge of the sphere pool already.

"I'm going to go be nosy," Rikku said, dashing out into the aisle again.

Yuna lit her cigarette, but she was too nervous to enjoy it.

"Yuna, put that out," Lulu chastised. Yuna obeyed.

"Hey, don't waste that. Do you have any idea how much a pack costs these days?" Paine complained as they waited for Rikku to come back.

It was the middle of the summer, and it felt like the stadium's air conditioning had stalled. Paine wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as someone sat on Yuna's left. She turned to tell them that the seat was taken, but was momentarily stunned.

Teenan. Teenan Connors. Yuna had dated him very briefly before the Christmas break when Tidus and she were fighting. He'd been very nice about the whole thing, though he hadn't made an effort to remain friends. He looked at her. He thought she looked really pretty in her hot pink dress with a matched band holding her hair away from her face. The loose strands brushed her shoulders. After a moment, he smiled, though it didn't quite reach his violet eyes.

"Hi, Yuna. How've you been?" he asked.

"Hi. I've been fine. I didn't see you around the campus much after Christmas."

"Oh. Yeah. I was busy. I joined a fraternity, and that kept me busy most of the time."

"Which fraternity?"

"Delta Strife."

She nodded, forgetting for a moment that he was in Rikku's seat.

"Hey, buddy, get out of my seat," Rikku screeched as she came squeezing herself down the aisle.

Teenan looked sheepish. "Sorry, it's really crowded tonight. I'll see you around, Yuna," he said, heading off. He paused walking down the aisle and gave her another glance before searching for another seat. He had thought that they would have been good for each other if given the proper chance to explore.

Rikku reclaimed her seat. "It seems as though Jassu stepped on one of the Fang's feet, and he was shoved. That's what the commotion was all about. Talk about blowing something out of proportion. I can tell they haven't eaten. Have you seen Gippal yet?"

Yuna shook her head.

"He better not stand me up! If he does, that will be the third time in two weeks."

"Rikku, cut him some slack. He is busy. You know he's in school making up the semester he lost last year and he's back with the Psyches. Plus, he's got that part time job at the Tornado," Lulu reminded her.

"Like I said, he'd better not stand me up! He's too busy for me as it is."

"Shhh. Their doing the coin toss," Paine said.

They all turned to the over head monitor to watch Baralai call heads.

"Tails," said the referee.

"Shit," Paine cursed.

"The Fangs are in control," the announcer said.

"Well, at least Baralai won't have to play yet," Paine mumbled, and they knew she was thinking about his lung problem. It was a miracle Coach Luzzu hadn't replaced him. He had been seriously considering replacing him with Tidus, who he thought had better agility and speed. Rikku burped loudly and giggled.

An elderly woman in front of them turned around with a look of disapproval. Yuna wanted to say it wasn't her, but there were more important things going on. She focused on the monitor again, cursing Rikku for those crummy seats. They could see two Fangs tackling Letty hard. He doubled over, losing the ball. The game didn't get much better. By halftime, three Abes were being treated by medics. The benchwarmers had to come into play. Coach Luzzu didn't look pleased, but everyone knew he wouldn't forfeit the game.

"I want to tell Wakka to stay out of the game," Lulu said, preparing to do just that. Paine grabbed her arm.

"You can't ask him to do that. I seriously doubt he'd do it, anyway."

"He's going to get hurt. The Fangs are breaking all of the rules."

"Wakka's a good player. Don't worry about him."

Lulu nodded, though she still looked worried. It did seem as though the Fangs didn't care how they won this game. Already out of the game were Datto, Letty, and Botta. There was commotion through the crowd that Datto had been bitten. Of course, Paine didn't believe that. Coach Luzzu would forfeit the game. They could see the Fangs coach, Libber Anderson. Rikku couldn't tell if he were grinning or scowling. She just saw a lot of teeth showing.

Halftime finally came and the Abes headed to the locker room. They looked really exhausted, but they were in the lead by two points.

"I'm going to go get some popcorn. Anybody want anything?" Paine asked.

Yuna shook her head. Rikku wanted another soda.

"I'm outta here. The Abes are finished without Letty," some guy announced behind them and took two others with him.

"Some fan you are!" Yuna called after him.

"Stuff it. Unless your blonde girlfriend wants me to stay," he said, winking at Rikku.

Rikku waved him goodbye.

Yuna let him go. She wasn't very big on confrontations. On any other occasion, she might have tried to change his mind. Or perhaps suggest that they could be friends. But, that was the old Yuna. The incurable flirt. The forever single Yuna.

"Are you going to pledge or not?" Rikku asked.

"Pledge?"

"Yeah. I've only been talking about pledging Theta Chi Garnet, the most exclusive sorority on the campus. I know you want to pledge."

The sorority. It was definitely Yuna's kind of scene. Since there were no guarantees about living at the Mika house again, it did sound promising. It was the most exclusive sorority on the campus. It would be difficult to get in since she had no way of proving her popularity to the sorority. Rikku had been a cheerleader for the Psyches and she'd worked for the high school newspaper.

"Why would anyone want to join a stupid sorority? Just a bunch of stuck up bitches living under the same roof," Paine said, handing Rikku the soda.

"It's not really like that," Lulu said. She'd joined last year and liked it very much. She hadn't moved out of the Mika house because she enjoyed living with Wakka.

Yuna asked her about it.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to do things differently this year. I intend on staying in the sorority house. I'm sure Mr. Isaaru will be able to find someone to rent my room to."

"And mine, too. I'm not returning," Paine announced.

"What? Are you staying in the dorms?" Yuna asked.

"Nope. I'm not returning to school."

"Why not?" Rikku asked.

She shrugged. "I never wanted to go to college in the first place. I did it mostly to please my granny. And now that she's gone, I don't have to do anything I don't want to do. Besides, I have a farm to take care of and attending classes is a waste of my time."

Yuna didn't know what to say. Her father would have a stroke if she had made such a decision. But, she had wanted to go to college. She enjoyed her freedom and liked being around other people her age. It was such a big decision to make at eighteen. Paine's mind was set, though.

"Paine, I hope you don't regret this decision," Lulu said.

"If I do, there's always another semester around the corner."

"What did Baralai say?" Rikku asked.

"You think I have to ask Baralai's permission? He didn't say anything because he doesn't know. It's really none of his business."

"I just thought you two were…"

"I don't know what we are," Paine muttered as the teams returned to the sphere pool.

Her scarlet eyes refused to meet anyone's as she played with her nachos. It was tough on her. She didn't really have anyone. They focused on the game in time to see Wakka get rushed hard. Paine grimaced. She could tell the Fangs hadn't nibbled on anything during halftime. He recovered in enough time to have his head almost taken off by another Ronso.

"Wakka," Lulu cried.

The referee blew his whistle and called the foul.

"Foul my ass!" Paine called in disbelief.

Wakka left the pool, but he didn't seem banged up badly. They were relieved. The only recognizable players in the game now were Baralai, Tidus, Keepa, and Jassu. Yuna was ready for the game to be over with. The victory over the Fangs didn't seem worth it. The remaining Abes somehow made it through the third quarter. Wakka returned for the beginning of the fourth. Lulu wasn't pleased.

"C'mon, Abes show these creatures whose house they're at!" yelled a guy from the far left.

The fourth quarter began. It started rough, with the Fangs scoring. Baralai left the sphere pool, and was replaced by some unknown.

"Shit, it's over. Baralai, get the hell back in there!" yelled the same guy.

"Hey, you! Shut the hell up!" Paine yelled.

"They're gaining up on Tidus," Rikku said, clutching Yuna's arm.

Yuna focused on the game again. Sure enough, three Fangs were on his back as he swarm toward the goal. One tried to charge him, but Tidus was quicker and moved out of the way. He managed to pass the ball to Wakka, who looked confused for a moment. Realizing that the Ronso were now coming for him, he took off. The clock was winding down and Wakka had to score in order for the Abes to win. The Fangs were gaining on him quickly.

"I can't watch," Lulu said, but she kept watching.

"I'm going to kill Gippal," Rikku threatened.

There was a collective gasp throughout the crowd as Wakka took a hard hit to the stomach, forcing him to release the ball.

"Damn it," Yuna swore.

The Fangs were halfway across the sphere pool when they were confronted by Jassu, Tidus, and two other Abes. Three of them charged the Fang holding the ball hard and he lost his grip on the ball. Tidus grabbed it quickly and took off at full speed across the pool. The crowd started cheering. The clock was down to seconds. Yuna held her breath. Would he make it? Two Ronso were already on his trail. The Ronso's goalie waited, baring his teeth. Without waiting for a beat, Tidus kicked the ball as hard as he could. The goalie made a desperate leap at it, and missed. The buzzer sounded. The stadium exploded.

Yuna jumped up with joy. It didn't last. The whole stadium grew silent as Tidus was charged hard enough to throw him out of the sphere pool. Her knees went weak as he landed someplace she couldn't see. Without thinking, she took off running. She had a hard time getting through the aisle as upset fans were rushing toward the sphere pool to either verbally or physically give the Fangs a piece of their minds. She was no longer concerned with the Fangs. She had to get to Tidus and make sure he was okay. She could hear the sound of an ambulance in the distance, and she knew immediately it wasn't good.

By the time she'd made it to the edge of the sphere pool, the emergency technicians were leaving quickly.

"Wait!" she cried desperately.

Datto found her. "They're heading to Zuke."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Just go to Zuke, Yuna."

"Let's go, Yuna," Paine said, appearing at her side and grabbing her arm. Yuna felt paralyzed. Baralai hobbled over.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's just go," Paine said.

Yuna felt useless the entire way to the hospital. Baralai and Paine were fighting as she sat between them in his truck. She couldn't speak; she could barely breathe. The only boy she had ever loved was on his way to the hospital. What if he'd been seriously hurt? What if…? She couldn't bear the thought.

"Hey, Yuna, don't cry. He's going to be fine," Baralai said, though she hadn't realized a tear had escaped from her eye.

"I hope those Fangs get the proper discipline for this. They could have killed someone," Paine said angrily.

"It's out of my hands," Baralai said.

They all waited impatiently in the waiting room. It grew very late. Someone had called Mr. and Mrs. Stone to let them know. They sat in the waiting room with the others. After nearly an hour of silence, Jecht finally spoke.

"Um, why don't you kids go home? We'll let you know something as soon as possible," he said.

There was immediate fussing.

"I said go home," he repeated, in a more threatening tone.

"Okay. Let me know something, ya," Wakka said, though he'd been treated for bruises to his rib cage.

Everyone cleared out of the waiting room. Yuna couldn't move. There was no place she'd rather be.

"You should probably go, too, Yuna. It's late and your father must be worrying," Zalora said.

"I can't leave," Yuna said simply. She didn't know how else to explain.

Jecht stared at her for the longest moment, his dark eyes unreadable.

"Okay," he finally relented.

Yuna fell asleep in the hard chair. Someone shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes, realizing that it was morning. Jecht stood over her. He held out a cup of coffee. She thanked him and took it slowly.

"How's Tidus?" she asked.

There was a small smile on his lips. "He's going to be okay. That kid of mine is a fighter. The doc said he got a hell of a concussion, but he should be okay to go home in a day."

"I'm so happy to hear that."

"I called your dad. He understands why you stayed out all night, but I couldn't make him understand why you didn't call. That's your job."

Yuna nodded. After she saw Tidus, and made sure with her own two eyes that he was okay, she would call him. She looked up at Jecht, wondering why he hadn't been at the game last night. But, knowing her father, it would be in her best interest to call him now.

"Zalora's getting some breakfast. You wouldn't know it to look at her, but that woman can eat."

"Why didn't you come to the game?"

"I worked late. That's how it is sometimes. In a way, I'm glad I wasn't there. I'd be in the jail right now for killing some Ronso."

"I'm going to phone my father," Yuna said, heading toward the pay phone in the hallway.

"Be right here."

She put a coin in and dialed. It was early, but she knew her father would be awake. The phone rang several times. Where was he?

"Hello," he finally asked, sounding out of breath.

"Father?"

"Yes, it's me. I couldn't find the phone. Jecht told me everything. How's Tidus?"

"He's going to be okay."

"I'm happy to hear that, sweetheart. However, I think you know the proper thing to do would be to phone your father and let him know how things are going," he lectured.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

It sounded like he was drinking something.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he breathed. "It's early, honey. The phone startled me. When will you be home?"

"As soon as I make sure Tidus is okay with my own eyes."

"I don't think the doctors would lie, Yuna."

"No, I just have to do it for myself."

She thought it sounded like he covered the phone to drown out a sound he didn't want her to hear. What was going on over there? Maybe he had to cough or sneeze.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Bye, Yuna."

She walked slowly back to the waiting room, pausing when she saw her reflection in one of the glass windows. She looked around for a bathroom. In the bathroom's mirror, she grimaced at her reflection. She reached for her purse and then cursed. Rikku had it. She claimed it went with her outfit better than Yuna's, so she'd let her carry it. Now, she didn't have lip gloss or even a brush. She ran her fingers through her disheveled hair and tried to make herself look presentable. Maybe a few sips of water would help her dry lips. Her shirt was beyond wrinkled. And Jecht had said she looked fine.

She got a sip of water in the hall and made her way back to the waiting room. Jecht had a cup of coffee.

"Mr. Stone," they heard and turned to see a doctor standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Your son is awake now. I thought you might like to see him."

"Sure would. And this pretty young lady would, too."

Yuna couldn't help blushing. She wasn't used to being complimented by an older man. Sure, her father did it all the time, but it wasn't the same. And she was sure she didn't look pretty at all. She was wearing an outfit she'd been in for over twenty four hours now. Her hair was a mess, and she hadn't brushed her teeth. She gave the doctor a sheepish grin when she realized he must have been thinking the same things.

"Can you tell my wife we went up to see him?" Jecht asked, as he pressed the button on the elevator.

The doctor nodded.

Yuna got inside of the elevator with him.

"Maybe we should have gone out and brought the kid a decent breakfast. This hospital food is the thing that'll kill you," Jecht said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"He's most likely starving," she agreed, remembering that Tidus, like most teenage guys were ravenous in the mornings.

"We'll bring him some dinner."

She nodded. He'd like that.

"Hey, what about you? You hungry? We can go get something after we leave here. Zalora won't mind."

She was about to say that she was fine when her stomach grumbled loudly. She was too embarrassed to look Mr. Stone in the eye. Maybe he hadn't heard a thing.

"From the sounds of that rumble, we better stop," he said.

Her cheeks were on fire. The elevator doors opened and they made their way out onto the fourth floor. She followed Jecht, the sound of his cowboy boots clicking along the tile. A nurse behind the desk looked their way and smiled. He nodded at her and kept walking. They finally reached room 416. He opened the door and walked in first. Yuna followed quickly and closed the door.

They were greeted by an elderly man with green hair smiling at them, with four of his front teeth missing.

"Are you here for my sponge bath?" he asked.

"Hell no. I'm looking for my son," Jecht said.

The old man pointed to the curtain that separated his bed from another patient's. Jecht moved quickly across the room. The sound of the door opening made her pause as Yuna heard Tidus say, "Hey Dad."

Zalora entered. Yuna stared. Why was she so pretty this early? She was in full makeup, her glossy strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail, where it hung down her back in loose curls. She smiled at Yuna. She smiled back weakly.

"How is he?" Zalora whispered.

"I don't know yet."

"C'mon, let's go give him a good yelling at for causing us to worry," she said, taking Yuna's hand and leading her across the room.

Tidus was sitting up in the bed, a bandage tied tightly around his head. He smiled a little when he saw his stepmother.

"Hi, honey. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm okay. Just ready to get out of here."

His eyes flicked toward Yuna and then he focused on his father again. She tried not to be hurt by his obvious disregard for her presence. She sat in a chair at the foot of the bed and waited patiently. Perhaps he was waiting for his parents to give them some privacy to greet her properly. While she waited, she checked his body for any other signs of injury. His left wrist was bandaged, but other than that, he seemed fine. It seemed to take forever for his parents to get done lecturing him and asking what Coach Luzzu had said, and if there would be any charges brought against Malloy Ronso.

"It's really up to the blitzball association, Dad. I'm sure they're going to do what it takes to make sure this kind of thing doesn't happen again," Tidus said, as Yuna tried to catch his eye.

He glanced her way briefly again, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he was ashamed that she'd seen him get hurt. It couldn't be helped.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to make sure something gets done," Jecht threatened.

"Jecht, you don't want to get him kicked off the team, do you?"

"No, but those creatures can't go around acting like this. They knew this kind of behavior wouldn't be tolerated when they signed that waiver."

While the Stones were silently arguing about blitzball rules, Yuna reached out and pinched Tidus' toe. He gave her a funny look and she could swear she saw confusion in his eyes. Her heart began to pound. Something was wrong. She could tell. Something was very wrong. It was a wonder his parents hadn't noticed that he hadn't greeted her. Was he upset with her?

Zalora looked at her. "Jecht, maybe we should give them a moment alone here."

Jecht laughed. "Sorry. I forgot kids need so much privacy these days."

They turned to leave.

"Dad, wait…" Tidus said.

Jecht turned.

"I'm not really in the mood to sign autographs right now. Don't worry, I'm okay. The Goers are going to be back up and at `em in no time," Tidus said to Yuna.

Jecht jolted as his wife gasped.

"The Goers? Son, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did I say?"

"You said the Goers."

Tidus shrugged. "So?"

"You play for the Abes now. You know that, right?"

"The Abes? But, that's a team in Zanarkand."

"We're in Zanarkand. Zalora, go get Dr. Neamus," Jecht said, his dark eyes revealing the worry that Yuna was beginning to feel.

Zalora left quickly.

"Son, you do know who I am, right?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"And you know who this is, right?" Jecht asked, indicating Yuna.

Tidus looked at her and frowned as he tried to concentrate. His brows knitted together as he stared at her.

"A fan of the Goers," he finally said slowly.

Yuna's heart fell to the floor. What was he talking about? He wasn't making any sense. She wasn't just some random fan, who'd obviously sweet-talked his parents into letting her see him. She was his girlfriend. He claimed to love her! How could he forget her?

Dr. Neamus came quickly to the side of the bed. "Tidus, your mother tells me you're having some memory problems," he said.

"My stepmother," Tidus corrected quickly, as the doctors eyebrows rose.

"Obviously, you remember some things. Tell me what you remember. Tell me who are you."

Tidus sighed deeply, indicating that he didn't think anything was wrong.

"My name is Tidus, I've lived in Luca all of my life. I play blitzball for the Luca Goers and these are my parents."

"You play…" Jecht began, but the doctor held up a hand.

"What else?" he asked Tidus.

"I go to Luca High and I'm in the eleventh grade."

Yuna simply stared, while her heart was being slowly shredded to pieces. From the sounds of it, he had no recollection of his time in Zanarkand which included his friends, his blitzball team, and most importantly…her. She didn't think she could stand there and listen any longer.

"Son, you go to…"

"Hold on, Mr. Stone. Let me talk to you privately for a moment. All of you, come with me," he beckoned, leading them out into the hallway.

"What the hell is the matter with him? He sounds nuts. He thinks he's in Luca. I thought you said he was fine," Jecht demanded of the doctor.

Dr. Neamus adjusted his glasses. "Physically, Tidus is fine. Mentally, there's obviously some danger there. I believe he may be suffering from long term memory loss. He has suffered quite an injury to his head."

"What are we supposed to do?" Zalora asked.

"I'm still going to release him tomorrow and then I'm going to recommend a doctor that specializes in this as outpatient therapy. I don't want anyone trying to rush him to remember anything. It'll be better for him in the long run if it all comes back to him slowly. If he's rushed, there's the possibility that he could have a mental breakdown, and really become mentally disabled. We don't want that to happen. Let him remember on his own. This is very important."

"What about me?" Yuna finally asked.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"This is my son's girlfriend, Yuna."

"I'm sorry, Yuna, but you can't try to make him remember you. All of Tidus' Zanarkand memories are locked away in the back of his mind. Don't try to trick him into remembering things."

Yuna nodded, though she didn't fully agree with what the doctor was saying. If she didn't help Tidus' memories come back to him, what was going to become of them?

"Don't worry, Yuna. I'm sure he'll be fine as soon as he gets home," Jecht said, though she thought he was just saying that for her benefit.

"So for now, I'm just supposed to pretend I'm some Goer fan?" Yuna asked, slightly indignant.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Neamus repeated.

She hung her head and followed the Stones back inside of the room. Saying that Tidus was fine was the understatement of the year. She wasn't sure how she could help him. Dr. Neamus had practically forbidden her from trying to jog his memory. Tidus was holding his cell phone when they returned to the bed. A perplexed frown was on his lips. In the past thirty minutes, she'd seen him frown more than she had in the two years since they'd met. She wasn't sure if she would like this Tidus.

"You think Dr. Neamus will let me go home today?" he asked Jecht.

"Maybe. He seems pretty cool."

"Yeah. Zalora, will you go ask him for me?"

"I don't know. He said you should stay for at least a day."

"Please," Tidus said a small smile on his lips as he stared at his stepmother intently.

"Okay."

"Why do you look so upset, Dad? I'm telling you, I'm fine. I've been hurt before."

"Yeah…not upstairs, though."

"Will you relax?"

"I'm relaxed. You relax. Oh, um, this is Yuna."

Yuna was hoping the sound of her name would bring some recognition to his brains. He glanced at her quickly again and nodded.

"Gotta love our fans," he muttered, reaching for a piece of paper that was on the table next to the bed.

"I don't want…" Yuna began, but Jecht looked at her with caution.

"Yuna, huh? I'll write something sexy," Tidus muttered, picking up the pen.

Yuna looked worriedly at Jecht, but he seemed lost in thought as he stared at his son. Why wasn't he doing anything? He knew damn well she wasn't here looking for an autograph!

"Hey, Dad?" Tidus asked, as he continued writing Yuna a very long message.

"Yeah?"

He paused in his writing and looked up. "Where's Darcy?"

**End of Ch.1. Thanks for reading. When I wrote this, it was written in first person so there may be a few errors that I missed.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Miss Gardner vs. Mr. Griffin**_

"Hey, Wakka, come on down to breakfast before the eggs get cold!" Auron called from the other side of his bedroom door.

He tried the knob. Wakka knew he would. It was locked because he was breathing heavily into the ample bosom of his beautiful girlfriend. Girlfriend. Even though a year and a half had passed since he and Lulu had decided to make this thing official, he had a hard time saying the word out loud. He rolled off of Lulu and struggled to catch his breath. His bruised ribs should have prevented him from trying this, but he wasn't made of steel and when a woman spends the night with him wearing a black lace teddy, there was no turning back.

"Wakka!"

"Alright! I'll be right there!" he called, getting irritated.

What the devil was wrong with Auron? He knew Lulu was here. He should know better than anyone that no man would give a damn about eggs when a naked woman was in his bed. Wakka reached for the washcloth tossed on his nightstand and wiped his face and neck. It was hella hot already, though the temperature here would be much more tolerable than anything he'd ever endured in Besaid. He turned back to Lulu as she wiped her bangs away from her forehead and smiled at him.

"I could really go for some eggs. But, I think I'm going to shower first if that's okay," she said.

"Ya. I'll meet you downstairs cause he'll be back if I don't show up."

Auron was ridiculously strict about the weirdest things. Wakka went out to the bathroom with Lulu and brushed his teeth quickly while she showered. He headed downstairs and made his way to the table. Auron turned away from the stove to look at him. He frowned at the obvious thrown on sweat pants and tank top.

"Have you showered?" he asked.

"Not yet."

"Get your ass right back upstairs and do it. I'm sure you're filthy."

Wakka wasn't about to argue with him, especially about that. He ran back upstairs and joined Lulu in the shower. He took his bandages off and stepped into the tub.

"I thought you were going to eat," she said, her eyes closed as she lathered her hair.

He was momentarily distracted as he watched the suds slide down her bosom. He usually made it a habit to never shower with her. The mere sight of her body was enough to have the potential to get them both dirty again. He absently picked up his washcloth. She opened an eye and looked at him.

"Yuna called me this morning," she said.

"When?"

He frowned. He hadn't heard a phone ringing. Where was his phone? _Shit, in my car_. He'd been exhausted when Jecht had kicked them out of the waiting room at three. He hadn't just been there to see about Tidus, he'd had some injuries of his own. Man that was an intense game. One of the hardest battles he'd ever faced so far. The Ronso had not been playing any games last night. He was slightly injured, Datto had a broken arm, and Letty had four broken fingers. They weren't looking good and there were still a few more games to go this season. The benchers would have to play. He frowned again, anticipating a lot of losses.

"Before you came upstairs. You were talking to Auron before we went to bed."

"What'd she say? How's Tidus?"

"She wasn't really making any sense. She claims he's having some kind of memory loss problem."

"Great," Wakka couldn't help saying.

He felt for the man. But, shit, this wasn't good news. Not just another player out, but a friend. He liked Tidus.

"How do you think Yuna feels? She said he doesn't remember anything about Zanarkand."

Wakka stopped scrubbing. "Huh?"

She made him wait until she got all of the suds out of her hair. "She said he thinks he's still in Luca, playing for the Goers."

Wakka got under the spray to rinse off as he thought about all of this. He wondered what he could do to help Tidus. He could take him to the stadium, the Abes locker room, and the Tornado. Surely these places would jog his memory. He must have gotten whacked harder than Wakka had thought.

Lulu turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. Wakka got one from under the sink to dry off. He turned to her.

"Well, we gotta help him."

She shook her head. "We can't. His doctor doesn't want anyone to tell him anything. He said it's better for him if he remembers on his own."

"That could take forever."

"Not really. Maybe all Tidus needs to do is spend his time wondering around Zanarkand. That might help."

"Coach Luzzu called a meeting today. I wonder if I should bring him."

"It might be a good idea for him to listen in."

"I'll see what his Dad says. Come on, no doubt Auron is standing at the stove waiting impatiently."

Wakka hadn't been able to convince Tidus to come with him to the meeting. Tidus told him that since they were on rival teams, it might not be a good idea. Wakka couldn't even convince him to go to the Tornado with him. In fact, he seemed to have a problem with Wakka in general. He viewed him as an enemy. Wakka couldn't exactly tell him that they'd been friends before and had even lived with each other. He lit a cigarette and wove in and out of the always busy Zanarkand traffic as he drove to the stadium.

_Baralai wasn't going to be happy with the status of Tidus' condition. I could tell that there might not be much any of the Abes could do for him. I should never have told him I was an Abe. He had actually been a little arrogant and condescending. I almost wanted to shout, If you don't play for the Abes, why the hell you in Zanarkand? _All of these thoughts ran through Wakka's mind as he parked.

He entered the locker room to find Baralai complaining already.

"We've got too many men injured, Coach. I can't win a game with these scrubs," Baralai said, indicating the benchers. He wasn't going to apologize either. Those guys were losers in his mind, only there so that the Abes would have an official number of players.

"Count Tidus as one more," Wakka said, and sat down next to Jassu.

"What the fuck is wrong with him? I saw him shooting hoops in his driveway this morning," Baralai demanded. He was more than a little tired of Tidus Stone's bullshit. He wanted to kick him off the team, but he knew he'd have a fight on his hands.

"He's got some memory loss issues," Wakka tried to explain.

"Memory loss? Probably on purpose. The Fangs probably have him running scared," Baralai sneered.

"Not on purpose, Baralai. I spoke to his father this morning. He's out for the rest of the season," Coach Luzzu said, folding his arms.

"I'll be fine in a few games," Letty volunteered.

"I need you now," Baralai said, refusing to relent. How in the farplane did Coach Luzzu expect him to bring home the victories without his team intact?

"Baralai, be reasonable. I'm only going to be out for a few games, ya," Wakka said, trying to help.

"You, Datto, Letty, and Tidus are out. We might as well just throw in the towel against the Guado right now."

They were facing the Guado Glories next weekend. It didn't look good. The Guado were a decent team, and because of the size of their hands, it made it hard to steal the ball. _It's a good thing I got some good lovin' this morning, cause it's turning out to be a bad day, _Wakka thought. One more month and it would be time to return to Zanarkand University. He wasn't sure if he'd be returning to the Mika house. Without Lu, Baralai, and Tidus there it wouldn't be the same.

Baralai had joined the Delta Strife fraternity last year. He said he would be living in the frat house this year. And Lu would be in her sorority. He'd thought about pledging himself. But, he knew that Seymour was a member of Delta Strife. He sure as hell didn't scare Wakka, but he tried to stay out of his circle. He could kill the guy for all the shit he'd put Lulu through. It was funny how he'd come to care about a girl so much. It still surprised him.

"Is Tidus going to be okay?" Datto asked.

Keepa, in the middle of signing Datto's cast, looked at him, too. Datto was worried. In his mind, Tidus was the best player on the team. And every team needed to have their best player.

"I don't know. He don't got no memories of being in Zanarkand. He didn't even know who I was when I went by his house today."

"That sucks," Datto muttered.

"And don't even think about trying to make him remember. It might be better if the Abes stirred clear," Wakka told them, though he had no intention of doing that.

"Then that's what we'll do," Baralai said.

There were times like this when Wakka wanted to punch him in the mouth. He was taking his position as captain way too far. Sure, Wakka hadn't minded what Baralai's status could do for him in the past. Just being with him could get you laid. But now, his power trips just got on Wakka's damn nerves.

"Fine. We've got work to do. Those of you that are still able bodied, follow me to the sphere pool," Coach Luzzu barked.

Wakka left then. He wondered if he should try to approach Tidus again. It probably wouldn't be a good idea in the same day. He went home. Auron had left for the restaurant, leaving him a note telling him he'd better not be late. He threw it in the trash.

* * *

"You know what I think? I think Tidus just needs another good smack in the head," Gippal said, waving a ketchup dipped fry at Rikku. They were having dinner at the Tornado. And he was dead serious. He'd seen it in a movie.

Rikku took a bite of her burger and scowled. "Gippal, this is serious," she lectured as soon as she'd swallowed. How could he joke at a time like this? But, she was more than grateful he had time to see her even if he'd just gotten off shift and still wore his uniform.

"I'm being serious. It might work," he said, admiring the way her body looked in her dark blue halter dress. Her honey blonde hair was down tonight, with a part on the side. She looked nice. He missed her.

"Forget that. I just think it's crummy, that's all."

"It is for them. Let's not waste our night talking about that. Let's enjoy our dinner and the atmosphere. I was going to quit this job when blitz season started again, but Auron said he was flexible, and I like the people that work here. Plus, I get a discount."

_How cheap, _Rikku couldn't help fuming. It was bad enough that it had been weeks since she and Gippal had gone out, now he was treating her to an employee meal discount! This wasn't really a huge revelation. Gippal had always been uber cheap. He never filled his car with gas, didn't buy birthday or Christmas presents, and wouldn't throw out socks that clearly had holes in them.

Rikku finished her burger. It was so good she should kiss the cook. She wasn't like Yuna and Lulu when it came to eating. She always cleaned her plate. Yuna always left food on her plate. Lulu would order bigger portions on purpose so she wouldn't look hoggish when she couldn't eat all of it. Gippal plopped the last of his cheese steak sandwich in his mouth and leaned over to sop up the last of the sauce with his tongue.

"Gippal," Rikku chastised, looking around quickly to see if anyone was staring. Damn. A ten year old with thick glasses stared with disgust. Clearly rolling his eyes, he looked away.

Gippal sat back and patted his stomach. "Damn, that was good. What do you want to do now?"

"Maybe we could go back to my house and watch a movie."

"Uh, uh. Cid doesn't allow any making out. And Brother's a third wheel."

"I just want to be with you, Gippal," she said, feeling like she was almost begging.

For the first time, she wondered what would have happened if she had stayed with Gatta. Gatta had certainly been more attentive. _That's because he was trying to get in your pants!_

"Hey, Gippal, you left dishes in the kitchen," Auron said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Shit. I'm with Rikku now."

Auron simply stared. "I'm sure Rikku will be right there in that booth when you're done. In fact, she can order dessert while she waits."

* * *

Baralai looked at his cards and frowned. He was having a bad night. He'd already lost a considerable amount of gil, and yet, he couldn't give them the satisfaction of leaving the game. Whose idea had it been to play cards, anyway? Right. Botta. He glanced across the table at Botta, who had a pile of gil placed on the table in front of him. He must be cheating, he thought bitterly, never putting it past Botta to try something like that. They were having a guys' night in the Mika house. Mr. Isaaru hadn't minded since it wasn't being used in the summer. Baralai had no idea where the girls were, but they were tucked away in the kitchen.

"Play Baralai or take a card," Jassu said, looking around for another beer. He got up from the table to go over to check the refrigerators. He opened the girls' fridge and grabbed a six pack.

"I'm not replacing that," Gippal said, never taking his eye off his crummy cards. After all, he didn't live here anymore. Couldn't they have done something else that wouldn't cost him his precious gil? He'd spent a chunk of his hard earned gil last summer on the road with his band. And he'd missed blitz season as well.

"I'll replace it," Botta said easily.

"You got these cards rigged, ya? Whose deck is this?" Wakka asked suspiciously. He had let himself be talked into hanging out with the guys since Lulu was doing something with the girls. He tried to invite Tidus but Jecht thought it was too soon.

"They're Keepa's," Botta argued.

Wakka immediately tossed his cards down."I'm not playing with these tainted cards! Somebody get a new deck," he complained.

"Um, Wakka, Keepa's not winning, either," Letty pointed out. He looked at his own cards, wondering if they were good enough for him to survive. His dad had taught him how to play a long time ago, claiming every man needed to know how to play cards. After learning how to be a good lover, of course.

"Relax, Wakka. Tonight's just not your night," Keepa insisted, biting into a piece of pizza. He was seated at the counter with Datto who wasn't playing right now. They were rotating turns. Letty kept an eye on the game and an eye on his phone as he sent out a text message. Hanging out with the Abes was great and all, but he was trying to score some action for later tonight.

"I believe there's going to be a heat caution tonight," Mr. Isaaru said, entering the kitchen. He waved the smoke away and observed the room. He wrapped his robe around his pajamas tighter as his eyes landed on Datto. He frowned slightly at the boy. He had never been good with taking rejection, especially to a younger man.

Baralai shrugged carelessly. This was summer in Zanarkand, after all. When weren't there alerts about the weather? He tossed his cards on the table and reached for Wakka's cigarettes.

"I'm out," he declared, leaving the table.

"Can I get in on this?" Mr. Isaaru asked, his eyes on Botta's gil.

He desperately needed to finish paying off his debts. Ironically, most of them were gambling debts. He had spent a great deal of his time in the casinos in downtown Zanarkand. And since he didn't have his teaching pay, he could use every coin he could get his fingers on. He hadn't told any of the former house tenants that he had been suspended from the high school. So, some young girl had complained to her parents and Rin that he may have come on to her. He had underestimated her and the fact that no one had ever complained on him before. It had been her fault and her parents as far as he was concerned. She was too beautiful.

"I don't see why not," Botta agreed eagerly. Though he was more than certain his Abes paycheck was more than any teacher's salary, he would gladly take it.

Baralai walked over to one of the counters and took a seat. He hoped Paine wasn't at that stupid farm in this weather. He wasn't going to go keep her company this time. He had done his part and secured it for her, and had almost gotten himself disinherited in the process. And what for? Some girl he wasn't even sure if he liked. Okay, so he liked her. He might have even…that possibility wasn't worth considering. He wondered if Paine thought that they were a couple. He had certainly given her every indication to think that and getting her farm back had been the icing on the cake.

"Young man, I think you might be out of that gil soon," Mr. Isaaru told Botta as he smiled at his cards. Kids. They should know better.

"He's not the only one, ya. I'm out after this," Wakka declared.

He frowned at his cards and wondered briefly what Lulu was doing. It was most likely she was with Rikku and Yuna. He wondered if all of their problems were finally over. He and Lulu had been through a lot recently and this was the number one reason why he had remained single for so long. Nobody's problems to deal with except his own. But, he liked looking after Lulu, even if she resented it a little. He understood. She was independent.

Gippal folded and got up to allow Datto back in the game. He grabbed a slice of pizza and chewed thoughtfully. It had been nice living in the Mika house, especially with Rikku. He had claimed what had been Reevo's room, off the kitchen. He wondered what had happened to that guy. The morning after the Christmas party, they had discovered him gone. He had taken all of his belongings so they knew he wasn't out somewhere partying in the city. Gippal could relax. His young life was finally going the way he wanted. He had his girl back; he was in college, and was a blitzball star again.

There was only one thing that troubled him. He had Rikku back, but he wasn't entirely sure if she was the same Rikku he had broken up with the previous summer. The Rikku he had known would have never considered going out with Gatta again. His name alone used to bring her to tears. He wondered if they had slept together. The thought almost made him lose his pizza. Thinking about Rikku brought her bouncing into the kitchen and over to the girl's fridge. She grabbed three sodas.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, we're helping Lulu pack up her things. This game looks intense," she observed.

"Intense alright. I haven't won a damn thing," Gippal informed her.

She pouted. "That's too bad."

"Maybe you should give me a kiss for good luck."

There were a few protests from the Abes, but the room got strangely quiet as his lips touched hers. Keepa, sitting closest to the couple, stared with a look of intense longing on his face. Mr. Isaaru cleared his throat loudly.

Gippal pulled back slowly. "That's better than a Yenke burger," he told her, huskily.

Baralai smirked.

Rikku giggled and gave him another quick kiss before bouncing out of the kitchen again. Gippal turned to address the guys.

"Hey, don't be jealous cause I'm dating the hottest girl in the house," he told them. A dishrag was thrown into this face.

"Bullshit. I'm dating the hottest girl on the campus, ya," Wakka declared, daring somebody to top Lulu.

"She's got the biggest tits on the campus. She's not the prettiest, Wakka," Baralai corrected him, ignoring the disapproving look Mr. Isaaru gave him. He hadn't given the man an invitation to their game, anyway.

Keepa smiled to himself. There was no doubt in his mind that Tidus was dating the prettiest girl on the campus. Everybody couldn't be as lucky. However, he wasn't going to mention Yuna, especially to the group of boys that had placed a bet on her virginity. He scowled thinking about it. Sure, Yuna had forgiven them, but it made him look like shit in her eyes and he didn't like that.

"Rikku's the hottest!" Gippal kept insisting, shaking his head in frustration at these fools.

How could they look at his Al Bhed beauty and not be convinced? She had it all. A head full of beautiful honey blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, and lips that would make a bum risk her wrath by trying to kiss her. And he didn't even want to get into a discussion about her body. Absolutely amazing, down to her toes. Yuna's knobby knees and Lulu's big feet couldn't compare as far as he was concerned. And Paine was too small chested and skinny.

"Gippal, Rikku's your girl, of course you think that. I happen to think that LeBlanc has the best body," Letty said, referring to his new girlfriend. He had known there was a fantastic body underneath those tight clothes. And he hadn't been wrong.

"You guys aren't being objective. These are your women. Let me rate them for you. Lulu's got the best rack, Rikku's got the best legs, LeBlanc's got the best ass, and Yuna's got the prettiest face," Baralai said, satisfied he was right.

"What about Paine, Baralai? Did you intentionally leave out your girlfriend?" Botta asked, as he shuffled the cards.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said, scowling immediately.

Wakka raised an eyebrow. "She's not? Then how come the two of you've been glued together all summer?" he asked.

"Glued together? You must be mistaken. I've hung around with her a few times."

"Bullshit. I haven't seen you hanging with anybody else," Keepa said, looking around for a trash can.

"Who the hell says your eyes are so damn good? You should get them checked, anyway, as many blitzballs that pass by you at the games," Baralai snapped.

Keepa opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but decided against it. Once Baralai got started, there would be no stopping him.

"Why the hell are you bringing up blitz? Just can't admit you like the girl," Gippal smiled, pinching Baralai's cheek.

Baralai pushed his hand away. "I don't like her! We're just friends. You know damn well I can do a hell of a lot better than Paine Gardner," he said, as his eyes landed on Paine standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I think you've got it wrong, Baralai. She can do a hell of a lot better than you. Besides, you're shit," Paine told him, and resisted her urge to punch him in the stomach. Who the hell did he think he was?

"I'm shit?" he demanded, outraged. How dare she! After all he had done to get that fucking farm back for her. And the tremendous sacrifice he had been making by not dating. Not to mention embarrassing him in front of his teammates.

"That's right," Paine admitted, daring him to strike her. The nerve of him talking about her like that and behind her back. What a coward. Wakka got up from the table to stand between the two. He wasn't about to watch some guy strike a girl. And he suspected Baralai might try it.

"Hey, why don't we get back to the game?" Mr. Isaaru suggested.

"In a minute. You know something, Paine? You're right. I am shit. That's exactly what you're used to laying down with, right?" Baralai taunted. Wakka blocked Paine's path from striking Baralai. She glared at him hotly and stormed out of the kitchen.

"That wasn't cool, Baralai," Datto said, picking up his new cards and looking at them.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't tell you how to speak to Calli, do I? Stay out of it," Baralai warned him and resumed his position on the counter.

"You didn't have to be a jerk to her, did you?"

"Boys, let's get back to the game, okay? Besides, no there's no need for any fighting," Mr. Isaaru informed them, really wanting to try to win some more gil from Botta.

Baralai glared at Datto from his position on the counter. What had given Datto the nerve to chastise him? He'd been hanging out with Tidus too much. Despite the fact that everything had been presumably resolved between them during Baralai's stint in the hospital, he and Tidus both still carried a lot of resentment toward each other.

Baralai tore his eyes away and wondered if he should try to talk to Paine. That girl brought out the absolute worst in him and that alone was reason enough for him to stay away from her. Besides, he would decide when he was ready for all of Zanarkand to know who he was dating.

"I'm going to watch a movie or something," he declared, hopping off the counter.

"I'll come with you," Gippal volunteered.

Keepa and Letty got up to go with them. Datto watched them leave. He couldn't believe Baralai could be so nasty to Paine and in front of their teammates. He wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to him again. What was his problem, anyway?

Paine slammed the door to her old bedroom and leaned against it. What the hell was the matter with her? Why did she care what Baralai said to his friends? _Because he was making fun of you and belittling you_. Why did he pretend like he liked her if he didn't? She was confused, but most of all, she was angry. She was tired of him playing with her emotions. She didn't need shit from Baralai right now. She was trying to figure out how she could afford the upkeep on the farm. Since that no good loser Reevo had stolen her gil, she really couldn't afford the farm anymore. Her job at Yenke's Burger barely covered her rent and other expenses. She would have to get rid of the animals since she could no longer afford to feed them.

She had just gotten here from working at the farm all day and had walked to the kitchen for a cold drink when she'd heard Baralai's outburst. She was tired, since no one had volunteered to help her out. She walked back out of the room, determined to get that drink even if she had to punch Baralai in the face tonight. She breathed with relief to discover that he was gone when she entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Hey, Paine. What have you been doing all summer?" Mr. Isaaru asked her. He hadn't seen her since she'd left when the last semester was over.

"Working at my farm."

"You have a farm? Why did you live here then?"

"Good damn question. I'm not returning," she said, thinking it was time she told him. She just didn't want college right now. If ever. She knew that Folene would be disappointed, but she needed to work right now more than sitting in some college classes.

"Hmmm. That's a shame. Thanks for letting me know, though," Mr. Isaaru said. He'd have her room rented out as soon as possible. He couldn't afford not to collect the gil on her room.

"Sure. Whatever," she said, moving to leave the kitchen.

"Hey, Paine. Don't listen to that stuff that Baralai says. He's had a lot to drink tonight," Letty told her.

"Thanks, Letty, but it doesn't matter. He was right. There isn't anything going on between us," she said, leaving the kitchen, deciding to go up and see what the girls were doing. She saw them going upstairs. She needed to get her mind off the farm situation and Baralai. She knocked on Rikku's door, thinking that the possibility that they were in there was great.

"Come in," Rikku called.

Paine opened the door and entered. She found the three girls sitting on Rikku's bed, their faces covered in mud. Were they serious? She was slightly amused. She'd never had close girlfriends before and often wondered what girls did with their time when they weren't trying to look pretty for boys. Phoenix sat on the floor, placing books in a box. LeBlanc was hovering over a box, emptying a drawer. Paine stared at her. She didn't know much about her, but she knew that she was friends with Rikku.

"Hi, Paine. Come on in and join us. Want a mask?" Yuna asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"No thanks," she said, sitting in the chair in the corner.

"What are the boys doing? Are they still playing cards?" Rikku asked, as she brushed Lulu's hair. Paine stared at Lulu's dark, luxurious locks deeming them ridiculous on her own head. She liked to keep her hair short because it was easier to maintain and she just didn't really care.

"Yeah."

"What's the matter? You look upset," Lulu observed.

Paine shrugged. Did she really want to confess her feelings to them? She hardly knew them. But, Talynda was a phone call away and they were right in front of her.

"Baralai's a jerk," she informed them.

"No kidding, love," LeBlanc said pausing temporarily.

"And a loser," Paine insisted.

"But these are things you already know about him. I just assumed that's why you were attracted to him," Lulu said, folding her panties into a suitcase.

"Not really, mostly it's because he's kinda macho. I like a take charge man," she relented, not realizing she was falling into Lulu's plan.

"And he's got gorgeous eyes," Phoenix pointed out, a small smile on her lips. She and Baralai had been an item for a month in the ninth grade.

"Looks good in a hoodie," Yuna said absently, though she wasn't really up to a girls' night out. It had been three days since she'd seen Tidus. Now that Jecht had given her that ridiculous label, she couldn't very well go over to the Stones unannounced. She wanted to see him desperately.

"Incredible kisser," Paine added, and then she scowled immediately. They were trying to trick her into not being angry with Baralai. It wasn't going to work. Even as she allowed herself to think about his chocolate skin that tasted every bit as good as the vicious candy. Especially behind his ears. She shook her head to clear it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Paine called, glad for the distraction. It was Talynda.

"Hi. What are you girls doing?"

"Helping me pack," Lulu said, though they were doing more chatting than packing.

"Are you looking for me?" Paine asked.

"Yeah, but there's no rush to leave," Talynda said, sitting on the floor beside Phoenix.

"I'm going to go grab us a tub of ice cream and some spoons," Rikku declared, leaping up to do just that.

"Rikku, there's a kitchen filled with boys tonight and you have a mud mask on," Lulu reminded her.

"You're right. Somebody else go."

"I'll go," Talynda volunteered, glad for any chance to see Wakka. Sure, she had been keeping company with Botta over the past few months, but Wakka was still her number one Abe. After Talynda returned with the tub of ice cream, the girls sat around it in a circle on the floor.

"So, Yuna, is Tidus going to be okay? Does he have his memory back yet?" Phoenix asked, digging deep into the tub of strawberry cheesecake.

Yuna took a small bite before answering. "No. I'm trying to be patient, but what I really want to do is go over there and shake his shoulders until he remembers something."

"He does remember something. Didn't you say he asked where Darcy was?" Rikku asked.

Yuna bristled. She had left the room after Tidus posed his question. She had no idea what Jecht had told him. But the fact that Tidus remembered Darcy over her sent Yuna fuming again. She crossed her arms.

"Darcy, huh? I imagine he would remember her after all the shit she put him through," Paine said, getting a big scoop of the ice cream.

Yuna didn't reply. She didn't want to talk about it. She wondered if Tidus had made any progress towards finding out where Darcy was indeed. She had no idea. And she certainly wasn't going to go out of her way to find out, either.

**End of Ch.2.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Reunited**_

Auron grabbed a glass of water and quickly downed a few pills. He immediately put the bottles back in his desk before Wakka strolled in. He hadn't been able to tell him about his condition yet. Why was he holding back? Wakka would be able to handle it. He was accustomed to pain. It was arrogant of him to think that his death would even cause Wakka distress. But, he reasoned, the boy had come to rely on him. Maybe there was a small chance that he could beat it. He probably could if he stopped smoking at least. Did he even want to beat it? Wasn't he ready to join the rest of the Morgan family in the farplane? He and Wakka were the only members left and since he hadn't fathered any children, the generation would end with Wakka's offspring and so forth.

At least there were no children as far as he knew. Some woman could have easily left the city carrying his seed. He wondered if he should have a Spira wide search. He shook his head. He didn't have the energy to travel. He thought about his doctor appointment two days ago. What was it Dr. Zeep said he had again? Oh, yeah. Cancer. He wasn't completely surprised. His love of cigars had finally done him in. He opened his desk drawer and took one out. He ran his fingers along its texture lovingly, and then placed it in his mouth. He lit it and decided he might as well enjoy it. He was on his way out. To the farplane. In a way, he was ready. He'd done everything he'd wanted to do with his life. Telling Wakka was something he didn't want to do. That kid had been through enough. Maybe he could put it off a little longer. He got up from his desk to go check on things.

The restaurant was packed. Hadn't these people heard that there was going to be a heat caution? He could hardly blame them for risking it to eat at his restaurant. It was one of the best in downtown Zanarkand. He saw Gatta sitting in a booth with his friends and scowled. That particular young man had been a waste of his time and energy. Well, he was someone else's problem now.

"Auron, you rescheduled your last appointment. You can't keep avoiding me," he heard suddenly and turned to see Dr. Zeep walking over to where he stood observing the restaurant.

Not here. Not now.

"I did reschedule," he pointed out.

"And what's going to happen when that date gets here? Going to find another reason to weasel out of it? We have to talk about treatment and soon," Dr. Zeep informed him, peering at him closely from behind his thick glasses.

"I'm well aware of all of that. Why don't you finish enjoying your dinner?"

"I'm waiting on dessert. I'm serious, Auron. You can't play around with this kind of disease. Make sure you keep the appointment."

"I will. I'll see you soon, doctor."

"Make sure that you do. I haven't done it in awhile, but I'll make a house call if I have to," he threatened, turning to return to his table.

Auron sighed deeply. It hadn't been that he had been trying to avoid picking a treatment option. But, if he did that, it would finally settle in that he was sick. And he had never been sick before. He couldn't believe his body had the nerve to betray him. Shelinda came over to ask him if they were going to close down early because of the impending heat.

"We'll just play it by ear. If we have to, we have to," he'd said casually.

She'd smiled at him and went back to the waitress' station. He turned to go back to his office. He stopped. Wakka was standing by the kitchen door wearing a grave expression.

"There's no time for a break, Wakka, we're busy," Auron said lightly.

"I heard you talking to that doctor. What's wrong with you?" he asked quietly.

Auron sighed. Now he would have to tell Wakka everything. He really didn't want to trouble the boy any more than necessary. Was there some way he could sugar coat this and make it seem insignificant. Probably not. Wakka was no fool.

"Come into the office with me. I'll tell you everything," he lied, leading Wakka back into the kitchen.

* * *

Paine picked up the empty pail and left the barn. She closed the door and sighed deeply. She was trying her hardest not to have to give up the animals. Folene had stressed to her the importance of keeping the animals as long as she had the farm. And if she wanted, she could make the farm profitable again. After all, people still needed their dairy products. She would seriously consider this if things really got too rough. She had spent the past two days cleaning the place up and making it livable again. She picked up the broom and began sweeping the kitchen floor, trying to ignore the fact that Baralai hadn't bothered to come by.

She swept around the old, tattered throw rug wondering what he had been doing with his time. She paused in her sweeping, thinking that she had heard someone knocking on the front door. She shrugged and resumed. There it was again. Someone _was_ at the door.

_Baralai_, she thought, setting the broom aside and running a hand through her hair. Finally, he had come to see how she was doing. She rushed through the living room to the door. She paused for a moment, thinking about what she was going to say to him. Deciding to tell him off, she swung the door open. Her scarlet eyes widened.

"Hi, Paine. How've you been?" Mr. Isaaru asked, wearing a bright smile.

"Mr. Isaaru. You're the last person I expected. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in for a minute and talk to you?"

"Sure," she said, holding the door open. What the hell was he doing here? She was certain he hadn't risked the heat just to see how she was doing.

"Well, um, this is…nice," he said, trying not to grimace at the paint peeled walls and old furniture. He marveled to himself that this house had probably been a real beauty in its day. With the right kind of dedication and money, it could be a real valuable piece of real estate.

"Have a seat. And then tell me why you're really here," she said, closing the door.

"Right to the point, huh? Well, um, see I was wondering if you needed some help around here."

"What?"

"A farm is a huge responsibility for a young girl to handle. Plus, you have your classes to concentrate on soon."

"I won't be in class. I'm not going back after the break."

He frowned. "Why not?"

She scowled.

"Oops, I guess I have to keep remembering that I'm not a guidance counselor anymore. I promise you won't regret it," he said, hoping he was giving her a genuine smile.

Paine debated silently. She could really use his help at the farm, but she didn't like him nor did she trust him. He did look pathetic, though.

"I guess you can help out for a short while," she finally relented.

"Great. When do I start?"

* * *

Chappu Jenkins listened closely to the announcement over the airship station's speakers. It sounded like the flight to Zanarkand had been canceled. Shit. Again. He had been trying to fly to Zanarkand for three days now. He was stuck in Kilika. It seemed as though the weather would never ease up enough for an airship to fly in safely. The winds had been far too rough to fly in. He picked up his bag and walked up to the counter for a standby ticket.

"It'll be an extra twenty gil," the counter girl informed him.

"What? I don't have any extra."

She stared at him. Who was this boy with red hair wearing ill-fitting cheap clothing? He certainly looked like he didn't have another coin to his name. How had he managed to pay for the original ticket, anyway? Would her boss be upset if she let him slide by? She felt sorry for him. He had slept in the station for three days straight.

"Okay. Here's your new ticket. You should expect to fly out tomorrow morning if the weather permits."

"Gee, thanks," he told her, taking the new ticket and heading back to his spot by the vending machines. His stomach grumbled as he looked longingly at the snack food. Was this trip to Zanarkand even worth it? Would he find the answers he was looking for? He sure hoped so.

His mother had certainly thought so. She had urged him to sell their tiny hut and go to Zanarkand after her imminent death. She had known she would succumb to her illness soon and didn't want her only son to try to scrounge out a living without her. Chappu had been a good son. After his mother's passing, he had done what she had asked of him. He had sold the hut and taken the gil to purchase this ticket. His mother had told him that his only remaining family was in Besaid.

Supposedly, his father had lived in Besaid. He had never met him. His mother had met him on a trip there and the two of them had carelessly spent a night together. She found out he was married the next morning and returned to Kilika. A few months later she discovered that she was pregnant and had decided to keep the baby, anyway. She never told his only problem was that he and his wife had passed away a long time ago. Massac Morgan would never know he had a son that lived in Kilika.

Now, he hoped he wouldn't be wasting his time going to Zanarkand as well. He had been told that the Morgans had a son there. He had no idea how he would find him, but he had to try. Zanarkand was a very big city and his brother could be anywhere. His brother. A brother that most likely didn't know of his existence. What would they say to each other when they finally met? Would he be happy or upset? There was only one way to find out. Get to Zanarkand. He hadn't been able to find out his brother's name because for some reason, the people of Besaid wouldn't tell him or couldn't remember. Maybe they thought he wanted to hurt him. Island people could be like that. Giving out names was almost a sin against Yevon.

"Hey, where are you heading?" a boy about his age asked.

"Zanarkand. Ever been?"

"Yeah. I'm from there. I'm traveling on the road with my band."

"Do you know a guy about our age that maybe looks like me?"

The boy scratched his head. "I don't know. Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. I'm into a lot of recreational stuff, if you know what I mean."

"Did you say you were in a band?"

"Yeah. Penance. You've heard us on the radio."

Chappu wouldn't know whether he had or not. He didn't exactly have time to stay up on the current trends. He was busy working to help his mother pay the bills. He didn't have time for music, movies, or concerts. At least, he didn't used to. Now, he had all the time in the world on his hands.

"Yeah," he lied, wondering why this stranger's approval was important. It was just that the boy looked cool with his spiked black hair and tattoos.

"What's your name?"

"Chappu."

"I'm Mallet. Why don't you come hang out at the hotel with me and my bandmates? Unless your flight is about to leave. They just told me that flights were canceled today."

"Um, okay."

There was certainly nothing wrong with going to hang out in a hotel room. Maybe he could even get a bite to eat. Mallet looked him over. He frowned at his sandals.

"Dude, I wouldn't go to Zanarkand dressed like that. Your feet will get smashed in the crowds."

* * *

Darcy stepped into the warm spring air and lifted her chin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sun on her skin for a few moments. She'd spent the past six months at the Zanarkand Detention Center for Young Adults and now she was free. She frowned slightly when she noticed a familiar dejected-looking figure standing next to a smoking white piece of junk. Her father looked less than pleased to see her and the feeling was mutual. Sure, he'd come to see her every weekend for the past six months and took most of the blame for her incarceration, but she'd come to terms with her past with Tidus.

Tidus. Tidus Stone. The only boy she'd ever loved. And still loved. She'd prayed to Yevon for six months straight that he would forgive her for what she'd done. She'd even sent him letters every month, but they always came back marked 'Return to Sender'. She slowly walked down the cracked sidewalk to where Howard stood waiting for her. She hated the idea of returning to his rat's hovel of an apartment. But what other choice did she have? She couldn't return to Zanarkand University. She still had to respect the restraining order that Tidus had in place. She could go to Zanarkand Community College, but she considered herself too good for that.

"Well, Darcy, it's good to see you," Howard said, trying not to sound too forced. He'd been looking at the calendar all month long, dreading this day. His worst fear had been confirmed: his daughter was exactly like her mother. Probably worse.

"Hi, Dad," she said, hugging him reluctantly.

"Well, let's head home unless you want something to eat."

"I am hungry. Let's go to the Tornado," she said, remembering that Tidus worked there. She would rather die than be seen in public with her father, but any chance in catching a glimpse of her favorite blond would be worth it.

"We'll pick something up at a drive thru window. I'm expecting company," Howard said evasively. He hadn't exactly enjoyed the conversation he'd had with Jecht Stone yesterday. He had listened attentively as Jecht told him about his son's condition. Naturally, Howard wondered what this had to do with him. And then Jecht mentioned that all of Tidus' current memories were of Luca. And Darcy. Howard didn't approve. He thought the kids had an unhealthy relationship, but Jecht asked him if he could bring Tidus over for a few hours, and Howard had relented.

Now, he hesitated to tell his daughter. He knew that Darcy would milk the situation for all that it was worth. And now he practically had no choice but to tell her. Jecht had cautioned him not to try to warn Tidus about anything. They returned home before he told her anything.

"I, um, spoke to Mr. Stone yesterday," he began hesitantly watching her big brown eyes widen as she held a huge chunk of hamburger in her mouth.

Darcy chewed quickly and swallowed. "What did he want?"

"You haven't been watching TV lately?"

"No. You had to kiss major butt to get special privileges."

"Anyway, during a blitz game a few weeks ago, Tidus got hurt…"

"IS HE OKAY!"

Howard held up a hand. "He's physically fine. He's having some memory problems and doesn't remember much."

"Good. Maybe he'll forgive me and we can at least be friends," Darcy said, still polishing off her meal.

"I'm sure he will. He…" Howard paused as the doorbell rang.

Darcy kept impatiently eating. The last thing she wanted right now was to be bothered with some of her father's crummy old friends. She wanted to find out everything Jecht had said. She picked up her soda and took a sip as her father swung the door opened. She choked on it. Mr. Stone and Tidus stood there. She didn't even care why they were here, she was so happy to see him.

She wiped her mouth and stood up. Jecht let Tidus enter first. She stared up at him, noticing the way his blue eyes seemed to be smiling. She felt hope in her heart. Had he forgiven her? She noticed Jecht's narrowed eyes, but she disregarded him as she always had.

"Hey," Tidus greeted her, leaning to give her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Darcy's eyes almost exploded. Jecht looked at Howard quickly. He shook his head, indicating that he hadn't told his daughter anything yet. Jecht cleared his throat.

"Hi, Ti," Darcy said, smiling widely up at him.

"I need to talk to you for a minute," Jecht said, coming over to interrupt what would have been a rather sweet reunion scene had the boy not been his son and the girl a slut in his mind. Inside, he was positively seething. He couldn't believe this girl was about to get her claws into his son again. And he knew she wasn't the type not to take advantage of this situation by simply breaking up with Tidus, but he'd ask outright, anyway.

"What about, Mr. Stone?" Darcy asked nervously.

"Let's just talk," Jecht said, ignoring the nervous quiver he heard in her voice. She had good damn reason to be nervous.

He followed her down the hall and shut the door to her bedroom quickly.

"Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush with you. The boy had a accident, and I'm not gonna let you think the two of you are just gonna go strollin' off into the sunset. Not gonna happen."

Darcy folded her arms. "What does his accident have to do with me?"

"For some goofy reason he thinks the two of you are still together. I told him you moved here with your Dad after we did to be near him. He doesn't remember anything about his time in Zanarkand since we moved here."

Darcy began to smile.

"Don't go grinning yet. One of these days, at any moment, it can all come to him. Just because he can't remember, don't mean I can't, either. Don't try nothing stupid."

Darcy ignored him. Her heart was already racing with the fact that Tidus thought she and him were still a couple. He'd forgotten about Yuna completely! It was a blessing from Yevon! Seriously, a blessing.

"I'm wasting my breath with this but don't try to make him remember nothing. That should be no problem for you since I'm sure you don't want him to remember, anyway."

Ha! She wasn't going to tell Tidus a damn thing. Mr. Stone needn't worry. This was the best news she'd heard all year round. She wanted to pick things up where they'd left off, when Tidus had moved to Zanarkand.

"I want to help Tidus, no matter what you think, Mr. Stone."

"Right. Just heed my warning, girl," Jecht said, opening the door to return to the living room. Darcy almost skipped behind him. Tidus was sitting on her father's tattered sofa, appearing to be in an animated conversation with him. Darcy looked at Jecht, wishing he would leave. She and Tidus had a lot of making up to do, and she preferred to spend the afternoon doing most of it naked.

"So, Dad, I'm going to hang out here for awhile," Tidus said.

Jecht nodded, but he didn't like it. He told his son he would be back for in a few hours and left.

"Come on, Ti, let's go hang out in my room," Darcy said, beckoning him.

"Darcy, I don't think it's proper for a young man to be in a young lady's bedroom," Howard interrupted, though he was hardly surprised.

"Fine, let's go in the kitchen," she said, barely hiding her annoyance. Tidus got up and followed her to the adjacent kitchen. He looked around. It really needed a woman's touch, but he knew Darcy was no decorator.

"So, sit down and tell me what you remember," she said, grabbing his hand as soon as he was seated across from her.

"Not much. My Dad had to remind me that we moved here. I can't believe it. I don't know anyone and I don't play for the Goers now. This sucks."

"Well, you have me. I'll help you get through it all. We'll be tighter than ever," she promised. And she meant it. Nothing was going to come between them again.

"Did I ever tell you about the other girls in Luca? I always meant to."

She frowned. "No. But, I knew, anyway. Don't ever cheat on me again!"

Tidus winced at the sound of her yelling. Suddenly, a memory came to his mind. He and Darcy standing somewhere he couldn't place, arguing. He seemed really upset. Just as quickly as it entered his mind, it was gone. Was that something from the long ago past or had it been relatively recent?

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You know how easy girls put out for the captain of a blitz team?"

"Well, you shouldn't have that problem here."

"I know. I'm not sure if I'm going to play blitz again. It'll be weird without my team."

"Well, we've got the whole summer to fill. I'll help you. We'll be the best friends we never were. We won't keep anything from each other."

He stared her, wondering why he didn't like the sound of this. He had come over here to confess to his cheating and make amends, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to share his innermost thoughts with her. He never had. But, if she wanted to try, he was game. After all, she was one of the many holes in his memory that he could place. What had he done his senior year of high school? He found the yearbook in his room so he knew he had graduated from Zanarkand High and he'd completed his freshman year of college at Zanarkand U. How could he forget two years? Would he ever remember?

"How long have you lived here?" he asked suddenly.

"About a year and a half," she said absently, wanting to run her fingers through his silky locks.

He frowned. "So, you haven't been here the entire time that I have?"

"No. What difference does it make?"

He wondered what he had done the six months she'd been missing. He knew himself well enough to know that his bed hadn't been empty. But who?

"You haven't kissed me yet, Ti," she said suddenly.

His nose slightly crinkled. Hadn't she been wolfing down a cheeseburger when they'd come in? He was a huge fan of fresh breath and she knew it.

"Sorry," he said, leaning over to press his lips against hers.

She pulled him closer, relishing the taste of spearmint on his tongue. She sighed with contentment when he pulled away. This must be what being in the farplane felt like. She was going to enjoy every second of this. As she looked into Tidus' blue eyes, a wicked thought came to mind. _Yuna who?_

* * *

"Hello, Merlene. Is my father home?" Yuna asked, as she placed her shopping bag in the hallway. She had let Lulu talk her into doing some afternoon shopping to get her mind off of things. She turned expectantly to Braska's live in housekeeper.

"He's in his office, Yuna," she said, pausing.

"Is something wrong?" Yuna asked, watching as the housekeeper nervously twisted her hands together. Obviously, something was troubling her.

"Well, it's Braska. I mean, Mr. Riley. I know that he's been attending his AA meetings like he's supposed to, but…"

Yuna gasped. "Has he been drinking again?"

Merlene nodded slowly. "He thinks I don't know about it, but I've been finding the glasses hidden all over the house. I even found a decanter filled with scotch."

Yuna's heart sank. She had hoped that Braska had finally been able to put the drinking behind him. He had been doing an excellent job fooling not only Merlene, but everyone else. She hadn't heard a thing about this from Cid or Kinoc. She had thought that he had been making great success. What had set him back? Why had he turned to the bottle again?

"Why?" she blurt out, confused.

"If I can be forward, Yuna, I think it has a lot to do with you. He's confided in me about your relationship with Tidus. He's very unhappy about it and thinks he's failed as a father."

Yuna had been afraid of that answer. Especially after Braska had just told her recently that he was unhappy about the relationship himself. What could she do? Did he expect her to break up with Tidus? The thought of that made _her_ unhappy enough to consider drinking. Even with Tidus' recent memory problems, she hoped to resume the relationship once he was back to normal. She walked into the living room and sank in Braska's recliner.

"I don't know what to do. I feel like this is all my fault," she moaned.

"I don't know, either. I've never seen him so depressed. I wish there was something that you could do. Braska's such a delightful man. I haven't come across such an intelligent, witty man in a long time."

Yuna looked up at Merlene. Was there something going on here? Did she have any reason to be concerned? The middle aged woman was actually beaming with a small smile on her lips.

"I meant all of that as an observant housekeeper and friend, Yuna."

She found Braska seated at his desk, his head slumped on the top. He was asleep. She noticed the empty glass sitting next to the phone. She wasn't about to lose both parents. She walked around the side of the desk and shook his shoulder gently.

"Father, I need to have a word with you."

"What is it, honey? I'm, um, working."

"It didn't look like you were working. It looked like you were sleeping."

"Since when is it against the law to nap after a hard day's work?"

"It's not. Just unusual for you," she said carefully, taking notice that he was testy for no apparent reason.

"How is Tidus?" he asked, trying to change the subject. What exactly was Yuna trying to ask him? Why didn't she just come right out and ask. On the other hand, he felt uncomfortable by the fact that he was glad Tidus Stone had lost his memory. He wouldn't be hanging around looking for any opportunity to soil his daughter. It would give Yuna time to cleanse herself. There was still hope.

"About the same. I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do, Yuna. He'll remember it all in due time, I'm sure."

"I hope so. It's going to be a long year without him."

"Maybe you should use this opportunity to go out with other boys."

Yuna's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to go out with other boys. Why would you even suggest that? You're happy about this, aren't you?"

Braska held up a hand. "Don't get excited. Of course, I'm not happy about it, but I don't want to see you wasting your summer away."

"I won't. I'll still do things. How are your meetings going?"

"Oh, the same old, same old. You know how repetitive those things can be. So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"I might go to the movies with Rikku to see The Tonberry Strikes Again."

"Sounds fun. Well, I have some paperwork to go over before dinner. I'll see you then, honey," he said, dismissing her and turning to his computer.

Yuna left the room slowly. There was no denying the smell in there. Brandy. She made a mental note to go by the AA center to ask about Braska's progress. She wanted to call Tidus and tell him everything, but what good would it do? Suddenly, an idea came to her. Tidus hadn't known her when he'd first moved to Zanarkand. What if she just took the time to let him get to know her again? Maybe it would jog his memory and she'd be able to spend some time with him. But how?

Tidus knew her now as a fan of the Goers or Abes. Maybe she could convince him that she was someone else. Or maybe she wouldn't have to convince him of anything. After all, he had fallen for her once, how hard could it be the second time around? She smiled to herself, her former self-confidence returning. She could do this. She just needed the proper opportunity to execute her plan.

**End of Ch. 3. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Roller Rink Meet**_

Baralai parked halfway down the dirt road and pondered for the millionth time if he was doing the right thing. After all, if he showed up at Paine's door, that would mean he would be admitting he'd done something wrong. Which he didn't think he had. He had simply done what the both of them had been avoiding doing since the Christmas party: put a label on their relationship. He admitted that he'd had a bit too much to drink the night of the poker game, but he'd told it like it was. She hadn't said anything or forced him to admit that they might be a bit more than friends.

He checked his reflection in the overhead mirror and decided he looked damn good in his white t-shirt, designer jeans, and expensive sneakers. He reached up into his dark blue headband to fix a strand out of place. He maneuvered back onto the road and headed toward the farmhouse. It was a bright sunny day, but it wasn't scorching hot yet. He parked in front of the house and hopped out of his truck. Checking his appearance one more time, he knocked on the door. He frowned and took a look toward the barn as he waited after his second knock.

He heard the door swing open. He turned and opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Mr. Isaaru stood there, holding a wrench in his hand.

"Hi, Baralai," he greeted.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Paine out. She's got a few things around here that needs fixing."

"Then she should know better and hire a real repairman. Seriously, what are you doing here?" Baralai asked, knowing damn well his former teacher never gave a damn before about the happenings on this farm.

Mr. Isaaru stepped outside and closed the door. "Listen, Baralai, I don't think Paine would appreciate you being here, especially after that stuff you said."

Baralai folded his arms. "That's why I'm here, not that it's any of your business. Where is she?"

"She's inside cleaning. Look, I hate to be rude, but, get lost."

Baralai was almost amused. "She'll see me. Go get her."

"No. You should leave…" The front door swung open.

"Did you say the toilet is clogged…?" Paine began until she locked eyes on Baralai. For reasons she couldn't understand, she felt self-conscious in her ratty coveralls and tank top. She hadn't even bothered to comb her hair today. And here he was, looking casual yet handsome.

Mr. Isaaru noticed her flustering. He wasn't quite sure what was going on between these two young people, nor did he care. He didn't want Baralai coming around here. He'd spoken to the police yesterday and had yet to tell Paine that her gil had been recovered. He hoped he could talk her into loaning him some. And he knew that Paine wasn't the kind of girl to just lend someone money. He had to get into her good graces. So, over the past two weeks, he'd been helping out at the farm from dawn til dusk. Sure, he hated getting his hands dirty, but if he wanted to keep them, he had to do it.

"What are you doing here, Baralai?" she finally asked.

"I thought we could talk."

"What about?"

He looked at Mr. Isaaru pointedly. Mr. Isaaru cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I'll take off. Um, Paine? Are we still on for tonight?"

Baralai's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, sure," she said, as she took the wrench from him. Why had he brought that up in front of Baralai? Mr. Isaaru had been asking her out for over a week, and she had finally relented. It wouldn't hurt them to go out for a drink. Then she wondered why the hell she cared what Baralai thought.

As soon as Mr. Isaaru rounded the barn, where he'd obviously stashed his car, Baralai tore into her.

"Are you slumming that low these days? Mr. Isaaru?" he demanded.

"It's really none of your damn business, but Clive has really been helping me out around here. Which is more than you've ever done."

"Clive? You're on first name basis now? Usually people become that chummy after they've slept together."

"What do you want, Baralai?"

"I don't know. For some reason, I thought I should come out here and see how you're doing. I guess I just wasted gas for nothing."

She nodded. "A phone call would have sufficed. That way, I could hang up on you. Now I'm going to have to slam the door in your face."

"Like hell. I'm outta here. Don't expect me to give a damn again."

"I wasn't expecting it this time," she said, watching him storm back to his truck and slamming the door. What had he wanted to talk about in the first place? But because Mr. Isaaru had opened his big mouth about their little drink date she'd never know now. She sighed deeply and headed back inside.

* * *

Lakkam Hawthorn adjusted her robe and made her way down the short hallway to the kitchen. She paused momentarily when she noticed her nineteen-year-old son sound asleep on the kitchen table, surrounded by an array of school books and notebooks. She didn't have the heart to wake him. She knew that Gippal had been working very hard this summer to make up his lost semester. She was worried about him, too. He had just returned from an out of city blitzball game the previous night and began working on his schoolwork. She thought it might be in his best interest to quit his part time job at the Tornado, but he wouldn't appreciate the suggestion.

He was stubborn, and wanted to do things on his own. She wasn't sure if he would live in the dorms or not when the new school year began, but he was more than welcome to stay at home. The Hawthorns lived in east Zanarkand and it would be quite a commute to the college, but Gippal would do it if he wanted. Maybe she could convince Rikku to have a talk with him. She was more than a little fond of her son's girlfriend. She thought that Rikku reminded her of a younger version of herself: smart, pretty, ambitious, and a little wild.

"I want pancakes and sausage for breakfast!" Kyriako screamed as he pushed the kitchen door open.

"Kyriako, can't you see your brother sleeping?" Lakkam demanded.

He shrugged as Gippal slowly came awake. He was shocked that he's fallen asleep at the table and embarrassed his mother had seen it. He had been trying to convince her all year long that he'd be able to handle the extra semester, and now she could see with her own eyes that he couldn't.

"I guess my eyes got tired from reading," he said sheepishly, wiping the drool from his mouth.

Lakkam smiled his way, pretending she hadn't noticed his book turned to page two, and reached into the cupboard for the pancake mix. She reached for her big mixing bowl and she observed Gippal's exhausted state. She was about to say something to him about it when the boys' father, Kino, walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, all. Looks like Mom is making pancakes. I'm starving," he said, turning on the coffeemaker. He was startled to see his oldest son's appearance. "Gippal, you look awful. Aren't you getting enough sleep?"

"Yeah, Dad. I was just up late reading. I'm fine. I'm going to go take a shower," he said, gathering his things and leaving the kitchen quickly. The last thing he needed was a lecture from his parents today. He had more than fifty pages to read for an exam he had coming up on Monday, a twelve page paper to write that he hadn't even started on that was due on Tuesday, not to mention he had to work this afternoon. He was seriously thinking about calling off of work. He hoped Rikku hadn't been planning on hanging out with him today.

"I'm in love with this girlllll…this beautiful girllllll….blonde, Al Bhed, gives good head," he sang as he stood under the shower head. _I need some paper to write this down, _he thought. He hadn't completely given up on his music. Despite all that had happened, he couldn't just give it up. He loved to sing. It was important that Rikku understood that she came first, and his music second. He couldn't risk losing her again. Especially to a loser like Gatta.

He paused as a startling thought came to mind. What the hell had happened to Mallet and Spencer? Were they still traveling with Knaves? He hadn't heard from them since his return to Zanarkand. He made a mental note to call their folks when he got off of work. What exactly did he know about that creepy freak Knaves, anyway? He turned the shower off and stepped out as he heard his cell phone ringing.

He ran into his bedroom and snatched it up off the dresser. "Yo?"

"Hey, Gippal, what are you doing? I thought maybe we could go to the roller rink," Rikku said cheerily.

His heart sank. He loved the roller rink. But, he had way too much schoolwork to do this afternoon.

"I can't, Rik. I've got to finish my reading and notes for this exam I have on Monday."

"Gippal! You promised we could spend this weekend together."

He sighed. He had, after he'd had to spend the past two weekends doing either things blitz related or school related. He owed it to her.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"I knew you would do this! Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course I do. I'm not as smart as you are. I have to study and take notes and look at them over and over again."

Rikku pondered as she held the phone. She really did want to go the roller rink with Gippal. He was a lot of fun to be around when he was happy. Unfortunately, that hadn't been lately.

"How about we make a compromise? Come to the roller rink with me for a few hours and then I'll help you study for your exam?" she suggested.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. Meet me there around two?"

"How about I pick you up?"

"How about I pick you up?" she countered, knowing time escaped him easily when he was distracted.

"Okay. It's a date."

"What about work?"

"I'm calling in."

* * *

Yuna absently bopped her head to the loud pop music as it came out of the overhead speakers. She wasn't sure why she had allowed Rikku to drag her to the roller rink in the first place. She felt like a third wheel. She stirred her vanilla shake and glanced around. The rink was packed. It usually was on a Saturday night. They'd only been here an hour and she'd only been on the floor twice, feeling awkward about being alone. She supposed she could have brought a date, but since neither she nor Tidus had officially broken up, she felt that it would be cheating.

"Yuna, come on!" Rikku yelled from the floor as Gippal pulled her forward. Yuna waved, but remained at her table. She hadn't seen Tidus in two weeks and wondered what he was doing to fill his time. Had he remembered anything? Jecht hadn't given her a great progress report that morning. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Surprised, she turned to look up at Teenan.

"Hey. I saw you sitting here alone," he said.

"My cousin's on the floor," she explained, wondering if it were pure coincidental that she'd ran into him more this summer than she had on campus.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, indicating the seat across from her.

"No."

He sat down and twirled his straw in his cola drink before attempting to continue his conversation. He wanted to ask her if she was still seeing that blitzball player, but felt it might be out of line. But then again, maybe he had a right to ask. After all, she'd ditched him for that guy. He looked her over in her short sleeved shirt that matched her green eye and a pair of white shorts.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked suddenly watching her multi-colored eyes appear startled.

"My boyfriend? Oh. Um, he's not feeling well lately."

"Well, you look great. I suppose he's still recovering from that game against the Ronso. I read that the coach took him out for the rest of the season."

"He kinda had to. But, Teenan, if you don't mind, I don't really want to talk about it."

"No problem. Let's talk about you. Have you been painting lately?"

"Would you like to skate?" she asked, mostly because she didn't want to sit here and share intimate details of her day to day with him. She didn't know him that well, and thought his questions were border lining probing.

"I'd love to," he agreed, holding out his hand.

She reluctantly took it, and followed him on the floor. He was a pretty good skater, managing to skate backward and face her so he could continue talking. She looked around for Rikku, noticing her and Gippal in line at the concession stand. She continued to follow Teenan around the rink until she noticed that everyone was attempting a conga line. She grabbed a hold of Teenan's waist, and felt someone grab hers.

It was fun as they whirled around the corners, and she was glad she'd worn her ponytail or her hair would be a mess. Someone at the head of the line tripped and the fall seemed to heading down the line quickly. Teenan lost his balance and went colliding with the wall. Yuna let go and lost her balance. She fell backward, but whoever was behind her had caught her.

"Thanks. I thought I was a goner…" she began as she made eye contact with Tidus. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I couldn't let my number one fan fall, now could I?" he asked, smiling at her and he wasn't quite sure why. He couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something about this girl. She returned his smile, and another memory flashed quickly through his mind. She was smiling at him, much like right now, but her hair was loose and they seemed to be at a party. Then, it was gone. He was slightly disappointed. He wanted to know what it meant.

"I guess you couldn't. I see that you're out and about," she said, stepping off the floor and forgetting Teenan completely.

He was momentarily distracted by her eyes. He had never seen anything like it before. He was about to ask her about it when he remembered that he was here with Darcy. And he had promised her that he was done cheating. Though just being in this unknown girl's presence for five minutes had been more exhilarating than spending time with Darcy for the past two weeks. He wanted to know her.

"Yeah, my girlfriend kinda dragged me here," he admitted, reaching up to scratch his head.

Yuna started. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I don't make it a habit to hide it, but I do have a girlfriend. Look over there. See the little brunette holding the ice cream cones? That's her," he said, pointing.

Yuna turned slowly, feeling a familiar sense of dread as she stared at Darcy Crane. She had known it wouldn't be long before the girl turned up, especially after Tidus had inquired about her. And she was willing to bet that Darcy was doing her damnest to enable Tidus, not help him. She watched Darcy stroll over slowly, handing Tidus the extra cone. She looked her over, grudgingly admitting that she looked nice in her red tank top and skin tight jeans.

"Hello, Yuna," Darcy said, trying to force cheer in her voice. Where the hell had she come from? What was she doing, anyway? Trying to beg Tidus to remember her?

Tidus turned to her. "You two know each other?"

"We've met. I make it a habit to get to know all of your fans," she said, her dark eyes smiling wickedly at Yuna. Of course, Tidus had told her all about the hospital scene. And how his number one fan had tricked his folks into letting her near his bedside.

Yuna was seething, but she didn't want Tidus to know it. How dare Darcy address her that way when she knew the truth? Suddenly, a sick thought came to her. Had he slept with her? She couldn't tell.

Tidus had noticed Yuna's lips had become tighter. He loved it. Jealousy. She really was a huge fan of his. Plus, she was cute. He'd have to get her number somehow.

"Come on, Ti, let's go sit down. Later, Yuna," Darcy said, threading her arm through his and sashaying away, turning once to give Yuna a wicked smile.

"Don't run over there and rip the hair from her scalp. That's too unladylike for you. Let me do it," Rikku said, appearing at her cousin's side.

"Let her, Yuna," Gippal agreed. He'd love to see Rikku and that brunette rolling around on the rink's carpet, each trying to pull the others hair out. The brunette's shirt would be ripped open; Rikku's skirt would ride up, revealing her firm butt. He almost got aroused thinking about it. _Woooo! Let's make it happen._

"No. She can have her fun for now. I'm not giving up. Not ever," Yuna swore, watching the couple head across the rink. She would let Darcy Crane think she had won. Braska had taught her long ago to never give up on something that she wanted. And she wanted Tidus Stone, the way he was before that game.

* * *

Chappu looked at his map of the city and frowned. Zanarkand was bigger than he'd ever imagined. There were five sections of the city: north, south, central, east, and west. And each of those sections was divided into two parts: upper and lower. It was too confusing. He was starving, having hardly filled up on the stale raisins on the flight. But, he was here. Now, he had to find his brother somehow. He stood on the corner of Ballard Ave in north Zanarkand, watching the busy traffic as the cars zoomed by. He could tell by a few glances that this was where the people with the most gil lived. It was very nice and the people walking the streets were well dressed, a few giving him curious yet distasteful glances.

He couldn't blame them. He hadn't shaved in three days and couldn't really remember the last time he'd showered. He shrugged. Those details weren't important right now. He was looking for someone. He was sure that he would be well fed and clothed once he'd found his brother. He grimaced as the smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls wafted up his nose. He turned and realized there were a bakery a few stores down from his location. His feet began to walk in that direction. Maybe he had enough coins for a cup of coffee. He needed to sit down and think, anyway.

He opened the door and his stomach rumbled its complaints immediately as the smell of fresh coffee and pastries filled the air. There weren't that many people inside and he was relieved. He'd get his coffee and head to a quiet corner. He headed to the counter. The counter girl had her back to him as she put icing on newly baked rolls. He put his coins on the counter and counted them. He hoped he had enough for the coffee. Or maybe he could get a cup of ice and fill it up with water from the men's room.

"Hello. What can I get for you?" he heard and stared at the counter girl. He thought she was beautiful with her big scarlet eyes and dark glossy hair. He tried not to notice the way her apron couldn't properly fit her ample bosom that looked extremely soft beneath her white blouse.

"Um, how much does a cup of coffee cost?"

"Seventy gil."

"Oh," he said, very disappointed. He was twenty coins short. He began to put the coins back into his pocket. "I don't have enough. Sorry."

"Well, give me what you have. You look like you could use a cup," she said, holding out her hand.

He gave her his coins, feeling really embarrassed that this was the second woman in a few days that had felt sorry for him. That's not what he wanted. He watched her get his coffee, wishing he looked decent enough to maybe ask her out on a date. She looked a bit older, but he hadn't ever minded that.

"Here you go. Enjoy," she said, as he took the cup and shuffled toward the back of the bakery. She watched him settle down at a table, taking off his heavy back pack and putting a map on the table. She figured he must be new here. No one in Zanarkand ever carried a map except for tourists. There was something familiar about him as she studied his red hair and light brown eyes. Before she could ponder it further, her mother asked her about the newly iced rolls.

* * *

Wakka made his way slowly into Gagazet Heights, one of the nicer suburban communities of north Zanarkand. He'd just gotten off of work and he'd convinced Auron not to replace Tidus. He wasn't completely convinced Auron was telling him the whole truth about his illness. He claimed it was just a bug, but Wakka had seen all of the medication lining his dresser top. He was worried but he had an errand to complete right now. He was on his way to Tidus' house to tell him that he had to work the next afternoon. He saw Tidus' car parked in the driveway. Good, he was home. Wakka was having second thoughts as he pulled alongside the curb in front of the house. He hadn't bothered to call Tidus in the past week because he didn't think he'd get a good reception but he wanted to help his friend.

He turned off his ignition and hopped out. He was about to go to the front door when a movement to the left made him pause. He stared at Tidus' car. Someone was in there. He walked over to the car just in time to see Darcy trying to straighten her shirt. Wakka simply stared. What the hell had they been doing? He knew that sex was impossible because they were in the front seats. He saw Tidus hastily zip his jeans. Wakka fought with his emotions. A part of him wanted to walk around to the drivers' seat and pound Tidus' head into the steering wheel until he lost consciousness.

How could he do this to Yuna? Didn't he realize she was probably at home, waiting, hoping that he'd get his memories back soon? Darcy rolled down the window. She felt uneasy under Wakka's glare. She had tried to convince Tidus to go up to his room, but he'd told her that Jecht wouldn't give them any privacy. What had Wakka seen? Hopefully enough to report to Yuna.

"Hey…Wakka," Tidus greeted.

"Good that you remember my name, ya," Wakka said, hardly disguising the displeasure in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Tidus asked, slightly impatient. He thought he'd made it clear to this guy that he wasn't going to play for the Abes anymore. And now he had the nerve to show up at his house in the middle of the night, glaring at him, and keeping him from getting the orgasm he so desperately needed?

"You gotta work tomorrow. Two o'clock," Wakka said, folding his arms.

"I don't have a job," Tidus said automatically though he'd seen the uniform Wakka was wearing in his room.

"Be at the Tornado at two. I'll leave you to finish, ya. Darcy, you ought to be shamed," he lectured as he turned to leave.

"What have I done that I should be ashamed about, Wakka? I am with my boyfriend," Darcy said coldly, folding her own arms.

"You know damn well that's not true!" Wakka shouted before he could stop himself. He heard the front door open.

"What's goin' on out here?" Jecht called.

"Nothing, Dad. Wakka was telling me that I have to work tomorrow," Tidus said.

Jecht came closer. He frowned when he saw Darcy. Why wasn't she at home at this hour?

"I didn't hear you drive in," Jecht said.

"I just got here."

"You were here long enough to get your pants unzipped," Wakka muttered, refusing to be forgiving. Jecht heard him. He stared at Darcy, not entirely surprised.

"Darcy, get out. I'll drive you home," he demanded.

"I'll take her home, Dad."

"You got two seconds to get out of that car," Jecht threatened.

"What are you doing?" Tidus demanded as Darcy opened the door and hopped out. He watched his dad grab a hold of Darcy's arm and drag her to his truck. He shoved her inside. Tidus was beyond seething. Hadn't he and Jecht had it out over Darcy already? Jecht refused to see the good in her. He watched the truck back out of the driveway and roll around the corner, the tires squealing.

"What is his problem?" he muttered to himself as he got out of the car. Wakka was heading back to his own car. "Why don't you stick around now that your big mouth's cost me a good blowjob?" he asked sarcastically.

"Please believe when I say you've probably had better."

Tidus shrugged. "Probably."

"Whatever. Just be at work tomorrow," Wakka said, getting into his car and taking off.

Tidus watched him leave and then he went inside. He went up to his room to look for his work uniform. He wondered what he did at the Tornado. Waiting tables would probably be easy. He hated not being able to remember things. He entered his bedroom and closed the door. He found the uniform easily enough. It was folded neatly on his desk. Now that that was settled, he didn't know what to do with himself. It was only a little after ten. He picked up the empty book that sat on his desk. The day after he'd been released from the hospital, Zalora had suggested he keep a journal.

It wasn't a bad idea. He wished he'd done it before then he could just read everything he had done. He sat down at the desk to recap his day. When he wrote about the roller rink, he didn't realize he'd written a whole paragraph about his encounter with Yuna. He described her as being mysterious, sexy, and someone he wouldn't mind getting to know better. He'd promised Darcy not to cheat, but he felt an undeniable pull towards Yuna.

Jecht opened his door and stared at him.

"What? Dad, you shouldn't have dragged Darcy home. That was unnecessary."

"Oh, it was very necessary. I would advise you to be careful with that girl. We don't need any unplanned teenage pregnancies," Jecht said, deciding to tread carefully.

"Darcy's on the pill. She told me all about it. I wish they had something like that in Luca."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You might have a kid or two behind in Luca?"

Tidus wanted to shrug, but he knew Jecht would probably give him a good punch to the guts for it. The truth was, it was a possibility. He didn't give it much thought since no one had obviously tried to contact him.

"No, Dad. I'm not going to get anybody pregnant. Especially not here."

"I hear they got some of those things for protection at the clinic. Maybe you should get some. Just to be safe."

Tidus groaned. He did not want to discuss his sex life with Jecht nor vice versa. He trusted Darcy. She'd never do anything like trying to get pregnant on purpose. So why hadn't he been able to have sex with her tonight? He'd been horny enough, but he'd stopped and had settled for the oral sex. Maybe there was some truth to what Jecht was trying to tell him, but he also knew his father hated his girlfriend.

"So, you'll get some?" Jecht asked again.

"Yeah, Dad, I'll get some. I promise," Tidus said, just to get rid of him.

Jecht watched him for a moment longer. He'd wanted to suggest not having sex with Darcy, altogether. But, who was he kidding? He'd been a teenage boy once. No, there would be no stopping him. And especially not when he had a more than willing participant. He'd heard Tidus bragging on the phone once about how sex hungry Darcy was. Jecht grimaced. Damn slut.

Tidus watched him leave and then he wrote in his journal a reminder to find out Yuna's number. He picked up his cell phone and scanned his contacts. His blue eyes widened when he saw that there was a listing for a Yuna there. Was it the same girl? There was only one way to find out he thought as he pressed the call button.

* * *

Yuna sat on the living room sofa idly watching a romantic comedy while she waited on her father to get home from a late business meeting. She had gone by the AA center and had learned that they hadn't seen Braska for months. She was more than a little disappointed. He had promised her he would get help and she wasn't going to let him use her as an excuse for his behavior. She reached over to the popcorn bowl on the coffee table as her phone rang.

She grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Yuna. What are you doing?" It was Rikku.

"Watching a movie. What's up?"

"I just got home. What a lousy date I've had! Can you believe Gippal got us thrown out of the movie theater?"

"How'd he do that?" Yuna asked, sitting up to listen. This sounded better than her movie. She could almost always count on Rikku and Gippal's shenanigans for entertainment.

"We couldn't agree on what kind of movie to see. I wanted to see the new mystery thriller but Gippal wanted to see some action movie. Anyway, he bought tickets for the thriller, but after it was over, I let him talk me into sneaking into the action movie."

"Let me guess. You got busted?" Yuna asked, barely suppressing a giggle. She heard the sound of the front door opening.

"I've got to go, Rikku. I need to speak to my father."

"Sure. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow."

Yuna hung up and waited for Braska to pass the doorway. He walked by slowly, as if he carried a tremendous weight on his shoulders.

"Father?" she called.

He turned slowly in her direction. "What is it, Yuna? It's getting late."

"I know…it's just that um, I was wondering when your next AA meeting is? I'd like to go with you."

Braska sat his briefcase down slowly. He hated lying to his daughter, but he didn't want her to worry, either. "I'm not sure. I have a lot of important meetings this month."

"Well, maybe some time next month. I'd like to be there for support."

"It's not pretty, Yuna. A bunch of alcoholics sitting around bemoaning our situations. It's depressing."

Yuna debated telling him what she knew. Would he deny it? Would he be angry with her for snooping? How could she address the subject?

"Is there something going on here?" Braska asked, knowing her well enough to know she wanted to ask him something but was too afraid.

"Well, your counselor called today," Yuna lied, thinking she'd make it up as she went along. Her phone began to ring again. She looked to see who was calling. Her heart leaped. Tidus.

"What about?" Braska asked, his eyes narrowed.

"He said you haven't been to the meetings," Yuna said, determined to get to the bottom of this even though she desperately wanted to answer her phone.

"I've been very busy all month. I can't exactly brush aside work for a few meetings, you know. Besides, I think I've made tremendous progress, don't you?"

"I'm not sure. When was the last time you went to a meeting?" she asked, as the phone stopped ringing.

"Yuna, it's late and I don't really feel like being interrogated by my teenage daughter."

"I'm sorry if it feels that way. I'm just worried."

"Don't be. I've got everything under control," he said, picking up the briefcase and heading down up the stairs.

She watched him leave, knowing he was lying and probably had a bottle of something in that briefcase. What was she going to do? She didn't have her mother around to help her. She needed an adult. Maybe Cid could do something, but she knew her uncle well enough to know he minded his own business. She picked up her phone to call Tidus back, but his line was now busy. She sighed, deciding to go to bed. Maybe things would look better in the morning.

**End of Ch. 4. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Great Offerings**_

"Hey, Paine, you'll never guess who called the house this morning," Mr. Isaaru said as he entered the backyard where she was hanging sheets on the clothes line. He was momentarily distracted by the thought that there were people that still didn't own a washer and dryer. Her family must have been dirt poor.

"I can't imagine," Paine said dryly, taking another damp sheet out of her basket. Even though Mr. Isaaru had been a great help to her these past weeks, she enjoyed being alone. She liked the solitude it gave her. She could sit on the porch and stare at the fields and ponder without having her thoughts interrupted by unwanted company.

"The police department. They said they've found your gil. Isn't that great? Want me to drive you downtown?"

Paine paused and turned to stare at him. Her gil? It had finally been recovered? She wondered how much of it was left. She hoped they had that punk Reevo in custody so she could punch the lunch out of his stomach. She hung up the last sheet and turned to him.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Come on," Mr. Isaaru beckoned, leading the way to his sports car. He loved it. It could really eat up the streets in Zanarkand in no time. Plus, he wanted to make sure that Paine got her gil. Without her gil, she was useless to him. Sure, she was a nice girl, but not someone he wanted to be serious about. He preferred the serious commitment with her gil.

"It's hard to believe they found it. I wonder how," Paine mused as she lit a cigarette.

"It seems that Reevo didn't leave Zanarkand as we thought. He was found in central Zanarkand trying to purchase favors from a hooker that turned out to be an undercover cop."

"Serves his ass right. I knew he had to pay for it."

Mr. Isaaru laughed. He didn't know much about the boy, but he could tell that the girls weren't exactly lining up, either. He drove swiftly through the busy traffic and dared the police to pull him over. He could always talk his way out of a ticket. Especially if the officer was female. He parked outside of the station and waited for Paine to regain her gil. He found a Latin music stationed and pumped up the volume. His shoulders shimmied and his fingers rapped the steering wheel. A few officers returning from work looked his way, but he didn't care.

Paine returned during the fourth song. She smiled at him as she plopped into the passenger's seat.

"I guess that smile means they found it," Mr. Isaaru said, lowering the volume.

"It sure does. Most of it is here. This is great. Now I don't have to worry about how I'm going to manage to keep the farm."

Mr. Isaaru frowned. He certainly didn't think that old, dilapidated farm needed rescuing. He did. But, he couldn't tell Paine that. He'd have to get her trust somehow and quite possibly seduce her. He didn't have a problem with the latter.

"Since you're loaded, how about dinner tonight?" he suggested.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, surprised.

"So what if I am? What do you say?"

"Why do you want to go out with me?"

"Paine, why do you need to ask? I just think that you're an interesting, attractive, smart girl. What guy wouldn't be interested in you?"

Paine turned and looked out the window. One boy. A rich, arrogant, obnoxious jerk. She turned back to Mr. Isaaru. What did he really want? She knew the kinds of girls he went after. Possibly someone like Rikku, easy on the eyes, but not smart enough to know he was trying to dupe her. But, definitely not her. Not ever.

"You. You never asked me out when I lived at the Mika house."

_Shit. Think quickly, Clive. _"I thought there was something going on between you and Baralai."

"No, there never was," she said, refusing to further elaborate.

"Well, then, come out with me tonight."

"Alright. But, just one date."

"Sure," he said easily, knowing there would be plenty others.

* * *

Wakka reached for the phone on the third ring. He bit into a piece of wheat toast before he greeted the caller.

"Ya?"

"Is Auron Morgan home?"

"Nah. You just missed him. Who's this?"

"Dr. Zeep. I wanted to make sure that he keeps his appointment tomorrow."

"What appointment? I thought he just had a bug."

There was a long silence.

"I'm not sure whom I'm speaking with, but I can't discuss a patient's medical condition."

"I'm his nephew. And if something's really wrong with him, you gotta tell me. He won't."

"Is there another adult with whom I may speak?"

"I am a adult. I'm nineteen. Tell me already."

Dr. Zeep sighed. He really didn't want to get into this kind of discussion with a teenager, but he also knew that Auron wasn't taking his condition as seriously as he should.

"He's really sick. That's all I can tell you."

"Sick like I'll catch it, or getting ready to go to the farplane sick?"

"Farplane sick. Make sure that he keeps his appointment please."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure he gets there even if I have to drag his ass myself," Wakka said, forgetting that he was speaking to a doctor.

"Um, sure. Thank you."

"Bye," Wakka said hanging up hastily. He ran a hand across his face and tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. He loved Auron. He was the only member of his family that he had left. Why didn't Auron tell him the truth? Was Wakka supposed to spring upon his dead body one morning? He put on his sneakers and grabbed his keys. He had to talk to him now.

He drove slowly through east Zanarkand. What was he supposed to do? He had to convince Auron to fight whatever it was. After all, he was only forty-two. Way too young to go vacation in the farplane. He remembered the last time he'd thought that he was alone. When his parents died. And then Auron had come from Zanarkand to claim him and he'd left Besaid. He impatiently wiped a tear from his eye and steered onto the freeway.

When he got to the restaurant, he found Auron checking the inventory in the stock room. He glanced Wakka's way briefly.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You're off today."

"You been off for a few weeks. Why the hell you gotta lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I spoke to your doctor today."

"Dr. Zeep, huh? Let me guess. He made things seem a lot worse than they are."

"Shit, they are. He said you were farplane sick. Are you dying, Auron?"

Auron sighed impatiently, cursing the good doctor under his breath. He had never had any intention of telling Wakka anything. If things had gone his way, Wakka would have found him in his bed one morning and done the proper things that had to be done.

"I am sick, Wakka. I won't lie about it."

"You could just go to the farplane without saying goodbye? Can't you beat it?"

"I don't know if I want to. I've lived a full life, Wakka. It's time for a vacation."

Wakka simply stared. He couldn't believe it. It sounded like Auron had already given up. He had never thought that Auron was a quitter. He certainly didn't allow Wakka to slack off.

"If you wanna vacation, go to Besaid. You can't just die on me."

"I wish there was some other way, Wakka. I wanted to hang around until you were at least married or something."

"What you got, anyway? Can't you just try? Your all I've got left."

"You have your friends and you have Lulu, too. I have cancer, Wakka. Even if I fight and win, it'd only be temporary. It could come back any day."

"I've seen you smoking. You're not really trying. You just fucking gave up," Wakka said with disbelief.

"Watch your damn mouth. You don't know anything about it. I don't want to be some burden, dependent upon you to take care of me. I need you to be strong, Wakka. You have to take over this restaurant, after all."

"What? You want me to run the restaurant?"

"Yes. I don't want to sell it. I want it to stay in the family. Can you at least do that for me?"

"Only if you promise not to give up."

"Okay, it's a deal," Auron agreed, though he wasn't sure if he had the strength to fight anymore. He would for Wakka, though, if it would give the boy hope. He wished that Wakka had someone else to lean on, so it would make the burden of the restaurant easier. He sighed as he went out the back door to throw away his cigars. He tossed them into the trash and made eye contact with a seedy looking redheaded guy.

"What are you doing out here? Scrounging for a freebie? Get the hell out of here," Auron demanded, as the boy took off around the corner and down the street. He watched the boy head for the subway station, thinking there was something vaguely familiar about him.

* * *

"I'm glad you called me. How've you been?" Yuna asked, as she took a sip of her vanilla shake. She had been surprised when Tidus had phoned her and asked to meet. She couldn't help but think he looked cute in his red shirt. She had done her part and made sure she looked sensational as well. Coincidentally, she was wearing a red halter top dress, her ponytail high on her head.

"I've been trying my damnest to remember a lot of things in the past few weeks, and not much of it is returning to me, so I went through my things. I found a lot of pictures of you so I know you're more than a fan. I think that maybe you used to be my girlfriend."

Yuna wondered if she should confirm that or not. It wasn't like she was volunteering the info; Tidus had found out on his own. She nodded.

"I am your girlfriend. We're not broken up."

He nodded. "I guess I figured that out especially when you were at the hospital. The thing is, I don't remember our relationship. I don't think it would be fair to you to continue it, either."

Yuna stopped playing with her straw. "You're breaking up with me?"

"I have to. I already have a girlfriend, and…"

"Darcy is not your girlfriend! She hasn't been your girlfriend in almost two years! I'm your girlfriend."

"She is to me. The only one I can remember right now. I'm sure that you must be an awesome girl if I dated you, but you're like a stranger to me."

Yuna wasn't entirely surprised by this. She had known since Tidus had mentioned Darcy that the two of them would become an item again. All the same, it hurt like hell. She couldn't lose Tidus. Especially after all she had endured to claim in him in the first place. She had given herself to him. That wasn't something that she was taking lightly.

"I understand," she said, although she was thinking of other ways to make him see that they belonged together.

Tidus stared at her. He thought she was a sweet girl for willingly backing off. He knew that Darcy would never make such a sacrifice. He wondered if he had cared about this girl a lot. He remembered that he had to go to work in about thirty minutes. He wondered what that would be like.

"I have to go to work," he explained.

"Of course. I hope that works out for you."

"Me too. I'm glad you understand, Yuna. Thanks."

"Maybe we can still be friends."

"Sure. See you later," Tidus said, getting up to leave the ice cream shop. He paused in the doorway to look at Yuna again. He felt that he should have said more to her. She sat with her head in her hands for a few moments. For reasons unknown to him, he wanted to go over and take her in his arms and hold her close and assure her that things would be okay. He made a mental note to call her later in the week to check on her.

* * *

"Here you go, Chappu," Lulu said as she handed him a free coffee. He smiled at her gratefully. It was Wednesday, so she expected him to come and hang out in the back of the coffee house as he looked over a huge map of Zanarkand. She knew that he was looking for a relative, but since he didn't know them by name, Lulu wasn't sure how she could help. When her mother was busy with customers, she'd slip a cinnamon roll out to Chappu. She could tell that he didn't have much gil, and he seemed like a nice guy.

"Thanks, Lulu. Don't get into trouble on my account," he said, sheepishly taking the coffee. He felt like a charity case. He still wasn't any closer to finding his brother, but he was making small steps. He had covered central Zanarkand, and there had been no sight of anyone there. It had been a harsh area of the city, and twice someone had the audacity to try to rob him so he knew they were desperate. He was glad his brother didn't live there.

He'd given Lulu a few hints that he was looking for someone, but he didn't really want to tell her all of his personal business right now. He didn't even know her. And he knew she felt pity for him and that's not what he wanted.

"Here. I managed to sneak a roll while my mother wasn't looking," Lulu said, placing the huge bun next to his coffee.

"Lulu, I can't allow you to keep sneaking me food. It's not right."

"When was the last time you've had a decent meal to eat?"

Chappu frowned. A decent meal? Did a half a bag of French fries qualify? That was all he'd managed to scrounge up outside of a restaurant downtown before the mean ass manager had ran him off.

"Not since I left Kilika."

"Well, I insist that you come to dinner at my house tonight. I'm sure my mother won't mind," Lulu said, heading back behind the counter of the bakery. She took a bag of coffee out from underneath the counter to start a fresh pot.

"Lulu, I don't think it's a good idea for that young man to come to dinner," Majestic said as she set about buttering fresh French loaves from the oven. She knew her daughter had a soft spot and hated to see people down and out, but that didn't mean she should have to feed them at her dinner table. Some of these drifters could be dangerous, after all.

"Why not? He needs a good hot decent meal."

"How is that our problem? Where are his parents?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to pry. Listen, Mother, it will only be for one night."

"It takes only one night for someone to kill you in your own home."

"He's not that sort. How about I invite Wakka over as well? You should feel more comfortable with another man in the house."

"That sounds fine. How do you plan to explain him to Wakka, anyhow? He looks about your age."

"Let me handle Wakka. He's not the jealous type," Lulu said, heading into the kitchen to phone Wakka and invite him over.

"Hey, Lu, what's up?" Wakka answered.

"How about a nice home cooked meal tonight with your favorite girl?"

"Sounds good, but I don't think so. I got other plans."

"Wakka, I really wanted you to meet…"

"Listen, Lu, now's not a good time to talk. I'll call you later. I'm at the doctor's office with Auron."

"What's going on?"

"Later. I gotta go," Wakka said, hanging up.

Lulu hung up slowly. Why was Wakka at the hospital? She hoped everything was okay. It wasn't like him not to confide in her. She thought that they were closer than ever now. She tried not to worry, but it was difficult. She headed back to the coffee pot to see if Chappu wanted a refresher. He was putting his backpack on and rolling up the map.

"Leaving already?" she asked.

"Yeah. I need to start covering this section of the city."

"Good luck. I live in this section. Let me give you my address for tonight."

He watched her write it on a napkin, wondering if there was a chance that a girl like her could possibly be interested in him. It was highly likely that she already had a boyfriend. But, Chappu had never minded a little competition. He wondered if his father had been very competitive. It wasn't a trait that his mother had possessed.

* * *

"So, did Yuna take the breakup okay?" Darcy asked as she studied herself in Tidus' bathroom mirror. She played with her hair, pinning it up, pulling it back into a ponytail. She didn't really give a damn what Yuna was going through right now. _Karma, bitch. _She and Tidus were preparing to go to the pizza palace. Jecht hadn't approved of them being in Tidus' room, but Tidus had kept the door open. She glanced into the bedroom at him. He sat on his bed, lacing up his sneakers.

"She'll be fine. She was actually pretty cool about it."

"She really didn't have a choice. I mean, it's obvious that we belong together. That's why you remember me and not her. Don't you think?"

"I don't know what I think. It's been three weeks since the accident, and I'm not any closer to remembering anything. And then I have to return to school next month."

"I've been thinking of returning to Zanarkand U myself."

"How come you don't go there already?"

Darcy paused. If she told him the truth, it might jar his memory too much. She couldn't allow that to happen.

"I wasn't doing too well in my classes and decided to take a break."

"That's not surprising," he muttered. She glared at him. He had never thought she was much of a student. He'd been surprised that she had graduated high school.

"I may just return this year. It'll be much better with you."

"I guess. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Do you remember where it is?"

"I googled it. Come on."

Jecht was doing stretches in the front hallway when he saw them come down the stairs. He frowned and bit his tongue to keep from saying something nasty. He despised that girl. Of course, she refused to break things off with Tidus. Maybe he could convince Tidus to break up with her. After all, there were plenty others where she'd come from. If not Yuna, then some other girl. Anyone but Darcy Crane.

"Hey, Dad, I'm taking off," Tidus said at the front door.

"Yeah."

"Don't wait up," Darcy couldn't help chirping.

"Hold up, Darcy, I see something in your hair," Jecht said, walking over.

"I'll be in the car," Tidus said, heading out.

"What is it?" Darcy asked.

"This," Jecht said, pouring his protein shake into the exposed cleavage of her tight tank top. Darcy shrieked.

"You did that on purpose!" she accused.

"Damn right."

"What's going on out here? Darcy, come with me. I'll help you get cleaned up," Zalora said, taking the girl by the arm and heading upstairs. She glared darkly at Jecht.

"This shake sure is good, Zalora," he called after them, taking a satisfied sip.

* * *

"Hi, Rikku. It's good to see you again," Lakkam greeted her as she held the door open.

"Hi. Is Gippal home? I was in the neighborhood visiting a friend."

"He sure is. He's in his room, studying. Let's go give him a little break," Lakkam said, leading Rikku down the hall to her son's room. She tapped on the door and then opened it.

"Hey, Gippal, look who's…" she trailed off as both women stared at a sleeping Gippal at his desk. He wore a pair of headphones, his head relaxed on his notebook.

"I'm getting worried about him. He's been working so hard lately. I often find him sleeping," Lakkam explained to Rikku.

"I told him to quit that stupid job. He's trying to do too much. I wonder how he's doing in school, anyway," Rikku muttered, barely hiding her disappointment. It was only seven and her boyfriend was taking a cat nap. She was trying to be fair. After all, Gippal did have a blitz game earlier in the day.

"You can still wake him up. He won't mind."

"No. Just tell him that I came by."

"Why don't you wait with me? I'm sure it's only a short nap. You can tell me what you've been doing with your summer," Lakkam said, as she led Rikku to the living room.

An hour later, Gippal slowly appeared. His eye widened when he saw Rikku.

"Did we have a date?" he asked.

"No. I just dropped by. Gippal, I think you're doing too much stuff. There's no way your passing your classes."

Gippal looked at his mother. "I am passing."

What the hell was the matter with Rikku? Even if he were barely passing, he sure as hell didn't want his mother to know that. Sure, his grades could be better, but he didn't have the time to sacrifice right now. Lakkam got up and left the room.

"Rik, that wasn't cool. Never discuss my grades in front of my parents."

"Why not? Maybe they can talk some sense into you."

"I don't need any sense. I know what I'm doing. I can handle it, for the last time."

"Yeah? What were you working on? Or should I say sleeping on?"

"I'm writing this paper for my econ class. Why?"

"How many pages have you written?"

"I don't need a lecture, Rik. I need some support. Come give me a kiss."

"No."

"I really need it. It'll energize me."

Rikku relented, allowing him a short, yet passionate kiss. He smiled at her.

"See? Now I can write a whole book."

She shoved him. "This is serious, Gippal."

"Rik, I promise, if it becomes too difficult, I'll drop something."

"Fine. As long as it's not me."

The next afternoon, Gippal waited nervously as Professor Baler entered the room. He'd told Gippal that he'd wanted to discuss his last two papers. Gippal had a feeling he wasn't about to be praised today. The professor was known for giving out failing grades with no conscience. He propped against the front of his desk and faced Gippal.

"You know, Gippal, I have to admit that I'm not entirely impressed with your work in this class. The semester is going to end soon, and you need to do extremely well on your next two papers to pass."

"I'm not sure where I went wrong, sir."

"How much time have you been spending in the library?"

"None."

"And it shows. You have to put in time to do research for your papers."

"I'm on limited time as it is."

"It sounds like you need some help."

"I do. Maybe I can find a tutor or something…?"

"This late in the semester? Highly unlikely. Maybe there is a way for you to pass…"

"I'll do whatever you want."

"If you can ensure that the Psyches win their next game, maybe I can possibly give you a passing grade for the class."

"The Psyches?"

"Yes. Let's keep this confidential. Most of the professors at this college are really huge blitz fans. As it is, the Al Bhed Psyches are my team. I'm willing to overlook those last two papers for a victory, and I can possibly put in a word with your other professors if you're having trouble."

Gippal was speechless. There was a tremendous abuse of integrity on the line here. But, he didn't have a problem stepping over that line if he didn't have to spend his time worrying about how he would get caught up with his schoolwork.

"Can you keep this confidential? There are some professors that frown on this. And the dean probably wouldn't be too pleased, either."

What would Rikku think? She'd accuse him of cheating. She'd accuse him of lying. She'd accuse him…of nothing. She wouldn't even know about it.

"I won't say a word," he assured the professor.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Baralai, what's the matter? You seem out of it tonight. I thought this was your favorite club," Val Canterbury complained as she signaled the waiter. She wondered why she was even out with him again. After she'd had to walk to the subway station from their last date, she'd promised she would never go out with again. And yet, he had phoned her up and she'd said yes immediately.

"It is. I'm fine," he insisted, taking a long gulp of his blue dragon. He checked his pockets for his cigarettes as he wondered what Paine had been doing for the past week. He hadn't been idly sitting around the house waiting on her call. He'd just returned from a trip to Bikanel Island with his parents. He looked at Val, in her expensive short sleeved silk white shirt, three buttons undone. She had a bronze complexion that highlighted her ruby red hair perfectly. She was definitely a pretty girl, her makeup applied expertly. She was just the type of girl his parents wanted him involved with. She was a member of the Chi Theta Garnet sorority, her parents were members at the country club, and she was rich.

"Then lighten up and let's have some fun," she said, ordering another drink. She liked Baralai. She thought they would make a good couple. He was a member of the most prestigious fraternity now and his parents were as rich as hers. Plus, he knew how to have fun.

"What do you consider fun?" he asked, exhaling.

She reached manicured fingers over to grab his pack of cigarettes. She took one and lit it. She exhaled and then sat it in the crystal ashtray on the table. She liked to frequent the Shiva almost as much as he did. And she especially liked being in the V.I.P. lounge. She got up and walked over to his side of the table. She straddled his lap.

"Careful with the smoke, this is an expensive shirt," she cautioned him.

"I'm sure mine cost more," he said, putting it in the ashtray as she leaned down and kissed him. He allowed her to explore his mouth as her fingers wedged their way inside the waist of his jeans. He could get used to this kind of fun. But, they were in a public place, and he wasn't a fan of PDA. He pulled her fingers away gently and pushed her away slowly.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you've never done it in here before."

"I don't do anything like this in public. If you want to get down and dirty, let's ditch this place," he said easily.

"Fine by me. What about my drink?"

"I'll get you another when we get to the hotel."

"Hotel? How classy."

"I thought you claimed to be a classy girl," he said, leading the way out of the V.I.P. room and down into the central area of the club. He pushed his way into the crowd, holding onto Val's hand tightly. He rolled his eyes as he gave a girl on right a rather hard shove. To his surprise, she shoved back. He almost lost his balance. He regained his composure and glared directly at Paine. He hardly recognized her. She was wearing more makeup than he was used to seeing on her.

"Put your hands on me again, and see what happens," he threatened.

"What are you going to do? Sue me?" she laughed. Mr. Isaaru joined her.

"Funny running into you here, Paine. I thought you had chores to do."

"I've had some help. Why don't you and your little friend get out of here? We don't want her to catch hepatitis."

Val bristled next to Baralai. She had never liked Paine Gardner. She considered her a cold bitch that had difficulty getting laid. Baralai looked Paine up and down, taking note of her short skirt and rather revealing shirt. He thought she was trying to appear older than she was.

"Yeah, let's go, Val. She's right. You might catch something. Specifically from her. She looks like a damn prostitute," Baralai said, looking down his nose at Paine and strolling off. He turned to catch a brief expression of hurt in her scarlet eyes and smiled coldly.

Paine watched him exit the club. Was he right? Had she overdone it? Did she really look cheap? She'd felt self-conscious as it was in the first place by wearing this. Mr. Isaaru had assured her that she looked really sophisticated and she'd believed him.

"Come on, Paine. Don't let him bother you. He's a kid. Take the advice from a man. You look great," Mr. Isaaru said, handing her a drink. She took it and thanked him. He smiled at her. He'd wanted her to look like a woman tonight, someone his age. He couldn't be seen with a child. Maybe the red lipstick was a bit much, but he thought she looked sexy.

Paine finished her drink quickly. "I'm going to need another one."

"Hey, take it easy. The night is young," Mr. Isaaru insisted. After all, he liked to party with the best of them, but only on his terms. He was planning to seduce Paine, but not in an intoxicated state. He wanted her to enjoy every moment of it and not be able to use alcohol as an excuse.

**End of Ch. 5. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_**School Begins Again**_

"So, Yuna, tell me why you really want to work here. This wouldn't have anything to do with Tidus, would it?" Auron asked as he peered at the young girl. He'd been through this a million times, and he didn't particularly like to have lovers or ex-lovers working for him. It was too much drama.

Yuna shrugged. "I don't want to lie about it. It does have a good deal to do with him, but you don't have to worry about it. We're broken up."

Auron templed his chin with his fingers. "Whose idea was that?"

"His. Because he can't remember much of anything, he thought it would be best."

"But, obviously you don't agree. My restaurant is not a place for lonely hearts conventions. It's a business."

"I really could use the work, anyway."

"Luckily for you, one of my waitresses had to quit otherwise I'd tell you no."

"You won't be sorry."

"I already am. Go see Shelinda, my head waitress. She'll give you a uniform and a schedule."

Yuna practically hopped out of Auron's office through the kitchen. She glanced around to see if Tidus were at work, but she didn't see him anywhere. Wakka hovered over a sink in the back, washing tomatoes, but he seemed distracted. Yuna found Shelinda in the waitresses' station looking over a schedule.

"Hi," she greeted her.

Shelinda looked up. She smiled faintly, wondering why there was a young, attractive girl talking to her. She hoped she hadn't landed a job here. Most of the waitresses were over thirty, and she liked it that way. No young pretty competition and the boys couldn't be distracted. Sure, Dona thought she was hot stuff, but she was pushing forty.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" she asked, erasing something she'd written.

"You're Shelinda, right? Auron told me you'd give me a uniform and a schedule."

Shelinda sighed. "Sure. What's your name?"

"Yuna."

"Well, come with me, Yuna and we'll find something for you. Can you work the weekends?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. I'm going to need you Saturday. Be here at two."

"Okay," Yuna agreed, taking her uniform and apron and heading back through the restaurant. She pondered briefly what she should do with the rest of her day. She could call Rikku and suggest going to the mall to do some school shopping. She stepped outside into the warm summer air and paused. She recognized the small blue car that pulled into the parking lot. She moved away from the doorway quickly and watched Tidus head for the restaurant. She decided not to call out to him; he would find out soon enough that she worked here now.

* * *

"So, now do you want to tell me what you've been doing all summer? Or should I ask whom you've been doing?" Talynda asked as she took a sip of her soda. She and Paine were on their thirty minute lunch break at Yenke Burger. She liked this job. It was a great opportunity to meet boys and the food was delicious.

Paine gave her a wicked grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Talynda nodded vigorously. "I sure would. I know that you're not keeping company with Baralai anymore. I heard he was dating Val Canterbury. At least that's what she told me."

"He can date whoever the hell he wants. I'm done with him."

"So, who are you seeing? And don't say no one. I know you."

"Well, I am kinda seeing someone. It's nothing official, though," Paine said, wondering how much she should reveal to Talynda about her blossoming relationship with Mr. Isaaru. After all, Talynda did like to gossip, but she shouldn't care. She was no longer a student at Zanarkand U.

"Of course it isn't. It never is. Who is it?"

Paine took a small bite of her burger before she answered. "Don't laugh, but its Mr. Isaaru. I mean, Clive."

Talynda's green eyes widened. "Mr. Isaaru? The teacher at Zanarkand High?"

"Former teacher. He doesn't work there anymore."

"I bet he doesn't. They probably finally fired his ass for harassing some student."

"It wasn't anything like that," Paine insisted, though she wasn't really sure why he no longer worked at the high school. She hadn't asked him about it. Perhaps she should. For all she knew, there could be the possibility of him going to jail.

"How did this happen? When did it happen?"

"I think our break is almost up. We can talk about this later," Paine said, crumbling her empty wrapper.

"Is it serious? I mean, he's older, so he's probably going to expect a real relationship. Is that Darcy?"

Paine turned and recognized the dark-haired girl talking to the assistant manager, Basik Ronso. Perhaps she wanted her job back again. Paine sure hoped he didn't give it to her. She was a lousy employee and she didn't want to hear about her on again relationship with Tidus that she knew was bullshit. When Darcy was done talking to Kelk, she spotted the girls at their table and strolled over.

"Hi," she greeted them.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Talynda asked.

"I'm trying to talk Basik into giving me my job back. He said he'd think about it. I really need the gil. I still don't have a car yet and I'm going to need one since I'm returning to the university next month."

"The university? Zanarkand U? I thought you were finished there," Paine said.

"Well, since I'm back with Tidus there's no restraining order. So, I'm free to attend the school again. Isn't that great?"

"For who?"

"Well, Tidus for one. This time it's going to be like it should have been in the first place," Darcy declared, certain that if not for Yuna Riley, she and Tidus would be in the engagement phase of their relationship and living together. She thought for a moment. Perhaps she could convince Tidus to get an apartment with her now.

"I have to go. I have something important to do," she explained to the girls, pretending she didn't see the roll of Paine's eyes.

* * *

"Mrs. Oliver, you have a really nice home," Chappu said as he gathered more potatoes on his fork. This was without a doubt, the best meal he'd had since his own mother had died. He could tell that Lulu's mother was doing her best to be cordial, but she was most likely dying to get rid of him. He understood. _Snooty bitch, _he couldn't help thinking. What gave her the right to look down her nose at him? So, he wasn't a college student. So, he didn't have a job. So, he didn't have a roof over his head. That didn't necessarily place him on the lower rung of the Zanarkand high society ladder.

"Thank you, Chappu. Where did you say you were from again?" Majestic asked, trying to stimulate a conversation that wouldn't require much intellect. She couldn't wait for this bum to be out of her home. She'd have the locks changed in the morning. He had taken a shower and wore a clean looking t-shirt and shorts, but she didn't want to give the boy false hope that he would be a regular member at her dinner table.

"Kilika."

"If you don't mind me asking…what are you doing here?"

"I just felt like traveling," he said, evasively.

He had always had a problem with trusting people. The only person he had ever trusted was his mother and she had the nerve to die on him. He'd never had a steady friend or girlfriend due to this issue. He often accused his girlfriends of cheating and his friends of wanting his girlfriends.

"What do you think of this behemoth loaf? It's one of my specialties," Lulu said, trying to change the subject. She knew her mother could be relentless when she wanted information. She had her own questions, of course, but she'd been taught that it was simply rude to put strangers on the spot.

"I like it a lot. My mother used to make it with walnuts. She was a great cook."

"What happened to her?" Majestic asked quickly. It was the first time the young boy had made any mention of his parents, and she wondered what they had thought of his sudden traveling urges.

"She was sick for a long while. She's dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that, dear. Are you staying with relatives then? Or your father?"

"Mother, I think we could use a pot of coffee brewing to go with dessert, don't you?" Lulu interrupted.

Majestic gave her a look. What the devil had gotten into her daughter? She had every right to ask as many questions as she saw fit. This boy could have been on the crime list on the evening news. She made a mental note to check as she went to put on the coffee.

"I'm sorry about my mother. She's just really nosy," Lulu shrugged.

"That's okay. I guess she's just curious about me."

Lulu nodded as the doorbell rang. She excused herself and walked out to the hall to the front door. She opened it. Wakka stood there.

"Hi, Wakka. Come on in."

"I can't stay. I just felt bad about blowing you off for suppa."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with Auron now?"

"Nah. It's getting late. I want to get home and make sure he doesn't need nothing. I closed up the restaurant tonight. I'm beat."

"Wakka, I'd like you to meet Chappu."

"Who? Some otha time, Lu. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow," Wakka said, leaning to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She watched him head down the walk again to his car. She didn't know why but she felt trouble in her heart. Would Auron's illness be the end of their relationship? She wasn't a selfish girl, but she had to admit that she didn't like being neglected. And with school starting again in a few weeks, she had a feeling she was going to be seeing a lot of other people rather than her own boyfriend. She could tell that Wakka was obviously very distracted with Auron right now because he hadn't even asked her who Chappu was.

* * *

Rikku sat at her desk, drumming her pencil absently. It had only been a week since the new school year began, but she was dying to scoop a big story. So far, everyone was being on their best behavior and no one was getting into any real trouble yet. She supposed something might happen during Rush week, but now she wasn't so sure she wanted to pledge the sorority. Yuna had told her that she wasn't interested, either. She opened the newspaper and scanned any listings for apartments for rent. She looked at her writing assignment for the week, and pouted. Her editor, Cecily, had given her the task of going around speaking with students and gathering their opinions and hopes for the new school year.

"I hear there's a party tonight," Cecily said as she entered the news room, interrupting Rikku's daydream.

"Yeah, at the frat house," Rikku said absently. She'd already heard about it, but had no immediate plans to attend, especially if Gippal couldn't make it.

"You should go. There might be a story there."

"I doubt it. But, I'll go if you think I might find something interesting to write about," Rikku said, gathering her things. She headed out into the evening air and couldn't help but notice that it was starting to get a little chilly. She put on her sweater and hopped into her car. She wondered if Gippal was still on the campus. She left the campus, heading south in the direction of the apartment they were now sharing. Of course, this was information that hadn't reached Cid's ears yet. He thought she was rooming with Yuna. She frowned as she imagined Cid throwing Gippal out of the window if he ever found out. He did not approve of shacking up. He was old fashioned like Braska in that sense.

She pulled into the Shady Field apartment complex and scowled to find that whoever lived in apartment three was in her parking space. Again. She parked in Gippal's space and got out. Resisting her urge to write a nasty note on the perpetrator's windshield in lipstick, she headed down the sidewalk to the main entrance. She made a mental note to tell the owner that she didn't think pale green was a good color. The building itself wasn't in the best condition, either. She headed up the stairs and noticed that the guy in number three was locking his door, preparing to leave. She pursued her lips and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to look down at her.

"You," she accused, looking at Teenan.

"Hi, Rikku."

"You better quit parking in my space, buddy! Or else!"

He chuckled. "Take it easy. Don't beat me up. I was in a hurry. It'll never happen again."

"I didn't know you lived here."

He nodded. "About three weeks now. When did you get here?"

"A week ago."

"Rooming with Yuna?" he asked, the hope clear in his eyes. Rikku was slightly amused. She would have never guessed that Teenan was still carrying a torch for her cousin. She certainly hadn't seen him sniffing around.

"Nope. Gippal."

"Well, I'm looking for a roommate. This place is a little more than I was expecting. Did Yuna get in the dorms this year?"

"No. I think she's looking for a place."

"Really? Well, if she can't find one, she can always move in with me. I mean, not because I'm hoping we can date or anything, but as friends."

"I'll let her know," Rikku promised, moving to unlock her own apartment door. She sighed heavily when she noticed Gippal had left the television on all day. She put her backpack down and groaned when she saw the dishes from last night still in the kitchen sink. She'd been looking forward to an afternoon of relaxing and reading.

* * *

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Paine Gardner," Mr. Isaaru introduced as he put an arm around Paine's waist, pulling her forward. Mrs. Isaaru looked at the young girl, wondering how old she was. But, she was impressed. Her son never brought anyone over to meet her. She had wondered if he would be a bachelor for life. After he'd stuck her in this old folks' home, he rarely came by to visit, anyway. He just made sure that the check was in the mail every month to keep her here.

"Hello," Paine greeted.

"How old are you?" the older woman barked. She peered at Paine from behind a pair of thick glasses. Her thinning reddish brown hair was brushed neatly to her shoulders. They'd found her sitting on the porch. Instead of knitting like Paine remembered her old granny doing, she was reading the society column of the paper with a drink by her side.

"Nineteen. I'll be twenty in January."

"Nineteen? Clive, what are you doing with this child? Your parents should be ashamed. Tell them I demand a meeting."

"My parents are dead, Mrs. Isaaru and I'm hardly a child."

"That's right, Mother. Paine inherited her family's farm and she's been taking care of it by herself."

"Is that right?" Mrs. Isaaru asked, taking a new interest in the girl. She didn't have any problems with the girl's appearance: short hair, probably brushed today for her sake; unpainted nails, a brush of lipstick on her lips; skintight jeans and loose fitting shirt. She was thin, but the old woman could tell that working on the farm was keeping her lean.

"Yes, ma'am. Its hard work, but I don't mind. I promised my grandmother I'd keep it in the family."

"Good, you've got scruples. I couldn't imagine my son being interested in someone with brains. I'm shocked. How long have you been dating?"

"A few months. It just started this summer."

"Well, when's the wedding?" she demanded.

Paine choked. "Wedding?"

Was this woman serious? She was hardly ready to get married. It didn't matter who asked the question. She'd told Folene awhile ago that she wasn't sure if she was interested in marriage and she hadn't changed her mind one bit. Sure, dating Clive was better than she had thought it would be. It was almost too good to be true. He never initiated an argument: it was always whatever she wanted.

"Soon, Mother. As soon as I can convince this wonderful girl to have me," Mr. Isaaru winked. Paine turned to look at him in astonishment. Was he serious?

"I'm sure it'll happen soon. Do it before I'm in the damn farplane."

Paine didn't know what to say. She sure as hell wasn't going to be threatened to get married even if that woman was on her way to the farplane tonight. Though she had to admit, it would be nice to share the farm with someone else. It was getting pretty lonely there. It wasn't like the Mika house where they had all lived together. And she hadn't heard from Baralai since their meeting at the Shiva. Talynda never came out to the farm to visit, either. She would have to give Clive's near proposal some serious thought.

"He's a good lover, isn't he?" Mrs. Isaaru demanded.

Paine blushed. This woman was ballsy. She liked that. She wasn't going to answer her question, either way. She had to admit that she'd been pleasantly surprised with Clive's bedroom tactics. Sex with Baralai was different: wild, brutal and passionate. Clive, on the other, liked to make love, take things more slowly. He preferred to build a low burn before you got to the all consuming fire.

"Well, come on in, and let's have some tea," Mrs. Isaaru demanded.

* * *

"So, Yuna I guess you raked in the dough tonight, huh?" Wakka asked as he glanced over from the kitchen sink. He was elbow deep in suds. Usually, he would have complained about having to wash the dishes, but he was trying not to give Auron a hard time because he was going through so much right now. The restaurant had closed thirty minutes ago.

"I think I did okay," she admitted, though she'd done more than okay. She was sitting on an overturned bucket counting her tips for the day. She should have been gone ten minutes ago, but she'd told Shelinda she'd wrap the silverware for the next day before she left. Plus, Tidus was still here. Right now, he was cleaning the grill silently, wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"I hear there's a party on campus tonight," Maroda said, as he swept the floor.

"Sure is. That's where I'm headed as soon as I finish up here. Anybody want to go?" Gippal asked, as he restocked the condiment bins and covered them with clear wrap. He wasn't as concerned about this semester as he should have been. Professor Baler had given him a list of all of the members of the faculty that went out of their way for blitzball players, and three of his professors were on the list.

"Count me in," Maroda agreed. He was always available for a good party.

Wakka hesitated. He'd love more than anything to go to a wild party. The end of his summer hadn't gone as well as he would have liked. It had been weeks since he'd done anything he'd consider fun. He'd rented an apartment this morning after Auron had literally thrown him out of the house. He'd insisted to Wakka that he didn't need a babysitter and wouldn't budge on the issue. Fortunately for Wakka, he'd been able to talk Datto into rooming with him since Lulu was unavailable.

He could have very well covered the rent on his own, but it could get pretty lonely in an apartment by yourself. And Datto had mentioned that he was looking for a place. In the end, they both wound up at the Mika house. He'd tried to convince Auron that he would be lonely, but Auron had untactfully told him that he had several lady friends that would keep him company.

"How about it, Wakka?" Maroda asked, pausing to look at him.

Wakka shrugged. "I don't know. I need to study, ya."

"You should go," he heard and turned to see Auron standing in the doorway of his office. He gave Wakka a meaningful look. He'd been worried that Wakka would put his life on hold to try to save him. He didn't want that. He'd promised the boy he'd put up a good fight, and he would.

Wakka dried the last dish and grudgingly agreed to at least check the party out. He'd see what Lulu was doing first. He followed Maroda down the short hall to the time clock. Wakka turned to look at Tidus once more before he left. He missed his friend. He wished he could confide in him about the things going on his life right now, or at the very least, convince him to join the team again. They'd lost their last two games and he wasn't looking forward to the impending game on Saturday.

"Night, Tidus. Yuna," he said, heading out the back door.

"Bye, Wakka," Yuna called as Tidus waved.

"Well, I'm outta here, you guys. Maybe I'll see you at the party. Maybe I won't. I hear they've got a nice band playing," Gippal said, untying his apron. Yuna couldn't help but notice the envy in his voice. She wanted to say something encouraging, but Rikku had warned her not to get his hopes up of resurrecting his career. _It's dead and buried, Yuna. Leave it there._

She watched Gippal leave and turned her attention back to the silverware. She watched Tidus leaning over the grill, wiping it clean with a towel.

"So, how's school going?" she asked, making an attempt at friendly conversation.

He shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. What about you? Don't you go to Zanarkand U, too?"

"Yeah. It's okay. I have to declare a major one of these days. The thing is, I'm not sure what I want to do. I used to think that I wanted to go into finance because my father is a bank manager."

Tidus turned to face her. "He is? My Dad's in construction. It's ridiculous for me to picture him in a suit. He likes being outdoors."

"Well, don't you? I mean, blitz is kinda outdoors. Do you miss playing?" she asked, continuing to roll the silverware. It was best to keep the conversation casual even if she was dying to ask him if were sleeping with Darcy. She wondered what it was like being with her again. She didn't know much about their previous relationship, anyway.

"I do. I want to play, but I feel like I'd be betraying the Goers, you know," he said, moving to the second grill.

"But, you're an Abe. They need you. They've lost the past two games."

"I know. I watched it. It seems like that guy Letty needs to work on his speed and Datto's agility could be better. And don't even get me started on the captain. He hardly played."

"Well, now you can see why they need you."

"Isn't Wakka the co-captain? That's his job if the captain isn't doing it. Or the coach. The coach depends on the captain to keep the team in check."

Yuna nodded. "I guess. So, are you still staying at home or are you in the dorms?"

Tidus shook his head. "Nope. Darcy's trying to talk me into getting this apartment with her. I don't want to," he admitted before he realized it.

"Why not? Don't you get along?"

"Depends on what you'd consider getting along. I met Darcy at an after party for the Goers one night and she gave herself the title of being my girlfriend. I thought she was cool at the time, so I let it carry on. Anyhow, once I got to know her, I didn't like her that much."

"So why'd you stay with her?" Yuna asked, placing the silverware in a plastic bin.

"I felt guilty because I was cheating on her."

Yuna couldn't help her surprise. She had never considered the possibility that Tidus could be the type of guy that strayed. He'd told her once in the Mika house that she didn't know him as well as she thought she did, and perhaps he was right. Well, she'd use this opportunity to really get to know him.

"Do you think you'd cheat on her again?"

"Yeah," Tidus said, without hesitation. Who the hell did he think he was fooling? His heart had never belonged to Darcy. And although he'd promised her he wouldn't cheat, he knew it was only a matter of time. His deceitful eyes had watched a pretty blonde's legs stroll to her car just this morning, and it had turned him on a bit.

"Why? I thought you wanted to be with her."

He sighed deeply and turned away from the grill. "I don't love her. I never did. She makes me feel guilty about that so I stay with her to keep her happy."

"That's kind of sweet and also kind of being a jerk all in one."

He shrugged. "It's the way I am. I don't want to hurt her, but at the same time I can't help myself. I guess that's how we wound up together, huh?"

"I guess," Yuna shrugged. She didn't want him to know how serious their relationship had been by telling him. When it felt right to him and it was something he wanted as much as she did, she would be ready.

"Are you going to the party?" he asked, turning back to the grill.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"I'd consider it if I knew you'd be there," he said, looking her way, giving her a small smile.

"Don't flirt with me, and if I go, it'd be because I knew there were plenty of available men there."

He nodded. "I see. So, you are looking for a boyfriend?"

"I'm looking for a few friends," she admitted. It would be a lonely school term without Tidus, but she wasn't going to deny herself male companionship. She sighed slowly as she remembered that she already had a very interested admirer: Teenan Connors. She knew he was interested in her, but he'd promised not to try to pressure her into anything.

"You two are still here," Auron said, closing the door to the office.

"I'm almost done," Tidus said.

"Well…" Yuna stammered, looking at the mountain of silverware she still had to wrap. Auron sighed deeply and moved to the cooler to retrieve his dinner.

"When I'm done eating this, I expect you to be done, Yuna. I don't pay for overtime," he warned, putting the plate in the microwave.

"I'll help her when I'm done," Tidus volunteered.

"Hmm. That's very nice of you," Auron said, staring at the pair for a moment. He took his plate and headed back to his office. Perhaps Yuna's little plan would work after all. Auron chuckled to himself. _The boy's already trying to spend extra time with her. He'll be trying to get into her pants next week._

* * *

"What do you think about this party?" Baralai asked Val as he handed her a drink. As a member of Delta Strife, he had an obligation to make sure this party was a success. He'd certainly done his share by providing the food and drinks.

"It's good. I'm not surprised, though. Listen, my parents want to invite you to dinner on Sunday. Do you have plans?" she asked, hoping that he didn't. So, she'd told her parents that they were more than friends. They knew that the twosome had been spending a lot of time together since summer. She was waiting patiently for Baralai to want something more permanent. She certainly did.

For the life of him, Baralai couldn't think of an excuse as to why he couldn't meet her parents for dinner. Meeting parents was a big no-no in his book. Involving parents meant that something serious was going on and he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted right now. He was busy. He was an active member of a fraternity, the captain of a blitz team, and he didn't need a girlfriend demanding time from him, too.

"I guess that would be fine. What time?" he found himself asking. Perhaps if he could tear his eyes away from the girl's exposed cleavage, he could think clearer. He liked Val's style, though. She was always dressed between classy and sexy. Her red hair was pinned up tonight, but just the right about of bangs covering the right side of her forehead. Her black dress was strapless with a heart shaped neckline.

Val squeezed his arm. "Six will be fine. My father will want a few cocktails before dinner."

She was about to caution him on how to dress, but thought better of it. After all, he'd been brought up properly. Who else at this low class party was dressed better than he was tonight? No one. They made their way over to one of the appetizer tables.

"Geez, Baralai, did you think these cheese heads deserved caviar?" Gippal smirked, taking a sip of his beer. He burped loudly. Val grimaced slightly.

"Some of us have taste. But, I let the caterers bring whatever they wanted. What do you think of the band?"

Gippal shrugged. "Not bad. Of course, if I'd been playing…"

"No one would be dancing," Rikku muttered. Gippal scowled. Couldn't Rikku just be satisfied that he'd given up on his dream? Did she have to crush him like a cockroach as well?

"Nice way to support your man, Rikku," Baralai chastised. He didn't understand why Gippal put up with so much of her shit, anyway. She'd never supported him. So what if he couldn't sing? As a woman, she should know her place.

"It's alright, Baralai. She was right. Anyway, let's dance," Gippal said, before this party turned into a pity party for him and his lost career. Baralai led Val to the dance floor behind them. He was glad that she was at least a decent dancer, unlike Paine. He froze his gyrating hips. Paine. Why the hell was he thinking about her? He'd heard she wasn't in school. What was she doing? Spending her time talking to some damn chocobos? Or worse, Mr. Isaaru. Yevon that man liked to talk. He smirked sarcastically as he imagined them in bed after sex.

"_Paine, that was good. I give you an A. Your technique was unpredictable and unstrained, but you lack moaning skills. Your way is to grunt. Way too manly," Mr. Isaaru lectured, placing his fingers on his chin. _

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Isaaru. I'm worn out from cleaning up animal shit all day. I'll try to remember who the man in this relationship is." _

"_It doesn't bother me." _

"_It doesn't bother you if I act like a man? Good. We both know I can't pull off that feminine crap." _

"_No, it's fine. I am bisexual, after all." _

"_You are?" _

"_Yes. That's why I was so jealous of Baralai. Such a good-looking man that I'll never have." _

"_Neither of us. I blew it, too," Paine said, wiping sudden tears from her eyes. Mr. Isaaru started weeping with her. _

"Baralai, why did you stop dancing?" Val asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," he smiled, really getting into the song now. This was a party after all. He frowned slightly when he noticed Tidus Stone coming in the front door. He didn't even want to think about the Abes' previous two losses. In his mind, it was all Tidus' fault. If he wanted a break from the team, that's all he had to say. He wasn't buying this amnesia shit at all. He'd tried to explain it to Coach Luzzu.

"_He's faking. He's just lazy," he'd complained. _

"_Look, Griffin, I know you're not calling someone lazy," Coach Luzzu had said, lifting his magazine higher. Then he lowered it. "After all, we know how you got on the team." _

_Baralai had stared at the coach, speechless. How dare he bring up the possibility that his father had something to do with it? Coach Luzzu had hinted on previous occasions that Mr. Griffin had bought his position with the Abes. He'd been too livid to confront his father about it. He chose to believe that he was the captain simply because he deserved it. He'd left the stadium._

He continued to watch Tidus as he twirled Val. Tidus had grabbed a beer and posted himself in a dark corner where he could watch everything. Baralai knew that he and Yuna had broken up. He was glad. That guy didn't deserve her, anyway. Tidus lifted his beer, his eyes trained on the dancers. Baralai turned his head slightly to see who had his attention. He smiled slowly. No surprise that it was Yuna. She was dancing with Teenan, one of Baralai's frat brothers. He was hoping that Teenan got her. He'd do what he could to ensure it. After all, he owed Tidus nothing.

**End of Ch. 6. Thanks for reading. Note to self: Start pre-reading after breaks. I find dozens of little mistakes. I usually let my sister read everything before I publish, but she's not doing a good job...Sigh...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Luca's Tidus**_

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here, Wakka," Datto Jones said with surprise. Wakka shrugged and took another sip of his drink. He was just here to check it out. Lulu hadn't been able to accompany him, after all. She was caught up in some type of activity that involved new pledges. Truthfully, the frat house was the last place on campus he would rather spend his time, but he did enjoy a good party. And he needed something to take his mind off of things. Auron wouldn't let him check up on him as much as he would have liked. He insisted to Wakka that he was doing everything in his power to beat his illness. Wakka wasn't so sure. He hadn't seen him smoking again, but he could sneak a cigar without anyone around. He moved his feet reluctantly to the music and smiled ironically. There used to be a time when he was the most seen Abe at all of the night clubs.

"I just came to check it out," he told Datto.

"Hey, there's Tidus. How's he been?"

"Why don't you go ask him? Sure, he won't remember who the hell you are, but…" Wakka shrugged.

"I might just go do that. I'll see you later, man," Datto said, patting Wakka's shoulder and heading into the crowd.

"Hey, Wakka, dance with me," Talynda said, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing his hand. She tugged him into the crowd.

"You want some of this?" Wakka couldn't help asking, as he fell into step with her. Still holding his drink, he managed to move his shoulders and feet in time to the music. This was great. And he liked dancing with Talynda. She used to be one of his frequent dates. He'd heard she'd been spending time with Botta, but things seemed to have cooled off. Botta looked in their direction and smirked.

In his mind, he'd treated Talynda decently. He kept his junk clean before demanding a blowjob, went dutch almost all the time when they ate out, and let her do most of his homework for him. What was her problem? She had gold in her eyes. She would settle for any Abe player. After all, it was a profession. He would be making big bucks in the future. She wanted the good life. Too damn bad she was going to have find another Abe to get it from.

"Hey, Botta, you got anything?" Keepa asked, coming over with Darcy at his side. Botta couldn't help his look of surprise. He'd heard that Tidus' ex was around the city.

"Something like what?" he asked, giving Keepa a look. He should know better than to put his business out on the streets. He didn't know this girl.

"Like some damn weed. What do you think?"

"Sorry, nope. All I've got is some dust and that's not for amateurs."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Diamond dust? I'll take it," she said without hesitation.

Botta exchanged another look with Keepa. He didn't know this girl was an addict, too. Blizzaga was not something to play around with. He never took any himself because Coach Luzzu had them tested every week during the season and he heard that stuff could really mess you up. He reached into his pocket.

"Seventy gil," he told her. Her eyes bulged.

"That's too damn expensive. You're a crook," she accused. Who was this low rate dealer trying to fool? She could get blizzaga on any street corner in downtown Luca for fifty gil or less. And it was most likely ten times better than what this guy was pushing. She had to loosen Tidus up. He was a lot more fun when he was high. She couldn't deal with his Mr. Responsibility act right now. She'd known they were over when he'd gone to rehab. When he was high, she was his main focus.

"Fine, don't take it," Botta said, putting the small packet back into his pocket.

"I'll take it," Darcy said, holding out the gil and thanking her lucky stars that she knew where Tidus kept his bank card. She'd gone to an ATM machine with him one day and committed his pin number to memory. She'd already swiped over a hundred gil from his account. He wouldn't miss it. He had too much, anyway.

"Here you go. We never spoke," Botta said, taking the gil and disappearing quickly into the crowd. She looked to her left and noticed that Keepa had gotten ghost also. She shrugged. She didn't need either of them. She walked over to the punch bowl and poured a drink. She heard a few girls giggling and looked in their direction. She had expected them to be looking at her and she was right. She didn't have time for them right now. She turned her back and quickly dumped the dust into the cup. Now, she had to find a thirsty Tidus.

Yuna watched Darcy, wondering what she was up to.

"Hey, let's dance," Teenan said.

"We just got done. I need a little rest."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go find another victim," he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek quickly. She watched him bounce into the crowd. She could forgive him the kiss since she knew he'd had a bit to drink. Suddenly, the lights lowered and a slow number came on. She watched Wakka leave the dance floor. She spotted Rikku's blonde head out on the floor, resting on Gippal's shoulder. Of course, she was happy that her cousin was happy, but she couldn't help wishing she was dancing with the boy she loved, too. She saw Baralai and Val making out in a dark corner. She scowled a bit. What was he trying to prove? That he was over Paine?

She was willing to bet her tips that a guy like Baralai had probably never been in love. He used women. She turned her eyes away in disgust. She made a mental note to drive out to the farm and check on Paine. She felt guilty that she had never visited before. She wondered if Mr. Isaaru had any trouble finding more tenants for the Mika house. She and Wakka still occupied the house, but there was plenty of room for others.

"Why aren't you dancing?" she heard suddenly. She looked up at Tidus.

"That last number worn me out," she confessed.

"Well, this one is nice and easy. Wanna dance?"

"Sure," she said easily, taking his outstretched hand and following him onto the floor. He pulled her close. She couldn't help but notice that he was very different from the Tidus she was used to. This Tidus, whose girlfriend was somewhere around this party, acted indifferently. She looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Aren't you worried about Darcy seeing us?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Not really. I've been dancing with other girls all night. It is a party."

"I see. So, when do you intend to dance with her? She must be upset."

"She might be. I'll deal with it later. I didn't ask you to dance to talk about Darcy."

"Well, why…?" she broke off suddenly as he pressed his lips to hers. It was a pretty intense kiss, but she couldn't help but notice the slight taste of alcohol on him. Perhaps he was drunk. She broke away and stared up at him in surprise.

"What's the matter? We're just getting started," he said, bringing his lips back to hers. Naturally, she was starving for affection from this boy, but she didn't want it like this. She didn't want him to get the impression that she was an easy target. Sure, she'd kissed a lot of boys, but it was always on her terms.

She pushed him away. "Are you drunk?" she asked.

"No. I like you. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong…you have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah. So? It's not like we're married. Listen, Yuna, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I'd like to know what you're like in bed. And since you've already been with me, anyway, why don't we get out of here and go to your place?"

Yuna's mouth fell open as she struggled with her anger. How dare he! He'd moved beyond jerk to complete asshole in the span of a college party. She stared at him, waiting on an apology. He stared back, waiting.

"Don't ever speak to me again," she told him angrily, brushing past him.

"There's plenty more here," he said, watching her walk off. Did she just turn him down? He laughed. What had he done wrong? Surely, they should be half naked and on their way to his car by now. The girls in Zanarkand sure were different than the ones in Luca. He never had to initiate sex. The girls always brought it up. He wondered briefly why he had been interested in Yuna. Darcy suddenly appeared at his side.

"You must be thirsty. You've been dancing your ass off tonight," she said, holding out a cup.

He was waiting for her to tear into him. She just stared up at him, slightly smiling. What was she up to? He'd done more than his fair share of flirting tonight. She should be livid.

"I'm not thirsty," he said, waiting on her to throw the drink in his face.

"Sure you are. I saw Yuna leave. Did you fight with her?" she asked, still holding the drink out. He reached for it, and then sighed deeply, dropping his hand.

"I guess. The girls here are different."

"I guess that means you couldn't talk someone into letting you get into her pants tonight," Darcy snapped, and then mentally kicked herself. She wasn't trying to fight with him. At least not yet. She'd known that his hands had been busy tonight. This was one of the things she had hated about the old Tidus. His lack of consideration for her feelings.

"The night's still young," he snapped back.

She had to call upon Yevon not to slap the look off of his handsome, smug face. He knew how to cut her when he wanted to.

"Here, taste this and tell me what you think," she offered.

"I'm not thirsty. I'm hungry," he said, looking around. Gippal suddenly appeared at their side, panting and sweating as though he'd just ran a triathlon. He grabbed the cup out of Darcy's hand and brought it to his mouth quickly.

"Don't drink that, fool!" she screamed.

"Why not?" Tidus asked as Gippal gulped down the drink.

"Because, um…it was for you."

"Sorry, man, that last number was pumping. I'll get you another drink," Gippal offered.

"No, thanks. It's okay," Tidus said, heading for the food buffet. Darcy watched him pick up a plate and start piling it with food. What was she going to do now? She certainly didn't have any more gil to buy more.

"Hey, what was in that drink? My throat feels fucked up," Gippal complained, holding his neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, hurrying away.

* * *

"Is Gippal going to be okay?" Yuna asked. Rikku was reading a notice from their landlord silently. Gippal was in bed, with a severe case of strep throat. She felt bad for him, but she wasn't going to get close. She hated being sick. She shifted the phone receiver from her left ear to her right.

"I don't know. His doctor doesn't really think its strep throat. He's got a bad inflammation, though. He can't even speak. His medication isn't working, but we've got bigger problems. The landlord says he's been ordered by the health department to get this place up to code. We've got to find someplace else to live in the meantime," Rikku complained, picking up her knife to spread cream cheese on a bagel.

Yuna couldn't help giggling. "You mean to tell me that you hadn't noticed the cockroaches?"

"Of course I have. I thought they were security," Rikku joked, laughing. "But seriously, where the hell are we going to find a place? There's nothing left by now and I don't want to go home."

"But, what about the Mika house? I don't think Mr. Isaaru has rented out all of the rooms."

Rikku shrugged. "I don't know. I never saw him advertising. I could come by during lunch and ask him."

"Well, I'm going to head to the campus. I'll see you at lunch," Yuna said, as Rikku heard a grunt come from the bedroom.

"I guess Gippal's woke. I'll be in there in a moment," Rikku yelled. "I'll talk to you later, Yuna."

At the Mika House...

Darcy closed the door. The Mika house. She couldn't believe she'd let Tidus talk her into moving into this house. She had tried to convince him that they should live together, but this isn't what she had in mind at all. But, she would get a sick thrill knowing Yuna could watch their love up close and personal. She'd always wanted to live in this house. It was the kind of home she wished she'd had growing up. Instead, her poor parents had given her nothing but the worst. She'd lived in one dump after another. She'd tried to convince Tidus to at least check out the condominiums, but he had refused.

Well, the Mika house would have to do. After all, it was a classic. She bet it had been a real beauty in its day. She could tell that the owner had done his part to keep it looking nice. She would enjoy being in her spacious bedroom, quite possibly with Tidus next door. She was going to have to find another way to keep Tidus in check. She wasn't about to have him slinging his junk all around Zanarkand like he was the next best thing since Quarantino, the legend lover from Guadosalam. She was in his bedroom waiting to watch him dress for class. He emerged from the bathroom and came into the room, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Did you sleep with someone last night?" she demanded.

"Sleep with someone? Are you making an effort to clean up your language?" he asked, rummaging through his underwear drawer.

"Did you fuck someone?" she demanded angrily. She was in no mood for his sarcasm.

He ignored her and continued to dress. She knew he wouldn't answer. He never admitted to the cheating unless she just happened to stumble upon him in bed with another girl. She didn't want to show him that she was angry. She just couldn't help the intense jealousy she felt imagining him with another girl. She picked up his brush and tore it through her hair.

"Relax, Darcy. I didn't do anything last night," he said, pulling on his socks. It was true. And he still wasn't sure why not. It had certainly been available. It was something about that Yuna girl that was irking him. He felt like he was cheating on her, not Darcy. That was the main reason he wouldn't sleep with Darcy. That and he didn't desire her anymore.

"I'm glad to hear it. Do you think that, maybe, we can…do something tonight?" she asked, hoping she wasn't pleading. Giving him oral sex did nothing to satisfy her. She wasn't sure why he hadn't made a move yet. She let him know she wanted him: she slept nude, joined him in the shower when she knew they were alone, and tried to dress sexier. She watched him pull on his jeans, admiring the way his firm abs bent. She'd love nothing more than to trace every inch of his body with her tongue and vice versa.

"Maybe," he said, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He would promise nothing.

"Ti, why don't you want me?" she asked curiously.

"Who says I don't want you?"

"Because we haven't had sex. We used to be at it all the time, remember?"

"I'm trying to concentrate on other things right now. I'm trying to get my memory back so I can remember Yu…there's blitz, too. I'm going to go see Coach Luzzu about getting back on the team this evening."

"What? Blitz? I don't think that's a good idea. That's how you got hurt in the first place."

"I'll be careful," he said uneasily. What was her problem? He'd been hurt many times before and she hadn't ever given a damn. If anything, she had been impatient with his healing processes. She had seen him as nothing but the captain of the Goers and she'd loved that status.

* * *

"So, Lulu, when do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Chappu asked as he wiped a table clean. Majestic had very reluctantly given him a job at the bakery. It was his job to keep the place clean. He didn't mind. He could use the gil. He wasn't really concerned with ever meeting Wakka. He was just digging to see how serious the relationship was. He liked Lulu. Well, maybe more than liked.

"Wakka's very busy right now," Lulu said as she set about refilling the napkin holders. The truth was, she'd heard that Wakka had been in attendance at the frat party a week ago and she wasn't happy about it. It had been weeks since he'd taken her out on a real date, but he had time to party.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to find another way to fill your time."

"I'm busy myself right now. Between classes, the sorority, and working, I have a full schedule."

"I guess going to a movie is out of the question then. _Soulcage II _comes out this weekend. Did you see the first one?"

"I sure did. I loved it. I guess if Wakka's not busy, we'll be able to go."

"Well, if he is, I'd be glad to take you."

"Chappu…you know I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah. But, I'm going to see it, anyway. Why not enjoy it with a friend?"

She smiled at him. "I guess you're right. You can even come with me and Wakka, anyway."

"Chappu, have you checked the restrooms?" Majestic asked from behind the counter. She was determined that this loser knew his place. Wakka Morgan wasn't exactly her first choice for her daughter, but she'd be damned if she were going to allow her to stoop lower.

"I'm right on it, ma'am," he said, making his way to the kitchen for cleaning supplies.

"Mother, do you have to be so hard on him? Can't you tell he's having a difficult time?" Lulu asked. Majestic continued placing rolls into a box. They were an order someone from the university was picking up in ten minutes.

"Life's been hard on him. I'm just giving him what he's used to. You can't be soft with everyone, Lulu. That boy clearly has his eyes on you."

"Don't be ridiculous. He knows I'm seeing Wakka."

"Yes, and Wakka knew you were seeing Seymour, too. Do you see the pattern here?"

"There is no pattern. I'm in love with Wakka. There's no comparison between him and Seymour."

Majestic pressed her lips together and said nothing more. She had already "loaned" Chappu enough gil to get a room downtown. He was exactly what she'd call a dreamer. Someone who thought they were going places but in reality, they never would. She sighed, wondering when she became so firm. It had been Kane Oliver, Lulu's father. His desertion had made her become the way she was now. She was glad she hadn't allowed him to talk her into more children.

The door opened and Seymour Guado entered. He looked down his nose at the patrons enjoying their coffee and pastries. He wouldn't even be here if it weren't official Delta Strife business. He had placed an order for cinnamon rolls. Sure, he could have chosen another bakery, but he had a feeling a familiar dark-haired girl would be working this morning. He watched Lulu silently for a moment. She was absently stuffing napkins in their empty dispensers.

"Good morning, Seymour," Majestic said. He tore his eyes away from Lulu and focused on her mother. He wondered briefly when was the last time she'd had a good roll in the hay. He loved a voluptuous woman and the Oliver women didn't disappoint.

"Morning, Mrs. Oliver. I'm here to pick up the Delta Strife order," he said, knowing Lulu's eyes were now on him. And why shouldn't they be? He was the most put together man she'd ever known. If she kept keeping company with the likes of Wakka, she'd never feel the touch of a sophisticated man again. Her loss.

"It's ready. I'll get Chappu to help you carry it all out."

"Who?"

"Oh, just a new employee."

He handed her his credit card as he wondered what kind of torture he could put the new pledges through. He hadn't had to work very hard to become a member, himself. Who would refuse the mayor's son? If things kept going his way, he would be president by the time he was a junior. That way he could definitely keep the riffraff out.

His eyes bulged as he stared at the red headed boy that was carrying three of his boxes. There was something oddly familiar about him. If he squinted his eyes, he'd think he was looking at Wakka. Sure, he was a few inches shorter, and not as muscular, but still. Why was a relative of Wakka's working here? He hadn't ever known that Wakka had any family except that uncle who ran The Tornado. Who was this?

"I'm ready with your order," the boy said, his islander accent thick.

"Sure. Right this way," he said, turning to lead the way to his car. He noticed that Lulu had disappeared from sight. Chappu followed him to the car and waited patiently for Seymour to load it.

"You look familiar to me," Seymour finally said, taking the last box.

Chappu shrugged. "I just got here about a month ago."

"A month ago? What brings you to Zanarkand? I'm a friend of the Olivers, that's why I'm asking."

"I just felt like traveling."

"Well, enjoy the city. It has much to offer."

"Do you think you could show me around some time?"

"You mean Lulu didn't give you the grand tour? Where are her manners? No problem. Just give me a call when you're ready. Do you attend the university, too?"

"No."

"You're not in school? How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"That's a shame. You don't want to throw your life away," he lectured.

"I'm not. I'm going to get a better job as soon as I find one."

"You're looking for a good job? Well, I might be able to help you with that."

* * *

"Alright, men. This is the last game of the season. Let's go out there and win one for our city. I don't want any excuses tonight," Coach Luzzu barked as he glared at his players. He was glad this was the last game of the season. They hadn't finished as well as he would have liked this year. But, they had made it to the finals. He looked at the trophy case. There were only two trophies in the case, but he felt that they could earn another one someday and be the reigning champions again. They were playing the Aurochs tonight. He had hoped that the Psyches would beat the Aurochs, but they had managed to win, 4-3. He had acknowledged that the Psyches had little chance of winning with their captain out due to some mysterious throat illness.

Baralai strapped on his knee pads without replying. What did Coach Luzzu expect from him? He wasn't going to promise a victory. He would go out and do the best that he could as always and if the team can deliver, it will. It had been difficult to beat the Glories for the chance to make it to finals. But, they'd managed to pull it off. Letty plopped down next to him. He toyed with his mouth guard before he decided to speak.

"I heard some rumors that your father is trying to get Coach Luzzu fired. What do you know about that?"

"Not much, that's why it's a rumor," Baralai said, though he was the one that had spoken to his father about replacing Coach Luzzu. He needed a coach that believed in him and his ability to keep the team together. He had found out that Doug Kingsley was available and he had been an excellent coach. He'd taken the Calm Land Taros to victory seven times about ten years ago. Coach Kingsley would be good for the Abes. Baralai was planning a trip out to the Calm Lands to speak to him around the Thanksgiving break. He wanted Luzzu out and Kingsley in by the time the blitz season began again.

"Good. Because we can't do that to him," Letty said.

"Don't you want to see the Abes reach all new heights? We should have six or seven trophies in that case by now," Baralai said.

"Maybe it's not the coach," Jassu said, knowing he was risking a big argument before a very important game. But, he thought it was time to get real. Some of the so-called "stars" needed to practice more than they were willing to admit.

"So what the hell are you tryin' to say, Jassu?" Botta asked, pulling on his shorts.

"I'm sayin' that we haven't been doing as well as we should be."

"Whose fault is that?" Keepa demanded.

"Yours. I'm seriously thinking about letting you go as goalie and putting Wakka in your place," Baralai said, putting on his gloves.

"Like hell! I ain't no goalie!" Wakka shouted. Sure, he had taken over on numerous times when Keepa had either been too sick or hung-over to play.

"I'm ready to replace Keepa," Ian Palmer volunteered. He was tired of riding the bench, anyway, and he thought he was faster than Keepa.

"Nobody's replacing Keepa," Botta argued.

"Bullshit! His lazy fat ass is the reason they keep getting goals past us!" Baralai insisted.

"And your wheezing, slow ass is the reason our defense isn't as it should be," Keepa declared hotly. He was instantly regretting losing his temper when he saw the way Baralai's eyes lit up. He watched Baralai stand up slowly as the locker room got eerily quiet.

"What the fuck did you say, Keepa? You want to run that by me again?" he asked dangerously.

The sudden sound of the double doors being opened saved Keepa's from Baralai's wrath. They all looked in surprise as Tidus, in full Abe gear, came into the locker room. No one said anything for a long moment.

"What you doing here?" Wakka finally asked.

"I'm a member of this team, right? I came to play."

Everyone turned to Baralai to see what he had to say about this. Baralai looked at Tidus and debated. He wanted to kick him out and tell him to never return. But, he also thought they had a better chance at winning tonight if he allowed Tidus to play. He needed something to show to Coach Kingsley and a winning victory may sway him to become to coach the Abes.

"Fine," he said, leaving the locker room abruptly. He had better things to deal with right now besides an amnesiac Tidus Stone. He walked out to overlook the crowd. As usual, they had a sold out stadium. He frowned slightly when he noticed Paine seated on the far right, with Mr. Isaaru at her side. He would deal with her, too, in due time. Right now, he'd let her have her fun.

**End of Ch. 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Rikku's Secret**_

Yuna absently ran the dish cloth over the dirty plate. It was her turn to do the dishes. She didn't mind: it gave her an opportunity to think. She stared out the window above the sink at the dark night, wondering when she should go see her father again. They hadn't exactly spoken since the school year began. She would have to go see his counselor and try to get help. Braska just refused to admit that he had a problem. She wished Tidus could help her with this. He seemed to understand what she was going through. Or, he used to. She knew that at this very moment he and Darcy were in the living room watching a movie with Wakka. She had been delighted upon discovering that Tidus had moved back into the Mika house. Her happiness was short lived when she realized he'd brought extra baggage: Darcy. Dinner had been a nauseating event as Darcy called Tidus pet names and kissed him several times. Yuna realized she would have to eat someplace else.

"Hey, Yuna, do you feel like going for a drive with me?" Rikku asked, poking her head into the kitchen.

"Where to?"

"Gippal needs more O.J. I'm just glad his throat medication is finally working, though he sounds funny. Wanna come?"

Yuna tossed her dishrag into the sink as another peel of hysterical laughter escaped Darcy's lips. She rolled her eyes and followed Rikku out of the kitchen. They passed Teenan, another Shady Field evictee. Yuna had asked him why he didn't just move into the frat house, but he claimed it was too noisy there most of the time and he had a hard time studying or sleeping.

"Hey, where you girls off to?" he asked.

"To get O.J. Do you need anything?" Yuna asked, grabbing her jacket.

"Mind if I tag along? I have some shopping to do."

Yuna looked at Rikku. She shrugged. Gippal watched the three of them head out into the night. He would be glad when Rikku got back with his juice. He had never been this sick before. And he liked to talk. He was the kind of guy that liked verbally expressing himself. Ironically, since he hadn't been able to speak much, he'd written quite a bit of songs in his spare time. He walked to the doorway of the living room. He smiled weakly at Wakka and Tidus. The Psyches hadn't made it to the finals, but they'd come close. He knew that the Abes were the new champions. But, he wasn't about to pass out any congratulatory cigars just yet. When the season began again, he was going for gold. Now that the season was over, he was back to doing his schoolwork again. Something he hadn't been looking forward to.

He glared hotly at Darcy. His throat problems were all her fault. She claimed there wasn't anything in that drink she'd been holding, but Dr. Marlowe was going to call him in a few days with his test results. His mother hadn't been pleased with his carelessness. She'd told him all his life to never drink from another person's cup. Sure, he'd disobeyed several times before, only drinking from Rikku or Mallet's cup.

"Hey, Gippal, come on in and join us. We're watching _The_ _Maester's Bride_. It's a thriller," Tidus said.

"Yeah, sure," Gippal said in his new raspy voice. He walked over and plopped down next to Wakka, who was texting someone.

"Damn, I got to go to the restaurant. I'll see you guys later," he said, getting up and heading out of the living room.

"I don't think Wakka realizes what a huge responsibility that restaurant is going to be," Gippal said.

"But, it'll be his. He'll never have to work for anyone," Darcy argued, secretly liking the way Gippal sounded now. She'd thought his voice was too high before. Now, he sounded sexy. She had no idea blizzaga could do that to the throat. She was glad Tidus hadn't drunk it now. She liked his voice. Technically, one shouldn't drink the stuff at all. It was better taken up the nose. But, she wasn't a drug expert, so she excused herself completely.

"What's wrong with hard work? You can't expect to just sail through life, Darcy," Tidus lectured, reaching for the bowl of cheddar popcorn. He knew that she expected to marry someone with money, perhaps even him. She despised working and wanted someone to take care of her.

Darcy scowled and turned her eyes back to the screen. She liked this movie. The heroine was exactly the type of woman she wanted to be. She ruled her home with an iron fist, and her husband did what he was told. As a maester, he was an important member of the temple and his wife was supposed to be trying to set an example for the community. She wasn't having any of it, and did what she wanted.

"Hey, guys, the hot water won't be working between ten and two tomorrow. Someone's coming to fix it," Mr. Isaaru said, appearing in the doorway. He'd just returned from the farmhouse. He'd tried to convince Paine to spend the night with him. She said she didn't like being in the house. Well, he wasn't about to spend every night in that dump.

"You must have a job now. You're hardly ever here," Gippal said.

Mr. Isaaru frowned. "What's the matter with your voice? Are you sick? I'm helping Paine at the farm."

"I guess I got a hold of something bad," Gippal said, staring directly at Darcy.

"It wasn't that damn drink! I'm sick of you blaming me!"

"Like hell it wasn't! I was fine before then."

"A drink made you sick? I can believe that. These people are sick these days. They'll put anything in your drink," Mr. Isaaru advised.

Tidus stared at him thoughtfully. For the first time since that night, he believed that Darcy might have put something in that drink. He knew that she had wanted him to drink it desperately.

"A guy came by looking for you today," he told Mr. Isaaru.

Mr. Isaaru's eyes bulged. "What? Who? What'd he look like?"

Tidus shrugged. "He said you'd know who he was. He was big, with black hair and a silver tooth."

Mr. Isaaru nodded thoughtfully. He knew who he was alright. Damn. They were getting too close. He'd have to give them some hush gil soon. But right now he was focused on more important things: like whether or not Paine would accept his marriage proposal this weekend. He'd booked a nice bed and breakfast in southeast Zanarkand and was hoping to return to the Mika house a newly engaged man. He hoped to be married by Christmas. He needed to convince Paine to get a joint account and pay off his debts before he spent the New Year at Zuke Memorial.

* * *

"So, where are you heading this evening, Chappu?" Lulu asked as they left bakery. She was going out with Wakka tonight, finally, and she wanted to make sure that Chappu had entertainment for the night. She felt responsible for him. He was like the little brother she had always wanted. Chappu paused by his bicycle and looked her way.

His heartbeat picked up. Was she finally asking him out? Would they finally be able to spend some time together outside of the bakery? Except for the weekends, Lulu only worked one day during the week. He wanted to see more of her. Perhaps get to know her like he'd never known any other girl before.

"I don't have any plans. What's up?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

"I was just wondering, that's all. I'm going out with Wakka tonight."

"Oh."

Lulu stared at him intently, thinking she heard more than a little bit of disappointment in his voice. She wondered if her mother were correct about Chappu. That was silly. The boy just didn't know anybody else. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Why don't you hang out with me tomorrow? I can introduce you to my friends."

"Sure. That sounds good," he said, his spirits picking up again. If she wanted her friends to get to know him that meant that he was an important part of her life.

"Do you need a lift? We can put your bike in my trunk," she said, pausing by her wagon.

"That's okay. I have to meet someone downtown."

"Okay. Well, I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Bye, Lulu," he said, watching her drive off. He got on his bike and started pedaling in the direction of downtown Zanarkand. He should have taken the ride from Lulu. By the time he got to the Tornado, he was exhausted. He chained his bike securely and went inside.

He looked around. The now familiar blue-haired young man waved to him from a corner table. He hurried over. Seymour frowned at him. _Why the hell had he worn his work uniform? Didn't he know it was proper to shower and change before going to meet someone? _

"Hi. I haven't ordered yet. Are you hungry?" Seymour asked, taking a sip of water.

"Sure," Chappu agreed.

"We'll order first and then get down to business," Seymour said, signaling their waitress. After they had placed their orders, he folded his hands under his temple wondering if he could really trust this guy. After all, he didn't know anything about him. Not even his last name.

"So, listen, Chappu. I'm not going to beat around the bush. I need a delivery man, and it's none of your business what my business is. I don't like nosy people. Just do as you're told, and you'll be paid nicely."

Chappu swallowed nervously. "It's…not illegal is it?"

Seymour chuckled. "Of course it is. Don't tell me you're scared to get your hands a little dirty. I thought you needed the gil."

"I do. I just don't want to go to jail."

"Do exactly as I tell you and you won't have to worry about that. Now, are you in or out?"

"What am I delivering?"

"Didn't I just tell you that wasn't any of your damn business? I have clients that depend on me to give them things."

"You mean drugs, don't you?"

"So what if I do? Afraid?"

"No. I just don't get it. You seem rich to me. Why would a rich guy sell drugs?"

"To stay rich. Don't worry about my reasons. Are you in or out?" Seymour repeated. He didn't need this. He could find any sucker looking to make some gil. He had a particular reason for wanting Chappu. He was working with Lulu for one thing. And he could keep tabs on her. Seymour stared into space as he wondered why in Yevon's sake he couldn't shake Lulu Oliver from his system. He'd dated several girls since their high school breakup. None of them had been worthy. They always seemed to be lacking in some department. He knew that Lulu would probably never belong to him again, but he had to know what she doing, how she was feeling, etc.

"Did you hear me? I said yes," Chappu said, staring at the strange guy with fascination. He had completely zoned out on Chappu for a good five minutes. His lavender-blue eyes staring at absolutely nothing.

"Good. I need you to start tomorrow. Do you have to work at that bakery?"

"Yeah. I get off at three."

"Fine. I'll pick you up from there."

Across the restaurant, Auron held a glass of water at the soda machine and stared intently at the red-headed boy. Who was he? Could it be? It wasn't likely in a million years, but there was definitely a possibility that the young man he was watching was exactly who he thought he was. And if that were the case, he couldn't help but wonder what he was doing in Zanarkand.

* * *

Paine sat on the stoop of her porch and looked at the bills she'd just collected from the mailbox. The air was beginning to get chilly but she loved being outside at the farm. Everything about the farm made her feel relaxed. She felt a slight twinge of guilt about not being in college right now. It was a feeling she felt a lot recently. She just didn't feel like being burdened with papers to write, research in the library, and tests right now. She looked up at the mid October sky and wondered if there was a chance of rain this evening. She looked back at the house. She wondered if she consider fixing the place up. Her granny would like that. And by doing so, she could bargain her college days away.

She turned back to the road as she heard the engine of a car approaching. She was surprised to see the familiar red jeep making its way down the dirt road. Aside from Clive, she hadn't had any visitors out here in months. She saw Talynda at work, and she always claimed to be so busy that she couldn't come out to the farm and visit. She stood up and waited for Yuna to get out of the jeep.

Yuna got out of her jeep and waved to Paine. She made her way to the house slowly. She felt a tiny bit uneasy. She and Paine weren't the closest of friends, but she wanted to let the girl know that she still cared. She stared at her in surprise once she was close enough to really look at her. It was highly unusual to find Paine wearing lip gloss, let alone the amount of makeup she was wearing today: blue eye shadow, mascara, red lipstick. Her hair was brushed away from her face, and it seemed as though she had curled it a bit recently. She was wearing a snug red, long sleeved shirt and tight blue jeans. Over this, a white apron with blue dots.

"Hi, Yuna. What brings you by?"

"I…I just hadn't seen you in awhile. How are you?"

Paine stared at Yuna for a moment. She looked down at the ground and hid a grin. Yuna Riley had been someone in high school she would have never tried to get to know. She was a member of the popular crowd and a big flirt. Before Mr. Isaaru's class, the two girls had hardly ever spoken. And now Yuna was at her farm, checking up on her.

"I'm fine. How are things at the house? Who's in my room?"

Yuna sat down on the stoop. "Darcy," she said, dryly.

"Darcy? I guess she managed to talk Tidus into that. What about the others? Are they there?"

"All except you, Lulu, and Baralai. Teenan's in Baralai's room, and Datto's in Lulu's room. Is Mr. Isaaru planning on moving out? I haven't seen him around much."

"Now how would I know the answer to that?"

Yuna shrugged. "Is it supposed to be a secret that you and he are dating? He sure doesn't think so."

"It's not. I don't care who knows."

"Well, if he makes you happy, I'm happy for you."

"Sure. What about Tidus? Does he remember anything?"

"Not as far as I can tell. I can't concentrate on my life and worry about Tidus right now. Darcy will take care of him."

"I'm sure she will, but doesn't that bother you?"

"I can't make him remember me. Besides, I've been thinking about dating again. It's not fair to me to just sit around while Tidus has all the fun."

"There you go, girl. Um…have you seen Baralai?" Paine asked cautiously. She wanted it to sound casual, but she knew it didn't. She hadn't seen him since that night at The Shiva, a few weeks ago.

"Not since this frat party a week ago. Why?"

Paine shrugged. "Just making sure he's still breathing."

"He's fine. Well, if you're sure you are, I have to head to work."

"Working at the Tornado, I see. If my memory serves me right, doesn't a familiar blond work there, too? You don't have to answer. After all, Tidus isn't your problem anymore," Paine said, watching Yuna head back to her jeep. Why couldn't the girl just admit she wanted to be with the guy? It wasn't that hard, was it? She headed back inside of the house.

* * *

Baralai stared at his reflection in the long mirror, admiring the way the charcoal gray hoodie looked on him. With winter looming around the corner, he thought it was time to start updating his hoodie collection. He looked over at Letty, who'd accompanied him to the store. He smirked. He was flirting with the counter girl. He wondered briefly if he should get the hoodie in a smaller size. After all, he'd bulked up a bit over the past summer. He wasn't as big as Letty or Wakka, but there was definite t-shirt strain.

He placed the hoodie with the others he had selected and walked up to the counter. He could hear Letty inviting the unknown girl to hang out at the frat house. He was more than sure LeBlanc wouldn't appreciate it. But, he shrugged, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He placed the pile of hoodies on the counter. Letty turned to him.

"I guess this means you're finally done," he complained. They had been in this store for a hour and a half. He'd bought a pair of jeans and had gotten bored quickly. Flirting with the average looking salesgirl had given him a way to past the time.

"Yeah. You can't rush perfection," Baralai declared, handing the salesgirl a random credit card.

"Forget perfection. Try starvation. Let's go to Kelk's and get a cheese steak sandwich."

"Fine," Baralai said, leaning over to sign the sales slip. He took the enormous bag from the girl and followed Letty out of the store. It was Saturday, but the mall in north Zanarkand wasn't as packed as he'd thought it would be. They started in the direction of the restaurant.

"Hey, isn't that Mr. Isaaru?" Letty asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Right there," Letty said, turning Baralai to the right.

"Yeah…" Baralai trailed off, wondering what his former landlord was doing at a jewelry store. He couldn't help being curious.

"Let's go," Letty insisted.

"Go ahead and get us a table. I'll be there in a minute," he said, walking slowly over to the store's window. He stood there and watched as the saleslady showed Mr. Isaaru a nice diamond ring. He frowned slightly. Why in Yevon would he need a ring? A sick feeling in the pit of his stomach replaced the hunger. Was he…planning on proposing to Paine? Would she accept? Did she really love the guy? He continued to stare in disbelief. Mr. Isaaru couldn't be serious. He could ask any random woman in Zanarkand to be his wife, what the hell did he want with Paine Gardner?

He forgot about Letty and waited until Mr. Isaaru indeed purchased that ring. Why did he suddenly feel angry? He continued to stare at Mr. Isaaru as if he were facing an opponent in the sphere pool. Why did he suddenly want to rush the guy through the store's glass door? He watched him leave the store, staying rooted to his spot. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd do if he confronted the guy. He didn't want to make a public spectacle, though, or possibly be arrested. He went inside the store to ask the saleslady if that had indeed been an engagement ring.

She smiled at him. "Hello. Interested in anything particular today?"

_Drop the smile. I'm not buying shit. _"That guy that just left…um, was that an engagement ring he bought?"

The saleslady gave him a curious smile.

"I know him. He's my landlord. Um…I'd like to throw a surprise party for him if he's got something to celebrate, you know."

"Well, there is. He's planning to propose to a woman he loves. He wanted to make sure she would be pleased with his purchase, and you know, I think she will be."

"Fucking great," he muttered.

"Sir?"

"Um, nothing. Thank you," he said, leaving the store quickly. He headed in the direction of the restaurant. He walked numbly pass the people that were waiting in line. Would Paine really marry that guy? What could he do to stop her? Did he even want to stop her? After all, she was a grown woman and she wasn't stupid. If she agreed to marry the guy, it would be because she wanted to.

"Excuse me, young man, but there's a line here," complained an elderly man.

"Buzz off. Someone's waiting for me," he explained dryly to the host.

* * *

Tidus placed his ticket on the ticketholder and headed to the soda station to fix his drinks. Auron had been short on the wait staff this evening and had asked Tidus to help out. He didn't particularly mind. Well, he wouldn't particularly mind if a certain brunette wasn't giving him dirty looks all evening. He knew that he owed her an apology. He was waiting on the opportunity to deliver it. At the Mika house, it seemed as though they were never alone. Someone was always around. He filled a glass with soda and watched Yuna as she carried a tray of food across the restaurant.

He couldn't help but think that she looked cute in her uniform with her hair pulled up, her red apron tied securely around her waist. He carried his drinks over to his table of three girls.

"Hey, you're an Abe. What are you doing working here?" one girl asked as he handed her a drink.

He shrugged. "I've got to do something in the off season."

"I guess. Can I have your autograph?"

Tidus smiled tightly. Now he knew why Auron never let the guys out on the floor. He knew that the Abes wouldn't get any rest from their demanding fans. He'd been signing autographs all evening. The tips hadn't been too bad, though. Except for a few jerks that didn't think he needed the gil and had openly said so.

He checked on two other tables and headed to the food window to wait on his order.

"Your order will be ready in a few more minutes," Gippal said.

Tidus nodded and watched Yuna head toward the window to place a new ticket on the wheel. Their eyes met briefly, but neither spoke. He watched her head to the soda station.

"Order up," Gippal tried to chirp, but it just sounded weird to his ears. He could kill Darcy.

Tidus delivered the girls their order and headed back to the waiter's station. He absently started rolling silverware and placing it in the bin. He noticed that Auron was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, probably checking on how business was going. Wakka was off today. Yuna strolled slowly over to the waiter's station. She reached beneath the counter for extra napkins.

"Yuna…" Tidus began.

She glared up at him. Was she really that mad at him? He squatted down on her eye level.

"I just wanted to say that I'm…sorry."

"Really? What for?"

"You know what for. I don't know why, but I don't want you mad at me."

"And I don't want you to think I'm some cheap easy girl, either."

"I don't think that. Look, can we start over? Be friends again?"

"Okay. Just stop coming on to me, and we should be fine."

"And what if you come on to me?"

"Ha. Wait on it. We'd better get back to work."

"Right," he said, slightly disappointed that she hadn't came on to him. It wasn't just the sex. He wanted to know this girl again. It was important to him. He had a feeling that she had been someone special. He went to check on his tables again, simply glad for now that she was at least talking to him. He hoped to gain his memory back, but it was beginning to seem as though that would never happen. He frowned remembering that Yuna had gone out with Teenan to a movie last night. They had come in late, but he hadn't been asleep. He needed to talk to Jecht. He would be able to tell him if what he'd had with Yuna had been important.

After work, he drove right over. He found Zalora in the kitchen, putting dishes into the dishwasher. She stared up at him in surprise.

"Hi. What brings you by?" she asked.

"Is my Dad home?"

"Yeah. He's in his room, watching the news."

He walked down the hallway to find Jecht on the exercise bike, with a towel around his neck. He seemed to be struggling to pedal a bit.

"Hey, Dad."

Jecht jolted. Upon seeing his slender, athletically framed son standing there looking like he had enough stamina to run to Besaid, Jecht pedaled faster. Damn kid. Damn youth.

"Hey. What'cha doin' here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Yuna."

Jecht raised a dark eyebrow. "What about her?"

Tidus walked in and sat on the sofa. He scratched his neck. "I need to know about our relationship. Was it serious?"

"I can't tell you that. You know that. Do you think it was?"

"Yeah, and I don't know why."

"Dump Darcy."

Tidus rolled his eyes. Not this again. "What has that got to do with this?"

"Well, Einstein, dump Darcy and date Yuna. Maybe you'll remember everything just by being next to her, if you know what I mean."

"She already told me no."

"Well, that's because you're still fooling around with Darcy. Yuna's not that type of girl."

"That's right. It would make her feel dirty fooling around with me behind Darcy's back. She wouldn't want to hurt her."

Jecht stopped pedaling and stared at him. He wouldn't tell Tidus, but he had already figured out something about Yuna on his own. There might be hope for the boy. He watched Tidus get up and head over to table covered with a leopard print cloth. He moved the cloth and opened the mini fridge that sat under it to grab a bottle of water. Jecht was almost amused. That fridge hadn't always been there. He'd put it there last February.

* * *

_Yuna's mad at me. I acted like a jerk at this party tonight. And I'm not sure why I did it. I said that I was going to make an effort to change, and I am. I didn't sleep with some random girl tonight, either. Believe me, I was tempted. I'm pretty horny. I know that I'm different. It's not just being in Zanarkand or maybe it is. If I were in Luca, all of this would be pretty easy for me. Although Yuna's mad at me right now, I can't seem to get that kiss out of my mind. Or her. I just feel drawn to her. It's not just sexually, though I'd be lying if I said there was no sexual attraction. I like her. I feel funny around her. You know how you just want to reach out and touch someone sometimes? That's how she makes me feel…._

Darcy closed the journal quickly. She thought she heard footsteps. She listened more closely. Yep, she'd definitely heard footsteps. Walking right past Tidus' bedroom door. She waited on whomever to keep going and then she decided she should leave before Tidus caught her. She didn't even know where he was right now. He'd gotten off of work an hour ago. Perhaps it really was him, going to the kitchen for a snack. She opened the door cautiously and peeked out. The hallway was clear. She stepped out quickly and shut the door. She tried not to slam it, though she wanted to. She'd been secretly reading Tidus' journal since they'd moved into the house.

So, he had a little crush on Yuna. She'd make sure that Yuna never knew it. She supposed she should have thought that the situation was a little ironic. Amnesiac or not, Tidus still had feelings for Yuna. What the hell was so special about Yuna? She also knew that drip Teenan had a crush on her as well. She was about to head back to Paine's old room, her room now, but decided to see who was home. She headed to the kitchen and instantly wished she hadn't. Yuna sat at the counter, absently eating out of a pint of ice cream. She still wore her uniform.

Darcy leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms. "Where's Tidus?" she demanded.

Yuna put another tiny spoonful in her mouth before replying. "I don't know. He's not home?"

"You know he's not."

"I don't know where he is. It's no longer my business what he does with his time, you know."

"You got that right. Let's keep it that way and everyone in this house will get along just fine. He's mine, Yuna. You can't have him back."

Yuna put the top back on her container of ice cream. She wasn't going to give Darcy the satisfaction of stooping to her level. She was going to take a hot shower and go to bed. She bid the girl a good night and headed to her room. She was right. There was no need for any fighting. She had Tidus and Yuna didn't.

Darcy turned to leave the kitchen and confronted Rikku. She immediately felt a finger poking in her chest.

"Yuna's too nice to kick your butt, but I'm not."

"Yeah? Try it. What's your problem?"

"You're my problem. Well, not really mine, but you're a pain in my cousin's butt and I don't like it."

Darcy removed Rikku's finger slowly. "She's a big girl, Rikku. If she wants Tidus, let her try to get him. All's fair in love and war."

"Believe me; you don't want her to try to get him. Yuna's never had any trouble getting a guy she wants."

"Well, I don't give up easily, either. Let's keep things here nice and friendly. Both of you stay away from my guy," Darcy warned and headed down the hall to her room, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder. Rikku glared at her, wanting desperately to snatch her by said hair and drag her up the stairs. She let her anger slowly seep away as the faint sound of a guitar suddenly filled the air. She turned back towards the kitchen, feeling her anger build again. Was that Gippal? Hadn't he promised her that he was done with music and wanting to be a rock star?

She walked slowly through the kitchen. She didn't want to give him enough warning to hide the guitar away. She hadn't even known that he was still interested in music. He never talked about it, the band, or even the guys that were still on the road. She thought that he had sincerely given it up. She hoped so. She knew that he had been hurt deeply to be replaced by Knaves in his own band. She paused at the doorway to the short hallway off the kitchen. Sure enough, she could hear Gippal strumming away on his guitar.

She was about to throw his door open and crush his dreams again when he started singing. Her mouth fell open. _I'm in love with this girlllll…_

She pressed her ear to the door to make sure she was hearing correctly. The same husky, slightly gravelly tone continued on. Was that her Gippal? Gippal, whose voice was so terrible that cats started hissing whenever they heard him singing. It couldn't be. There had to be someone else in there. Because this person singing…could sing. And sing well enough to make her want to faint at his feet. Of course, she knew it was indeed Gippal. His recent voice transformation could be heard clearly in every syllable. She backed away from the door slowly. She knew that she should go in there and give him the praise he'd always wanted from her. She couldn't do that. She couldn't let anyone hear him sing now. Life on the road had caused her Gippal once before and she couldn't risk him leaving her again. Not for any amount of fame. She walked back through the kitchen and deliberately turned on the sink faucet. Almost immediately, the music came to an end.

**End of Ch. 8. Thanks for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**The Proposal**_

"So, about what time does Mr. Isaaru get home?" Baralai asked as he watched Datto carry a package of Oreos and a glass of milk to the counter. He didn't know why, but he'd always had Datto pegged as a milk and cookies type of guy. So wholesome.

Datto dipped a cookie into his milk before answering and then he shrugged. "It all depends. Sometimes he's here before dinner, and sometimes he doesn't come home at all."

"He spends the night at the farm?"

"I guess. Why? Are you planning on moving back in? I don't think we have the room."

"Nah. I just had some things I needed to get off my chest with him."

"Well, I'm going to head up to my room. Wanna join me til he gets here? We can play this new game I just bought this weekend."

"No. I'll wait here for awhile."

"Okay," Datto said, taking his milk and cookies with him.

Baralai sat at the counter alone, wondering what Mr. Isaaru was up to for the millionth time. He just wasn't buying that he could possibly really love Paine. Why not? His mind asked. Don't you? He got up and grabbed a soda from one of the fridges to clear his head from those ridiculous thoughts. He liked Paine well enough when she made an effort to be tolerable. He straddled the stool again and wondered why he was really here. The truth was, he'd been planning to kick Mr. Isaaru's ass, but now he felt like a fool. He couldn't do that. If he did that, then Paine would know…

"Hey, Baralai. What are you doing here?" Gippal asked, carrying a few books and setting them on the counter.

Baralai grimaced. "I see that your voice is still fucked up. I thought you had meds for that."

Gippal shrugged. "They're not working. I'm waiting for the doctor to tell me what was really in that damn punch at the frat party."

"At the frat party? That could have been any damn thing. You know guys like to spike punch and stuff like that."

"Sure, I guess you're right. I still want to know what it was. So, what are you doing here?" he asked again, taking note that Baralai was drinking one of Wakka's peach sodas.

"I came by to see Mr. Isaaru."

"Well, he's outside getting the mail. He should be in the house in a minute. I'm going to see if Rik is home. I'll see you later," Gippal said, leaving the kitchen. Baralai carried his soda from the kitchen to the hall where he could walk down to Mr. Isaaru's office. He tapped on the door. He thought he heard a sigh come from the other side of the door. He didn't care.

"Enter," Mr. Isaaru called.

He opened the door. Mr. Isaaru stared at him with mild interest from behind his desk. Baralai closed the door and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He looked around the office. It was pretty messy, with papers on top of the cabinets and on the sofa. Mr. Mika would not be pleased. He had kept this office in immaculate condition.

"What brings you by, Baralai?"

"I guess there's no need to beat around the bush. I'm concerned about Paine."

"Then why don't you go out to the farm and tell her? Oh, that's right. She hates you."

"She hates me? Did she say that?"

Mr. Isaaru paused before answering. He couldn't help but notice Baralai's voice had raised an octave. What was really going on with him and Paine? Too bad he didn't care. He had to do everything in his power to remain in Zanarkand. Because if he didn't come up with his bookie's gil, he would definitely have to consider relocating. And the farplane wasn't one of his options.

"No, she didn't say that, but I can tell. Don't concern yourself. I'll take care of Paine."

"Is that why you bought that ring? Is that how you're planning on taking care of her?"

"How do you know I bought a ring? Are you following me?"

"Get real. I just happened to be at the mall when you decided to do something stupid."

"I don't think it's stupid at all. If you wait around, you'll see that it wasn't as well."

"You really think Paine would marry you?"

"Yes, I do and don't go running your big mouth about it. It's supposed to be a surprise."

Baralai chuckled. "Oh, there'll be a surprise alright. On you. Paine will never marry you."

"Well, that's my problem. Good day," he said, dismissing Baralai. He had more important things to worry about right now. He picked up the phone to make a call.

"If you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me," Baralai couldn't help threatening.

Mr. Isaaru placed the phone down slowly. Had he heard correctly? Had this young punk threatened him? In his house? He placed his hands under his temple as he contemplated Baralai. He knew who his father was, of course. And that fact alone probably made Baralai think his shit didn't stink.

"Baralai, I wouldn't do anything to hurt Paine. Your concern touches me. I'm the best thing that's ever happened to her. You'll see. Now, run along," he said, picking up the phone again.

"Do you know how easily I could have Paine again if I wanted her?"

Mr. Isaaru wasn't sure how accurate that information was, but he couldn't risk it either way. It was time to get Baralai Griffin out of his hair once and for all.

"Let me show you that it's me that she wants. Come by the farm on Monday afternoon. I promise you'll see my ring on her finger."

"I'll be there," Baralai promised, leaving the office. He felt sorry for the man. He really was pathetic. He should know that he couldn't compete with him in any way. He stood outside of the office for a long moment, debating going back in to kick his ass for his own satisfaction and then he left.

Yuna watched him leave. She had just slipped on her jacket. She was heading over to the townhouse to visit Braska. She desperately wanted things to go back to the way things used to be between them. Ironically, before she became involved with Tidus. Well, Braska shouldn't be losing any sleep recently. She'd lost Tidus. Again.

* * *

By the time Yuna got to the townhouse, a light rain had begun to fall. She sighed, turning on her wipers. Technically, she should be at the library, checking out books to start writing one of her term papers. It could wait until after dinner. She pulled into the driveway, reaching for her blue umbrella. She always kept in it in the jeep, just in case. As she made her way down the walkway, she paused. There was a sign in the grass. She walked slowly around to read the front. Her heart beat picked up as she realized it was a For Sale sign. Her father was selling the townhouse? Why hadn't he told her? She hurried to the front door and used her key.

"Father, are you home?" she called, placing the wet umbrella in the hall's corner. She searched the downstairs area and found nothing. She saw that Merlene had an unbaked lamb sitting in a pan on the oven. Where was Merlene? Where was her father? She headed up the stairs to check the bedroom. The door to Braska's room was pulled up, but not shut. She walked slowly to the door.

"Father," she called softly, not wanting to wake him if he were napping. She didn't hear anything. She pushed the door open an inch and peered inside. Braska was in the bed, but she thought she heard the sound of snoring. She pushed the door opened further, and the strong stench of alcohol immediately greeted her. Her heart sank. She could see one of Braska's bare ankles at the foot of the bed. She rounded the corner of the bed, and covered her eyes quickly.

Braska, half naked, lay sprawled on his stomach. _Why is he half naked? In the middle of the afternoon? What the hell is going on around here?_ Only a blanket covered the lower half of his body and she suspected that he was really naked beneath it. She knew enough from his past bouts with alcohol that he was simply passed out. He continued to snore loudly. She needed answers. She decided to go back downstairs and wait on Merlene's return.

Merlene, having hidden in the master bathroom upon hearing Yuna's call, emerged slowly. She watched Braska turn on his back slowly. He had insisted that Merlene hide in the bathroom. Seeing him in the bed would convince her that he was drunk. He didn't really want her thinking that either, but it was better than her discovering that he and Merlene were much more than friends now. He wasn't sure if his daughter was ready to accept another woman in his life.

"She's probably still here, Braska," Merlene whispered as she began to put on her own clothing.

Braska nodded. "I'll go down and get rid of her. You stay put."

"Don't you think it's time we told her?"

"No. I need to know why she's here first. I don't want to bring any more complications to her life right now. She's lost the boy loves and she's worried about me."

"She's not the only one."

"Merlene, please don't start that again. I told you, I've got everything under control," he insisted, trying to remember where he had tossed his briefs. The truth was, when he'd begun this affair with Merlene, it had simply been out of loneliness and the lack of sex in his life. Now, he wasn't sure what this was. He cared about Merlene. The way she took care of the house and looked after him, endeared her to him. He pushed his feet into his slippers and left the room silently.

He found his daughter sitting quietly in the living room. He studied her for a long moment. She seemed tired. He was trying to determine whether or not she'd been crying. It was hard to tell. She sensed his presence in the doorway and looked up at him.

"Hello, Yuna."

"Father…I thought…you seemed passed out…"

"I'm fine. What brings you by on such a rainy afternoon?" he asked, settling into his favorite recliner and crossing his leg.

"Why is there a For Sale sign out front? Are you selling the townhouse?"

He thought about it, and then nodded slowly. "I've thought about this long and hard, Yuna. There are too many memories here for me. I need a new start."

He didn't dare tell her that Kinoc had fired him and he couldn't continue to pay for the house. He was going to move in an apartment. Without Yuna being there, there was really no need for the extra room, anyway.

"But, this is my home, too. I grew up here."

"I know, but life moves on, honey," he said, trying to carefully tell her something about himself and Merlene. It had been almost three years since his wife had gone on to the farplane.

She sighed. "I guess you're right. Where will you live?"

"I've rented an apartment. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes. But, you could have stayed with Cid."

"Cid and I are very different, Yuna. I need my own space." _And I don't need Cid nagging me about my drinking, either. _

"Well, if everything is okay…but what about AA?"

"Merlene has agreed to help me with that so you don't have to worry about anything besides your studies," he said, smiling.

Yuna didn't know why she felt like he was lying to her. When she was younger, he used to smile when he had tough things to tell her. But, she trusted Merlene. She had proven that she cared about what happened to Braska. She still couldn't believe that he was selling the townhouse. She got up to go to her old bedroom. She looked around, thinking about her happy memories in the room. If her father was happy, she could be happy. She returned to the doorway of the living room.

"Where's Merlene?"

"Oh…she went to the supermarket. She was missing some spices for the lamb."

"Are you sure you're okay? I can wait with you until she gets back."

"Oh, no. I'll be fine, honey."

"Okay. I'll check on you during the week," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Have a good week, Yuna."

* * *

Tidus tried to concentrate on his reading assignment for the week. The textbook lay in his lap, but his eyes kept sliding off the pages. He couldn't concentrate. That, and Darcy was sitting next to him on the sofa watching television loudly. Teenan, sprawled on the floor, jotted down a few answers to his algebra homework and looked up at the screen. He laughed along with Darcy. He had no trouble with outside noise while studying, though he did wonder where Yuna was tonight. He could hear the sound of the rain pounding the rooftop. He took a sip of his soda and watched the slight look of irritation on Tidus' face. What was his problem? He could have studied in his room. Why hadn't he? Was he, like Teenan, waiting on Yuna's return?

Unlike Tidus, he shared his math class with Yuna, and hoped he could talk her into working on the homework assignment together. It wasn't late yet, barely seven. They all heard the sound of the front door open. It took a few moments, but finally, Yuna appeared in the doorway. She smiled sheepishly at them.

"It's…um, pouring," she shrugged helplessly, as they took note of her sodden clothing. Darcy smiled widely. She couldn't help but enjoy the sight of Yuna looking like a complete mess. Her hair was plastered to her scalp, her blouse and jeans soaked clear through.

"You poor thing," Teenan said, but he didn't make a move from his position on the floor.

Darcy turned to Tidus. Her smile evaporated. She couldn't quite make out the look on his face. She could see the excitement clearly in his blue eyes, even as he tried to keep the small smile off his lips. She thought that he was going to laugh at Yuna for a moment, but her anger deepened as she realized that he wasn't simply amused by her sight. He was turned on by it. She stared at Yuna again, noticing now that her blouse clung to her bosom and the overall effect of the rain made her appear sexy, not comical. She looked down at Teenan, noticing the same stupid look on his face.

"Teenan, why don't you help Yuna?" Darcy asked.

"Uh, uh. Can't," he said, looking down at his book quickly.

"Its okay, Darcy. I feel silly," Yuna admitted, turning and heading down the hallway.

"But you look hot," Tidus muttered, oblivious to Darcy's presence.

"She did, didn't she? Right out of one of my fantasies," Teenan agreed.

"Does anybody want me to go tell Yuna to return in her bra and panties?" Darcy asked sarcastically. She didn't understand what the big deal was. She considered herself ten times sexier than Yuna. She grabbed Tidus by the hand.

"Come on. Let's go in my room," she insisted.

Tidus considered for a moment, hoping his black shorts would provide the necessary coverage. He didn't exactly want Darcy to know how turned on he was from Yuna's appearance. He cleared his throat and stood up, waiting on her to lead the way. She turned and led the way to Paine's old room. He paused in her doorway.

"I'm going to go on to my room. I need to finish reading this chapter," he explained.

"Fine. Whatever," she said, closing the door.

He walked down the hallway slowly to his room. Imagine his surprise when Mr. Isaaru had told him he'd chosen the room that had previously belonged to him. He passed Yuna's room slowly. She hadn't pushed the door all the way closed, and he could see the light coming from the inside. He looked around to make sure the hallway was clear and stepped up to the crack in the door. He closed his left eye and squinted. He could see Yuna walking around, wearing only her blouse. His breath caught. She paused in front of her floor length mirror and began unbuttoning it. She started at the bottom, working her way up, ever so slowly. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"What'cha doin'? Perving on my cousin?" He heard and looked up to see Rikku looking over the balustrade upstairs.

He stepped away from the door quickly. He smiled quickly. "Um, no. Not at all. Teenan wanted to ask Yuna about studying together on their math."

"Then why isn't he the one perving at the door?"

"I wasn't perving."

"You didn't knock, either," she said and squealed suddenly. Gippal had appeared and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tidus silently thanked him. He had been perving, but there was no way in the farplane he was going to admit that to Rikku. The girl was cute, but meddlesome. Rikku giggled as Gippal bit her neck.

"Why don't you come on back to the room and let me do some perving?" He asked her.

"I guess so."

Tidus watched them run back to Rikku's room. Suddenly, Yuna's door opened. She stared up at him, unconsciously holding her robe closed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was talking to your cousin," he explained.

"Oh," she said, staring at him a moment longer. She wished she could tell him about her strange afternoon at the townhouse. She decided she should take a warm shower before she caught cold. He watched Yuna continue on to the bathroom, resisting his urge to ask her if she wanted company. The front door opened and Wakka and Datto came in, carrying pizza.

"Hey, we got pizza, ya," Wakka told him as if he were blind.

"How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it," Datto said easily. He had to admit that he liked living in this house rather than with the other Abes at the frat house. It was more personal here. And if he wanted alone time with Calli, he didn't have a roommate to worry about. Not that Jassu was above giving him privacy. Jassu's idea of privacy was hiding under his bed covers, pretending he wasn't in the room.

* * *

Up in Rikku's room, things between her and Gippal were getting hot and heavy. As soon as the door was kicked closed, Gippal had pinned her against it. She had almost forgotten how quickly he could have her naked. She remembered vaguely that Yuna wanted to speak to her about something as Gippal used his teeth to pull her t-shirt up. He had made Rikku handcuff his hands behind his back, insisting he could get her clothes off without using them. Rikku shuddered as his mouth moved past her left breast. She didn't know why she gave into Gippal and his kinky games. He wouldn't have to worry about getting past a bra. She wasn't wearing one. And that was why she was rarely seen walking around the house after seven thirty. Gippal insisted that she go to bed sans bra and panties.

He got on his knees to use his teeth to try to unbuckle her jeans. "Jeans, Rik. This won't stop me," he muttered to her between his teeth and the button. After tugging for a few minutes, he got the button through the hole. _Woooo!_ The zipper wouldn't be a problem at all. And for this, he was grateful that his teeth were a good size.

"Ouch, Gippal," Rikku complained, as his teeth came into contact with her hip. He simply giggled. There was a small tap from the other side of the door.

"Um, Rikku, do you have a minute?" Yuna asked.

"Not right now. What's up?" Rikku asked, as Gippal continued to tug her jeans down her thighs.

She heard Yuna lean against the door. "I just want someone to talk to. It's been a weird afternoon. I couldn't reach Lulu."

"You sound upset. Is it something with your father?"

"Why don't you come down to the kitchen with me? I feel weird talking to a door."

"Um…"

"Wakka and Datto brought pizza."

"Hear that, Gippal? Aren't you hungry?" Rikku whispered.

"Very," Gippal agreed, pressing his face between her thighs.

Yuna heard what she was certain was a moan. Was Gippal in there? She hadn't seen him.

"Um, I'll talk to you later, Rikku," she said, moving away from the door hurriedly.

Rikku heard her retreating footsteps. She wanted to reprimand Gippal. Yuna surely knew that something was going on in here. Not that her having sex with Gippal was some kind of secret, she just felt guilty about Yuna hearing it. After all, when was the last time her cousin had had sex? She recommended it, as she pulled Gippal's hair, in an effort to make him stop long enough to get away from the damn door. He grunted, indicating that he liked that.

"Gippal…let's move away from the…door," she gasped.

He agreed, backing off. Rikku lifted her shirt all the way off and followed Gippal to the bed.

"Do you want me to take your cuffs off?" she asked.

"Not really. But, you can undress me," he said, waiting.

She set about doing just that hardly surprised that he wasn't wearing underwear. He usually didn't. She wondered briefly what he would do if he were ever robbed. Then she deemed that thought ridiculous. Who the hell would want Gippal's clothes? The name of the store where he bought his clothes should have been called _Don't Give a Damn. _The aroma of the pizza had traveled upstairs and Rikku was more than a little hungry. She wondered if Gippal would settle for a quickie.

She lay on the bed, eagle spread.

"Hold on. Where's the foreplay?" he complained, closing her legs.

"I just, um, want you so badly," she said, knowing he would like that.

"That's good to know, but the best things come to those who wait," he said.

Rikku sighed deeply, ignoring the rumble in her stomach.

* * *

"So, when do I get to meet this Chappu guy?" Wakka asked as he and Lulu left the movie theater on Friday night. He wondered if he should be worried about this mystery guy. After all, he hadn't been spending as much time with Lulu these past few months. She understood that he had more responsibility with Auron being ill, but Wakka also knew that Lulu didn't appreciate being neglected, either. He hoped she were busy with school and work, and not getting to know this Chappu guy in a more intimate manner.

"I thought he was going to meet us at the theater tonight. I guess something must have come up," she said, as a strong gust of wind whipped through her dark hair.

"I guess. So, where to now? We could go back to the Mika house? Plenty of privacy."

"Now, why would we need privacy?" she asked coyly.

"Or we could hit up the club scene. Feel like partying?" he asked, though he had never known Lulu to be much of a party girl.

"Sorry, Wakka, no sex tonight. Time of the month, but we can go back to the sorority house."

"Doesn't sound like any privacy to me, ya. I didn't want sex, Lu, I just wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"It has been awhile since we've been alone," she said, gently stroking his cheek. He sighed. He could stare into Lulu's scarlet eyes all night, and that's exactly what he intended to do.

"So, stay the night with me. We can cuddle, ya."

"Lead the way," she agreed, as he grabbed her hand and led her down the steps to the parking lot. By the time they got to the Mika house, they found the housemates in the living room playing Monopoly. Yuna looked up at the pair in the doorway.

"Hey, Lulu and Wakka are here. Do you guys wanna play?" she asked them, holding the dice.

"Then we'd have to start over and I'm winning," Gippal said, proud of the four pieces of property he owned.

"That's okay. We'll just watch for awhile," Lulu said, leading Wakka over to the sofa. Yuna rolled the dice and moved a few spaces, landing on Tidus' New York Avenue.

"Can I give you a rain check? I've only got three hundred dollars," Yuna said, hoping Tidus wasn't ruthless enough to snatch the last of her cash when she only had one piece of property.

"Pay up, Yuna. You know the rules," Darcy said coolly.

Yuna sighed deeply and held out her precious cash toward Tidus.

"That's okay. I'll collect from you when I need to," he said, refusing to take the money.

"That's cheating," Darcy said.

"Not really. He owns the property. He can decide if he wants to collect or not," Teenan said, preparing to roll.

Darcy stared at him for a moment, wondering why he wasn't on campus doing something with his frat brothers. To her, it seemed as though he were only a member of Delta Strife in name only. Either way, she didn't care, she wasn't about to bend the rules for Yuna.

"Cheating. Let's take a vote," she declared.

While they debated, Wakka walked out to the hall to call Auron. After three rings, he was about to head out the door and go over there.

"Hello?" Auron finally answered.

"Hey. What's goin' on?"

"I'm busy, Wakka. If I were on my deathbed, I'd be on my way to Zuke. This I can assure you of. Besides, didn't Dr. Zeep tell you that I was out of danger? Stop checking up on me and do what other teenagers do on Friday nights: go try to get laid."

Wakka heard the faint sound of a woman's giggle. He felt foolish. Why was he checking up on Auron, anyway? Hadn't Auron made it clear that he could take care of himself and didn't really need anyone? Before he'd come to live with him, he had hardly ever seen him. He had removed himself from the family, and had seemed to like it that way. Hadn't his father told him on numerous occasions that Auron was a loner and had always been? Auron had moved to Zanarkand after his twentieth birthday, claiming he just wanted to attend Zanarkand University.

But Massac had told him the truth: there had been some kind of competition for his mother's hand in marriage and Auron had lost. He hadn't been able to cope with it and had bailed. Wakka supposed he understood but he had never told Auron that he knew the truth. In fact, he used to think that Auron resented him a little because of the past. He certainly hadn't welcomed him with open arms. The moment he had picked him up from the airship station, he bombarded Wakka with a strict set of rules to follow…or else. Wakka always felt as though his parents were keeping something from him, but he could never figure out exactly what it was.

Darcy left the game. She couldn't believe that everyone had voted against her. She hated these people. The only reason she didn't just move out was because there was no way in the farplane she was going to leave Tidus here alone with Yuna. It was pretty obvious to her that Yuna wasn't interested in dating anyone else. Well, she should get lost. She decided she needed some air and left the house. A good walk would clear her mind and help her figure out how she could make Tidus love her. She started down the street and rounded the corner. It wasn't really late yet, only nine o'clock. She saw a bus heading to south Zanarkand coming down the street and waited to get on. She had never been to the southern part of the city before and was very curious about what went on there.

When the bus got to its destination, she hopped off with the other passengers as if she were going to a predetermined destination. She soon discovered that there were many interesting places in the south. She could have reconstructive surgery for only two hundred gil, or have someone killed for twenty five gil. She seriously considered that option. She grimaced as she imagined Tidus' grieving stage. She didn't want to have to go through that. She headed into a clothing boutique and decided to treat herself to a little shopping spree, via Tidus' dime.

* * *

"Well, what do you think of this place? It's very nice, isn't it? It dates all the way back to at least a thousand years," Mr. Isaaru claimed, leading Paine by the hand. He had taken the liberty to book them a weekend at Zanarkand Gardens, a bed and breakfast resort. It was the perfect setting as far as Mr. Isaaru was concerned. He planned to propose to Paine at some point this weekend, he just wasn't sure when. Initially, he hadn't planned on proposing until December, but that unexpected visit had made him move his plans up. Now, he had to not only convince Paine to marry him, but marry him by December. He knew, of course, who had paid him a visit. Viktor. Big Braine's debt collector.

"I like it, it's very secluded," Paine couldn't help noting. It had taken them a few hours to reach the place. It was settled far into the southeastern section of the city. But, it had been well worth the trip. The place reminded her of what a great plantation looked like if someone had the gil and the concern. She wondered if her family's farm had ever been such a place. Sadly, she knew that it hadn't. It had been a financial burden on the Gardner family ever since they had took up residence there. It had taken Mr. Isaaru some time to convince her to come along. She had tried to explain to him that the animals needed daily tending, but he had shrugged it off saying he would pay someone to care for them over the weekend.

It was Saturday, and although they would leave in the morning, Paine couldn't help but wonder why they were here in the first place. Certainly, he hadn't thought that he needed to whisk her off to some place to seduce her. She appreciated the romantic gesture, but it made her feel uncomfortable. She was never a romantic. Even now, as they headed to dinner, she couldn't wait to escape and get back to her farm, where she felt most comfortable. Once they were seated at the dining room table, Mr. Isaaru ordered a bottle of champagne. He felt good. He was in good spirits. Soon, he'd have all of his gambling debts settled, and have a doting wife to boot. He frowned slightly, finding it hard if not impossible to imagine Paine being doting.

Once the champagne was brought to the table, he thought he should address the subject lightly.

"Paine, I've got to admit, I've had a wonderful time with you these past few months," he said, pouring her glass.

"Me, too. I was a little surprised. But, we've been getting along better than I thought."

_That's because I've been letting you have the upper hand. After we're married, that will change._ "Well, I guess you can learn a lot about someone when you're alone and away from others."

"I guess. If you don't mind, why are we here?"

"I just wanted to get away. I love these type of places. Have you ever been to one before?"

"No. Can't say that I have. I usually think of them as places to sleep when traveling."

He laughed. "They are, but they have other purposes."

Paine watched him carefully. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was nervous. Why? Did he bring her here to tell her he wanted to break things off? He could have told her that at the farm and she wouldn't have been sure how it would affect her. She liked him, but she wouldn't have been completely destroyed if things between them didn't work out.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, outright.

"Well, actually, there is. Since you've brought it up."

She smirked. "You want to break up? Is that it?"

He choked on his champagne. "What? Of course not. I mean, do you want to break up with me?"

"No."

He thought about his conversation with Baralai yesterday. Did he feel threatened? Was there some truth to what the boy had said? Would Paine reject him? Could he handle the rejection? His body wouldn't be able to handle it, he thought, wondering if Braine would mail his bloodied body to his mother or buy him himself? He should probably ask her if there had been something serious going on between her and Baralai, but he couldn't afford to care. He reached into his pocket nervously and pushed the small velvet box across the table toward her.

Paine's eyes bulged. Had he bought her a gift? What was the occasion? Their three month anniversary? She picked up the box slowly.

"What is this?" she murmured.

"Open it," he coaxed.

She opened it, staring a beautiful diamond. It slipped from her hand. That couldn't possibly be what she thought it was. It couldn't. She laughed nervously.

"For a moment, I thought that was an engagement ring," she said.

"It was. I mean, it is."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. I want you to be my wife."

"What? We hardly know each other."

"That's what makes the best marriages. We'll grow on each other. I don't think you understand. I've never felt this way about any woman before. You're the one. Now, make me the happiest man in Spira and tell me you'll marry me," he said, hoping he had gotten the quote right. He had seen it in a romantic drama last week on television.

Paine didn't know what to say. Marry him? Become Mrs. Isaaru? Say the hell with Baralai Griffin once and for all? But, she didn't love Mr. Isaaru. He was right, and she could possibly grow to love him, but was she even ready to get married?

"I don't know if I'm ready," she admitted.

"Sure you are. Why not? You're not in college. You have a home to take care and what better way to do that than to have someone help you ease the burden? Don't make up excuses, Paine. Marry me and you'll soon see that no other man can make you happy."

"I need to think about it."

Mr. Isaaru tried not to grimace. He didn't have time for her to think about it! He needed an answer now. Tonight.

"Paine, please. Marry me," he insisted.

She looked over at him and considered for a long moment. Her grandmother had wanted her to have a stable future. If she married Mr. Isaaru he could help her out at the farm and they would have the Mika house to help generate gil. They could make a good team together. If she didn't even try, how would she ever know? She picked up the box slowly again.

She smiled at him. "Okay, Clive. I'll marry you."

"Wonderful," he said, taking a delicious sip of his champagne.

**End of Ch.9. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**The Truth about Auron**_

On Saturday morning, Yuna was in pretty good spirits. She listened to the machina radio as she stirred a big bowl of pancake batter. Technically, it wasn't her turn to cook, but she woke with a craving for apple cinnamon pancakes and hoped her housemates felt the same way. She could tell that it was going to be a nice day. The sun was shining brightly, with only a few clouds in the sky. For just an instant, she thought about going to get her drawing pad so she could sketch it.

"I smell bacon," Teenan said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he made his way into the sunlit kitchen.

Yuna turned to him, holding the bowl against her floral apron. "That's right, and soon you'll smell pancakes."

He couldn't help but smile back at her. "What's the occasion? It's Wakka's turn to cook."

"I just woke up feeling good this morning. I've been feeling like crap for months now, and it finally dawned on me. I'm young and I feel like having some fun," she laughed, as she placed the bowl on the counter.

The truth was, she was tired of being burdened by her commitment to Tidus. It didn't seem as though he were going to be pulling out of his amnesia any day soon, so why should she suffer? He didn't remember her or their relationship, so she should move on with her life as Lulu had instructed. After all, Tidus wasn't exactly crying in his beer over her.

"So, let's have some. Let's go out tonight," Teenan said, eagerly using this opportunity to pursue her.

"Sure, why not?" Yuna agreed. Why shouldn't she go out with Teenan again? He was still the same guy she'd gone out with before and it'd be for the same reasons: he was smart, good looking, and he seemed genuinely interested in dating her. At least, she hadn't seen him out on dates with other girls.

"We'll paint the town red," he promised her, as he got up to remove the bacon from the oven. "You know, Yuna, you should at least make sure everyone is going to eat those pancakes before you make so many. Some people may not like cinnamon or apples."

"You're right. I'll go ask. It's after ten, so everyone should be up."

"I'll go ask Gippal since he's closest."

Yuna left the kitchen and headed down the short hall to Darcy's room. She really didn't care whether Darcy would like her pancakes or not, but she felt that including her was the right thing to do. After all, from what she could tell, the girl didn't have any friends. Not that she had a hard time seeing why not. She tapped on the closed door.

"Darcy?" she called. She waited a few moments and then tapped again. Still, no answer. So, either Darcy was ignoring her or she didn't want to be bothered. She choice to go with the former and headed to Tidus' room as Rikku and a disheveled Wakka walked slowly down the stairs.

"Something smells yummy to my tummy," Rikku said brightly.

"Ya," Wakka agreed.

"I'm making cinnamon apple pancakes. Where's Datto?" Yuna asked.

"He stayed with Calli last night. I need coffee," Wakka muttered and continued on to the kitchen. Yuna hoped he wouldn't be upset when he discovered she hadn't made any. But, as she heard a loud swear from the kitchen, she knew that he was. Oh, well. Rikku giggled and skipped to the kitchen. Yuna smiled as she turned back to Tidus' door. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again, a little louder. She thought she heard a thud and smiled as she imagined him falling out of bed. She could hear his painfully slow steps as he made his way to the door. He opened it an inch and looked out.

"Hi. Rise and shine. I'm making cinnamon apple pancakes," she informed him, watching the half smile appear on his lips.

"Sounds good, but I need a few minutes to get myself together."

"No rush. I'll see you in the kitchen," she said, turning to leave.

"Is that Yuna? I'm glad she's making pancakes. I'm starved," Darcy called from somewhere inside the room.

Yuna didn't know what to do or say. Technically, she suspected that Tidus and Darcy were sleeping together. However, having the information confirmed did nothing to keep her from feeling betrayed. She plastered a fake grin on her face and fought her urge to sling the pancake batter at Tidus' face.

"They'll be plenty," she called to Darcy and turned quickly to head back to the kitchen.

Tidus opened the door further, forgetting that he had a sheet wrapped around his waist. He was about to go after Yuna when Darcy briskly reminded him that he was almost naked. He closed the door and leaned against it, wondering why he felt ashamed. Was there some law that he wasn't supposed to sleep with his own girlfriend? It had been late when Darcy had returned from wherever she had gone and she had crept into his bed. He left the door unlocked at night, hoping that Yuna would come to him. She hadn't, so he had gotten his satisfaction elsewhere.

But now, as Darcy smiled up at him from his bed, he wished he had told her no last night. He grabbed his things and decided to go take a quick shower before breakfast. Darcy rolled over on her back, relishing the way the cool sheets felt against her naked skin. Last night had been exactly what she'd needed. If Yuna hadn't interrupted a few moments ago, she could have convinced Tidus into some early morning lovemaking. She got up slowly, reaching for her discarded robe from the previous night, and without bothering to go to the bathroom, she strolled slowly into the kitchen.

It was buzzing with activity. Wakka was pouring coffee into a big mug, spilling some onto the counter. Yuna was at the griddle making her pancakes. Teenan was at the counter, sipping a glass of juice. Rikku was propped on the counter by the sink munching away on a short stack, trying to keep Gippal from stealing a bite. Darcy yawned loudly and slumped into the stool next to Teenan. He looked at her.

"You look exhausted. Rough night?" he asked.

She stretched and gave him a big smile. "I am exhausted. Tidus can really wear a girl out."

Wakka simply stared from his position against the sink. "Why you gotta rub it in, ya?"

"Rub what in?" Darcy asked innocently.

"That you're with Tidus and Yuna's not," Rikku argued, handing her plate to Gippal. She was ready for action if Darcy wanted to tangle this morning.

"Everybody just relax. It's no secret that we're screwing," Darcy shrugged as Yuna turned from the griddle to give her a dark look.

"I'm sure Tidus wouldn't appreciate you discussing those details with the whole house," she lectured with her spatula.

Darcy yawned. Yuna bored her. She didn't particularly give a rat's ass what Tidus might or might not think about her sharing the details of their sex life. Gippal looked at Darcy with newfound interest. He wasn't going to admit it aloud, but he could appreciate a woman openly expressing her enjoyment of sex. He got tired of girls acting they didn't want it or need it, when he knew for a fact that they were just as horny guys, some even more.

Teenan didn't know what to think. He just didn't want Yuna upset over this. He got up and went over to the griddle to help her with the pancakes. Tidus entered the kitchen, looking fresh from his shower, his hair still slightly damp. He looked down at Yuna and Teenan, who were immediately to his left and frowned slightly. They were giggling over something Teenan had said while trying to flip pancakes. He didn't really know what to make of Teenan. He was by far the shortest guy in the house at five foot five, and the scrawniest. But, he seemed cool so far. An opinion that could change rapidly depending upon how close he ever got to Yuna. Tidus got a cup of coffee and sat next to Darcy at the counter. She leaned over to him.

"Don't they make the cutest little couple?" she asked, referring to Yuna and Teenan.

He took a sip of his coffee and didn't bother answering. He waited patiently for his pancakes, seemingly the last stack Yuna was going to hand out. And when she did set the plate before him, the one on top was burned more than a bit. She gave him an apologetic grin and headed to her own plate.

"I gotta get to work. Hey, Rikku, you got those notes from Professor Brown's class?" Wakka asked. He had overslept yesterday morning and had blown off the philosophy class.

"Sure. If you can read it," she said.

"Why you say that?"

"I write in Al Bhed. It keeps people from trying to steal my notes."

"Unless they're Al Bhed," Gippal winked at her.

"Ugh. Translate it for me, okay?" Wakka begged as he made his way from the kitchen without bothering to greet Tidus. He didn't want to be rude, but it really wouldn't do any good. He headed for the stairs.

"Hey, Wakka."

He turned back to see Tidus in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ya?"

"You could have asked me for my notes."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"It's not a problem. I'll leave them in your room."

"Okay. You gotta work today?"

"Nope. See you later."

"Ya. Later."

* * *

Baralai watched the clock impatiently again for the fourth time Monday night. He'd told Mr. Isaaru that he was going to go by the farm to see if Paine were wearing his ring, and he was going to make good on that promise. He couldn't believe he had spent four hours with Val and her vapid, boring friends. He didn't mind spending time with her, but he drew the line at rich kids trying to act like they knew how to have fun. Someone had the audacity to offer him a joint. As if. He could tell that it was important to her that he like her friends but so far he had found nothing interesting about Jayne, Luc, or Galen. They all came from rich families and seemed to be trying to see who had the most money. They were at Val's house because she had deemed the sorority house not private enough.

"Hey, Baralai, have you ever been to Macalania?" Galen asked, lighting the joint.

"I've been everywhere in Spira."

"Then you must go to Bevelle to shop often," Jayne said, waiting to retrieve the joint.

"He's been everywhere. He almost has as many clothes as I do," Val said.

Baralai stared at her. She was downplaying it a bit. She knew he had twice as many clothes as she did. He wasn't the least bit embarrassed about it. He didn't like to wear the same things twice. What was wrong with that if he could afford it?

"So, we're thinking about going out tonight. What do you say?" Luc asked, going over to the bar in the corner of the room to fix a drink.

"Count me out. I have other plans," Baralai said as Val turned to look at him.

"Where are we going, honey?" she asked, taking the joint from Jayne.

"We're not going anywhere. I'm going somewhere."

Val inhaled slowly, unsure how to answer. She didn't know if he were indirectly telling her that he was going out with another girl or not. She hadn't seen him spending time with anyone else.

"It's not a date. Its business," he informed her, picking the lint from his jeans. He was bored.

She smiled at him, her small even white teeth gleaming. He smiled back. She was certainly beautiful. But, in all honesty, she wasn't his type. Not even close. He'd meant to just sleep with her and discard her. He was never boyfriend material. He didn't particularly care for the idea of being committed to one person. He listened carefully. It sounded like it had begun to rain. Great. He stood up.

"I have to go. Maybe we can get together this weekend," he said to Val, heading out to the front hall to retrieve his jacket. She walked with him, her heels clicking on the marble floor. He put on his jacket and gave her a small smile. She leaned over and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"I'll call you in a few days," she promised.

"Until then," he said, heading out onto the porch. Val watched him run to his truck. She couldn't wait to tell her sorority friends that she and Baralai was an official couple. Sure, he hadn't discussed it, but she knew it for what it was. She sighed deeply and giddily ran back to join her friends.

Baralai drove directly to the farm. He should have left sooner. He didn't like driving on dark roads and especially not when the weather wasn't perfect. He tried to imagine what he would even say to Paine. He hadn't spoken to her in months. What difference would it make to him if she were engaged? Without admitting it to himself, he knew damn well what difference it made. He would never come right out and say it, but…he cared about her. A lot. The farm was looming closer. He reached for his cigarettes. Why was he nervous all of sudden? Mr. Isaaru was full of shit, wasn't he? He braked a few feet away from the house and lit a cigarette. Everything between him and Paine depended upon this single encounter. He turned off his lights quickly. He didn't want to alert her and he wanted to check the grounds to ensure that Mr. Isaaru wasn't here. It was possibly going to be awkward enough, but he didn't need that arrogant jackass around to witness anything damaging.

He got out of the truck and hurried to the barn quickly. He scowled, remembering his mother telling him to keep an umbrella in his truck. He ran around the barn. There was no sign of Mr. Isaaru's sports car. He headed for the front porch quickly. He sighed deeply, tossing his sodden cigarette to the ground. He stepped up to the front door and pressed his ear to it to make sure that no one else was here. He didn't hear anything. He ran a few fingers through his wet hair to try to make it presentable and then he knocked. He shivered. Shit, it was getting cold. After a moment, he knocked again, a bit louder.

"Why didn't you use your key?" he heard Paine ask on the other side of the door as she unlocked it. She swung it open, expecting Mr. Isaaru. Baralai stared at her.

"Because you never gave me a key."

She folded her arms. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Don't be dramatic; it's hardly nine o' clock."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Can I at least come in? It's cold."

"Sure," she relented, moving aside to let him enter. She wondered why in Yevon he was here in the first place. She was wearing a comfortable pair of black pajama bottoms with a black tank top. She closed the door and watched Baralai warm himself in front of the old fireplace. How ironic that he was here now that she was no longer an available woman. She went over to the tattered arm chair and sat down.

"Want something to drink?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable. He was too quiet.

He turned to face her. "No. I came over here to…listen, Paine; I'm not going to beat around the bush. I know that you're not exactly speaking to me, and…"

"And whose fault is that?"

"I didn't come over to fight. I came over to ask…well, to ask you…"

Paine stared at him, slightly amused. He seemed nervous as hell. What was the matter with him? Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was he going to ask her if she would go out with him? Finally? Admit after two years of frustration that she was the love of his life? Finally say the hell with his friends and his parents and claim her for his own? Her heart filled with hope.

Suddenly, his features hardened. "I saw Mr. Isaaru buying an engagement ring. I'm sure it wasn't for you, but even if it were, I'm certain you wouldn't be stupid enough to marry that guy."

She felt a tightening in her own chest. "And why wouldn't he buy an engagement ring for me?" she demanded, her voice filled with ice.

He laughed, not realizing the sound was like a dagger in her heart. "Get for real. Mr. Isaaru? The womanizer of Zanarkand High? You would consider marrying a guy like that?"

"Get out, Baralai," she said, sorry she had allowed him entry now. Through her front door and her legs.

"Why are you getting pissed? He didn't propose, did he?"

Paine got up and strode to the front door, throwing it open. She didn't care that the wind was blowing the rain directly inside. She just wanted to be rid of Baralai Griffin, once and for all. She didn't know why she hadn't just greeted him with a punch as soon as she'd laid eyes on his smug face at her door. A loud crack of lightening sounded nearby. With any luck, perhaps he would get struck on his way back to his truck.

"I'm not leaving," Baralai said easily, staying rooted to his spot in front of the fire. He could tell that she was beyond angry with him: her face was red, her breathing ragged, her fists curled. Strangely, the sight turned him on a bit.

She slammed the door and turned on him in her fury. "Get the hell out right now or I'm calling the cops! You can't just come into my house and tell me I'm not marriage material! Just for your fucking information, Clive is in love with me. Hear that, Baralai! There is a man in Spira that can love me!"

"I know that, Paine," he said slowly, watching as she impatiently brushed a stray tear away from her left eye. She turned her back on him. Of course, she would never let him see her cry. She left the room suddenly. He could hear the faucet running in the kitchen. Now, he didn't know what to do. He should do as she had asked and leave, but he still didn't have confirmation on whether or not she had told Mr. Isaaru yes. He walked to the doorway of the kitchen slowly. For all he knew, she could have gone in there to grab a knife. He wouldn't put it past her to take a stab at him.

He watched her at the sink, taking several gulps of water. He had risked a lot by coming here tonight. By the time he left, she might hate him if she didn't already. Or he might hate her.

"Please leave, Baralai. I'm asking you nicely," she said through clenched teeth.

"No."

She tossed the glass at his head. He moved quickly, covering the space of the small kitchen in three steps. He grabbed her arms in his anger.

"Throw some more shit and see what's going to happen!"

"Take your hands off me."

He did, giving her a small shove into the counter. She resisted her urge to punch him in the jaw. Why couldn't he just get the hell out and leave her alone? Had he come all the way out to the farm in the rain just to make her angry? Well, he was doing a good damn job of it. They glared hotly at each other. Baralai stared her down, not believing the intense anger this girl was capable of making him feel. Or the intense rapist tendencies she brought out of him as well. She was about to make a move to the phone when he grabbed her suddenly about the waist.

"Let me go," she demanded, secretly enjoying the way his arms felt around her.

"In a minute," he muttered, bringing his lips down hard on hers. She fought; pushing at his chest, twisting and turning, but he wouldn't break the kiss. He had her back pinned against the counter, pressing his body against hers. Her flailing hands eventually grew tired as she kissed him back with as much intensity and desire, her fingers helping him out of his jacket. He picked her up and sat on her down on the countertop, still keeping his lips pressed firmly against hers. The sound of the rain pounded against the house.

Another side of her, the reasonable side that remembered she was an engaged woman, suddenly came alive. She moved her head, finally breaking the kiss, both of them panting heavily. He wasted no time, his hands pulling her tank top up. She grabbed his hands.

"Baralai, stop. We can't do this," she insisted, though she would love nothing more than to have him take her right there on the counter.

"Why not?" he asked, bringing his lips to her neck. His tongue trailed a path up to her ear.

_That feels great. Wait. Paine, get a grip. _"You know why!"

"Come on, Paine. Let me tuck you in," he murmured in her ear.

She ignored the longing in her body and pushed him away. "Go home, Baralai. I'm with Clive now."

"So? It's not like you're married," he insisted, his eyes finally settling on her hands. They bulged, staring at a familiar diamond ring that sat prominently on her finger. "What the hell is this? You're engaged?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Bullshit. You haven't done a very good job. You can't marry him!"

She hopped down from the counter. "I can do whatever the hell I please. With or without your permission, and I'm not asking for it."

"Fuck permission! You don't love him, you…"

"I what? Love you?" she asked, unable to keep the taunt out of her voice. For an instant, she thought she saw a hint of hurt in his brown eyes. He stared at her, his jaw tight.

"Do you love him?"

"I wouldn't marry him if I didn't," she said, hoping this conversation was about to come to an end. It wasn't like he had said he loved her. And if he had, would it make much of a difference? In her heart, she knew it would make ALL the difference. He nodded and picked up his jacket. He put it on and walked to the front door. There, he paused. He turned to face her as she stood in the kitchen doorway.

"I hope to Yevon you get everything you deserve, Paine."

"What do I deserve? To be happy?"

"If you think you're going to happy with Mr. Isaaru, then you're a damn fool. Hell, you're a fucking fool, anyway."

"Goodbye, Baralai. Don't drop in again."

"Don't worry about it," he said opening the door and slamming it hard on the way out. She ran over to the window to watch him leave. He still stood on the porch, his head lowered. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity. She was about to run out and tell him that she was sorry, but he began walking slowly in the rain until he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"So, do you think there would be a problem with me moving out?" Datto asked, looking at the fruit basket seated on the corner of Mr. Isaaru's desk. He wondered if he would mind if he grabbed a banana. He'd just gotten out of his last class and was a little bit hungry. Calli had told him that she felt uncomfortable hanging out at the Mika house and he understood why. He didn't have a problem finding other arrangements. He could move in with her. She lived in a one bedroom apartment near campus. Her roommate had ditched her last week and now there was room for Datto.

Mr. Isaaru looked up from the yellow pages. He was trying to find a wedding planner. He wasn't about to waste any time. Paine could very well decide that she wasn't ready to get married yet. He looked at Datto. He shook his head absently.

"No. But, since you're not really giving me any adequate notice, I hope you at least know someone that can take your place."

Datto reached up and ran a hand across his closely cropped hair. "Um, well, maybe I could talk Baralai into moving back in or Lulu."

"Well, you can't go until you find a replacement. Those are my terms. Do you accept?"

Datto stood up to leave the office. "Okay. I'll find someone," he promised, turning to leave.

"How is Calli these days? I haven't really seen her since her days at the high school. She's not avoiding me, is she?" Mr. Isaaru asked innocently, circling a number with a black Sharpie.

"She's fine. She just doesn't like this house."

"Right. Well, find someone and you can go."

Datto left the office, forgetting that he wanted the banana. He headed to the kitchen to raid the fridge. He found Darcy at the island counter, seeming to be reading. He didn't know much about her, but he didn't really think she was a student. At least that's what Tidus had told him. He grabbed somebody's yogurt out of the fridge and went to grab a spoon.

"Hey, Datto," Darcy greeted.

"Hey. Do you happen to know someone that needs a place to stay?"

"Why?"

"I'm trying to move out but Mr. Isaaru's being a dick about it. He says I can't go until I find a replacement."

"What about Baralai? Isn't that his room?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I'll look into it."

"Okay, cool," he said, leaving the kitchen with his yogurt. Darcy watched him leave, and then she lifted her textbook to take out Tidus' journal. She checked to see if he had written any new passages. She hoped he had said something exciting about their latest sexual encounter. She scowled when she realized he hadn't written anything yet. He should have been as giddy as a virgin schoolboy. She wondered if she could talk Datto into giving her a lift to her father's house. She needed some gil, and Tidus was at work, with his wallet. She saw Datto head out of the front door and ran to catch him.

"Hey, Datto!"

He paused by his car. "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could give me a lift to central Zanarkand?"

He frowned immediately. "Isn't it dangerous in that part of the city?"

"My Dad lives there. It'll be fine."

"Um, okay. Come on."

She hopped into his passenger's seat and they were off. There was little conversation between them along the ride. She suddenly realized that she didn't know any of Tidus' friends. At least, none of his Zanarkand friends. She should make an attempt to get to know them, but she simply didn't want to. Things were much simpler in Luca. These big city kids acted like they knew everything. She thanked him when he dropped her off and headed down the short walkway to her father's apartment. She used her key to enter. She found him sitting in the living room, enjoying a bowl of ice cream and watching television. She didn't miss the frown that appeared slightly on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She removed her jacket and slumped on the sofa, staring at him petulantly. "Why don't you ask me how I've been since you never call to check on me? Are you sitting here and pretending I don't exist as usual?"

_I wish you didn't. _"Um, how have you been?"

"Fine, thank you. Things between me and Ti are going just fine, thanks for asking."

"He's going to regain his memory one of these days, and then what? You should have left that boy alone," Howard lectured with his spoon.

"Like you left me and my mother alone? You don't leave people alone when you care about them. But, you wouldn't know anything about that." _You old bastard._

"You watch your tongue. I'm still your father. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I need some gil."

"You should get a job. You know I'm living on my retirement."

"You get a job." _Only no one would with any sense would hire your wrinkly old ass!_

"Oh, no, my girl. I've worked my behind off for the past twenty five years. This is due me and I'm going to enjoy it. You're the one that's young. Time to get to work."

"I've been looking for a job. I just need a small amount to buy some necessities. You know my housemates don't want me eating their food."

"I don't blame them. How's your rent being paid?" he asked curiously.

She smiled brightly at him. "Tidus pays it for me. He's so generous. But, like I said, I want to take care of myself."

Howard stared at her. Yeah, right. She was just like her mother, enjoying the hard work of a man to see her through. He had no idea why she was really here.

"If Tidus is paying your rent, why not ask him for some gil?"

"It's because he's paying my rent. Are you going to give me the gil or not?"

"I will today. But, you better get a job soon. You're over eighteen. It's time you started trying to take care of yourself."

Darcy stood up and waited until he reached for his wallet. He peeled off a few bills and handed them to her. "I don't know why you're so uptight. You've never had to take care of me in the first place. It's a father's responsibility to make sure his little girl isn't starving."

"Show me a little girl and I'll agree."

She stared at him for the longest time, wishing someone would send him on his way to the farplane already. She hated him. She continued to stare at him, wishing he would have a heart attack right now. She would do nothing to help him. She would wait until his cold body was on the floor and then she would leave without calling 911. She would probably spit on his corpse first. She opened the door, forgetting momentarily that Datto had given her a lift. She turned back to Howard.

"Don't even think about asking me for a lift. You got yourself here. Get yourself back."

_I wouldn't dream of you getting off your fat ass to help me. _She stepped out into the chilly air and headed for the train station.

* * *

"Gippal, are you sure you don't know how the blizzaga got into your system?" Dr. Marlowe asked as he looked at the chart he was holding.

Gippal nodded. "Yeah. I don't take drugs."

"Well, I believe someone put it in that drink you ingested at the college party."

"But, now my throat is probably gonna be messed up for the rest of my life, huh?"

Dr. Marlowe smiled. "Don't get melodramatic on me. You should recover just fine in time. However, I've seen a few cases where the vocal cords are never the same again. It's rare."

"But it's happened! You don't understand, doc. I need my voice the way it was before. I'm planning on recording a CD, and…"

"You're a musician, huh? Well, good luck with that."

By the time Gippal left the doctor's office, he didn't see how his day could get any worse. Dr. Marlowe had told him in uncertain terms that he would never be able to make it as a professional singer. This wasn't exactly news. He'd been told by several people over the last few years that he couldn't sing very well. It was just that…it was his dream. The publicity, the status, the screaming girls. Why should he settle for an average job sitting in some stuffy office? That was somebody else's dream. He belonged on the stage. He knew it. He had it all: the drop dead gorgeous looks, the hot body, and with the right song, he could soar to extreme heights.

His cell phone began to ring. He checked the caller: Mallet. His spirits perked up a bit.

"Hey, man," he answered, walking down the sidewalk from the hospital.

"Hey, Gippal. How've you been?"

"Fine. Forget about me. Tell me. How are you guys doing? I haven't heard shit on the radio since the first single."

"That's because Knaves keeps writing this shit for us to play. The least you can do is write our songs."

"I don't know. I've never been a backup man. I'm center stage material."

"You sound congested. Are you sick?"

"No. I told you about that stupid drink. Did you get my package?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it. In fact, I don't believe it. That's not you singing. No way, man."

Gippal chuckled and cut in front of an elderly man at a hot dog cart. He paid for his hot dog and continued strolling.

"It's me. Why? Does it sound that bad? I just needed someone's opinion. The people I live with…let's just say they don't know music like you and me."

"Damn straight. It's good. I mean it. Really good. If you sang like that for real, you could lead the band again. And that song 'Al Bhed Girl' is hot. I like it. But you need me and Spencer to help pump it up a bit."

"Hook it up and then send it back to me and I'll tell you what I think. Don't try to steal my shit, either. Knaves can't sing it like that."

"Ha. I know he can't. Would I try to steal from you? We go way back, man."

"Okay. Work on it and send it back to me. And don't go running your mouth about it. I don't want Rikku to know I'm still working on my music. She wouldn't understand."

"Okay. Later, bro."

He hung up and checked the traffic before crossing the busy intersection. When the light changed, he moved with the crowd across the street. He stepped on the sidewalk again and almost collided with someone coming out of the barber shop. Gatta stared at him. He smirked.

"Gippal."

"Gatta."

Gippal continued walking to the parking garage until he thought Gatta was following him. He turned. Sure enough, he was following him down the sidewalk. He waited.

"What?" he demanded with annoyance.

"How's Rikku these days?"

"She's fine. Why wouldn't she be? She gets to lie next to me at night."

Gatta held his tiny smile. "You know, I've been hearing some rumors around campus about professors passing blitzball players who haven't been doing the work. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Gippal didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if Gatta was indirectly accusing him of something or not. He shrugged. "I don't know anything about that."

Gatta nodded. "I'm sure you don't. Make sure you don't. We wouldn't want you to get expelled."

He watched Gatta turn and head back in the opposite direction, the hot dog he'd just consumed suddenly giving him bad indigestion. Did Gatta know something or was he just fucking with him? He felt very uneasy. What if Gatta gave his name to the dean? What would his parents say? More importantly, what would Rikku say? She would never let him live it down. He decided that Gatta was full of shit and ran on to the parking garage.

* * *

"So, now I see where you get your red hair from," Lulu smiled as she flipped through Wakka's photo album. She had found it sitting on a closet shelf. It was one of the few things he had taken from his room at Auron's house. Wakka turned to her and smiled sheepishly. Having orange red hair wasn't really a big deal when you grew up on Besaid, but here in Zanarkand, it was a rarity. He had been old enough to remember his parents, but as he grew older, those memories were beginning to fade. He wanted more than anything to ask Auron about them. After all, he had grown up with them, but Auron was very close lipped about them. Probably still holding a grudge.

"Ya. Dark hair must be on the Morgan side of the family."

"Don't worry about it. I love your hair. I thought it was your turn to prepare dinner."

"It is. Let's go see what's in the fridge, ya."

Lulu closed the book and followed Wakka down the stairs to the kitchen. She liked being in the Mika house again. It was wonderful to be around Wakka and her friends. She thought about Chappu briefly. She had yet to introduce him to her friends. He had been nowhere to be found the Saturday they had made arrangements. She opened one of the fridges.

"There's some shrimp in here," she said.

"Let's keep it simple. It's Friday."

"Shrimp pasta is simple. And there will be enough for everyone. Check the cupboards for some pasta."

While Lulu placed the crock pot on the stove and Wakka searched for pasta, they could hear voices coming down the hall to the kitchen. Lulu watched as Gippal came through the kitchen, with Darcy close on his heels.

"That's what my doctor told me today. Stop lying about it," Gippal said, angrily opening the boys' fridge and grabbing a beer.

"I'm not lying. It must have been in the punch," Darcy insisted.

"Right. Whatever. It's not worth arguing over, just admit you did it."

"I'm not going to admit a lie!"

"I'm Al Bhed, remember? I can spot and tell a lie in an instant."

Darcy folded her arms. She wasn't having a good day to begin with. She had flunked her math exam and someone had checked out the book she needed from the library. She would have to ask one of her housemates if she could use their computer. Plus, it was Tidus' birthday and she hadn't seen him all day. She had wanted to surprise him with her gift tonight. She had gone to a lingerie store in the mall and bought a sexy red lace bra and panties.

"I've got bigger things on my mind right now, Gippal."

"Whatever," Gippal said, as Yuna came into the kitchen followed by Teenan and Rikku. Rikku took one look at Gippal and could tell that he was either annoyed or upset about something. She placed her bag on the counter and walked over to him. She squeezed his arm.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I'll tell you later."

"Hey, good. You're making pasta. It'll go with my salad," Teenan said, taking his salad ingredients out of a shopping bag. Wakka paused in his reading of the pasta box. He couldn't quite figure it out what it was about Teenan that bugged him. Maybe he thought he was trying too hard to be liked. He thought it was fake. Everybody had their moments of mood swings and so far he had only seen this guy in a good mood. He shook his head. Impossible.

"If we work together, we can have everything ready by the time Tidus gets here," Yuna said, carefully taking the custom made cake out of its box. She had agreed to remain friends with Tidus, but she couldn't help making a fuss over his birthday. She had gone to Majestic's bakery a week ago and had requested this cake.

Rikku clapped her hands gleefully. "Is this The Larva? Yuna, why in Yevon would you have a cake decorated like a hotel?"

Yuna kept her secret smile and said simply, "Tidus mentioned that he liked it once. I think he liked the architectural design," she lied. She had drawn and painted the hotel for Majestic. She could have just taken a picture, but since she liked to draw, anyway it had given her something to do in her spare time since the summer.

Rikku and Lulu exchanged a smile. They wouldn't tell Yuna, but they knew exactly what the significance of this particular hotel was. It was where Tidus had taken Yuna after the prom. The place where she had given him her virginity. Yuna stared at the cake, hoping that seeing it would jog some of Tidus' memory.

Darcy smirked. How stupid. She could have had a blizball made and Tidus would have appreciated it more. Hadn't she told Yuna to stay away from him, anyway? And here she was trying to win brownie points by getting him a birthday cake. It would pale in comparison to her gift. She was silent as everyone in the kitchen pitched in and helped prepare for Tidus' birthday dinner. She stood in the corner, nibbling a piece of cheese, acting disinterested.

Rikku and Gippal went out to the dining room to set up decorations. Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Teenan continued to work on dinner preparations. Mr. Isaaru smelled the shrimp and strolled into the kitchen. Upon spotting Lulu, he asked, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to want to move back in, would you? Datto's given me notice. He wants to move out."

"I don't know. I'm quite comfortable at the sorority house," she replied evasively, not wanting to admit out loud that she enjoyed her space from Wakka. It made the times that they got together more special. Or maybe she was afraid of becoming too serious.

"I know someone that needs a place," Darcy said suddenly.

"Great. Have them come and apply. I saw the decorations. Are they for me?" Mr. Isaaru smiled.

Wakka and Lulu exchanged a look. "Nah. Is it your birthday?" he asked.

"No. Paine and I are engaged."

"Huh?" Wakka asked, genuinely confused. He knew that Mr. Isaaru had been spending time at the farm. That was quick. He probably couldn't get Lulu to agree to marry him and they had been dating almost two years.

"That's right. We're getting married this December. You guys should throw us a nice party. Who's this little celebration for?"

"It's for Tidus. It's his birthday," Lulu said, making a mental note to go ask Paine if she needed to go see a shrink.

"Good, good. Well, I'll be in my office. Let me know if there's anything I can do," Mr. Isaaru said, leaving the kitchen again.

"Was he for real? Paine's gonna marry him? I gotta ask Baralai," Wakka said, giving the pasta a stir.

"She's old enough to make her own decisions, Wakka," Lulu reminded him.

"She seemed fine to me. I can't say that I'm surprised," Yuna said, absently buttering a few rolls.

"You don't think she's too young?" Teenan asked.

"Nope. Not if that's what she wants."

"Hmm," Teenan murmured, wondering if he would ever be lucky enough to convince Yuna to become his bride. Since it seemed as though she and Tidus weren't getting back together, he may have a shot. He watched her for a moment, her brow creased in concentration. He wondered what it felt like to kiss her on the lips. He caught Darcy watching him out of the corner of his eye. He turned red, and concentrated on his vegetables again.

Darcy smirked and continued reading her magazine. An hour later, everyone began to sit everything up in the living room. Wakka turned to Darcy.

"Where is Tidus? I know he didn't have to work, ya."

She shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think I should call him?"

They all heard the front door open. Darcy, from her position in the dining room doorway could see that it was indeed Tidus coming in. He took off his jacket and hung it up. She walked down the hallway so she could be the first one to greet him.

"Happy Birthday," she said, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Heh. Thanks. Something smells good."

"Where've you been? I've been working hard all evening to prepare something special for you."

"I was at my Dad's. I'm starving. Let's eat. Thanks for whatever you've done," he said, following her to the dining room. He noticed all of their housemates standing around.

"Happy birthday," they yelled in unison.

"Thanks."

Darcy grabbed his hand and led him to a seat next to her. She wanted to let Yuna know that no matter what kind of cake she brought in here, he belonged to her. Always. Tidus smiled sheepishly at their housemates, overlooking the enormous spread on the table.

"Dig in, man. I'm ready," Gippal said, holding a plate eagerly.

Dinner went smoothly, with animated conversation. When everyone was finished, Yuna went out alone so that she could wheel the big birthday cake by herself. She had placed twenty candles around it, and prayed to Yevon that seeing it would mean something to Tidus. She paused by the dining room door and took a deep breath. Then, she pushed it over the threshold.

"Wow, you guys didn't really have to get me a cake," Tidus said, staring at the strange building. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Someone had definitely worked hard on it.

"We didn't. Yuna bought it," Lulu said, gathering the dirty dishes.

"Hurry up, Lulu. I'm about to light the candles," Yuna warned.

While they waited for Lulu, Tidus stared at the cake. Suddenly, he could see himself walking through the door of that building, holding Yuna's hand. He took something out of the pocket of his suit and dangled it before her. She smiled at him as they made their way to the elevator.

Darcy stared at him, noticing the way he stared at that cake. He seemed to be concentrating hard. Was this place important? Would it jog his memory? She coughed loudly and roughly, making enough of a commotion that Tidus turned to her, the memory instantly fading. He scowled. He gave Yuna a sheepish look. She smiled sadly back at him and began lighting the candles. She tried not to be disappointed. So what if the cake hadn't jogged Tidus' memory? Maybe nothing ever would again.

"So, what is this building?" Tidus asked as he dug his fork into his slice of cake.

"It's The Larva. Its downtown," Yuna explained.

Darcy stared at her. So, that was it! She had tried to trick Tidus. What the hell was so special about a building downtown, anyway? Why should he remember it? A hotel? Why would Tidus need to go to a hotel? Suddenly, it dawned on her. Yuna must have been at that hotel with him. It was a dirty trick and she was glad it had failed. Yuna should know better.

"We'll never be able to eat all of this, but I'm going to enjoy trying. It's delicious," Rikku claimed.

Gippal licked his fork. Without a doubt, this was the best cake he'd ever eaten his entire life. He would definitely make out with the chef. Wait. Wasn't that Lulu's mother? He shrugged. The cake itself had been strawberry. The building was covered in white chocolate, the windows milk chocolate. The representation of bushes had been raspberries.

"It's good, ya. Gotta thank your mother," Wakka said, helping himself to another slice.

Lulu smiled. Her mother would be happy to know that everyone was really enjoying the cake. Even Mr. Isaaru came out for a slice. Her cell phone began to ring. She noticed immediately that the caller was Chappu.

"Hello?" she asked, leaving the dining room to go to the hall so she could hear better.

"Hello? Lulu? It's Chappu. Do you think you could, um, come down to the police station?"

Lulu's eyes bulged. "The police station! Why on Spira are you there?"

"It's a big misunderstanding. I think they're going to arrest me. Can you post my bail for me and I'll pay you back?"

"Arrest you? Chappu, what have you done?"

"I can't talk right now. Just come and get me. Please?"

"I'll be right there," Lulu said, hanging up the phone.

"How'd this guy wind up at the police department?" Wakka asked as he wove through downtown traffic. Lulu had been very tight lipped about the situation since they'd left the Mika house.

"I'm not sure. He didn't tell me much."

"But, he used his one call…to call you. Do I have something to worry about here?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Wakka. Chappu and I have become friends because he works at the bakery and that's all. My mother gave him a job."

"Hmm. Sounds like bad news to me if he's at the police station."

"He said there was a misunderstanding and he's probably right."

Wakka shook his head, unable to believe that Lulu could be so naïve. People didn't just wind up at the police station. And the guy had been arrested. Maybe he was more dangerous than he and Lulu had ever imagined. Well, Wakka would see to it that he stayed out of Lulu's life. He shouldn't depend on his girl, anyway. Why hadn't this guy called someone he knew? What about his parents? Friends? Why had he depended on Lulu?

"Don't he got parents?" Wakka asked, more roughly than he'd intended.

"No. His parents are deceased. He just moved here this summer. He doesn't have any friends."

"Except you, huh? How convenient. Sounds like a pick up line I used to use."

Wakka pulled into the police station. He was also slightly annoyed that Lulu had used her own gil to pay bail for this unknown guy. He thought she was being overly friendly. All he knew was that this guy was going to pay her every coin back. He would see to it. He followed closely behind Lulu into the station. He shouldn't even be here. What would people think if they saw him coming out of here? Wakka waited patiently on a bench while Lulu handled all of the necessary paperwork. It was getting late and he wanted to get back to the house and snuggle up on the sofa and watch a movie with Lulu. In private. Lulu finally joined him.

"They should be bringing him out in a moment," she said, sitting next to Wakka.

"Good. How about a movie when we're done here?"

"Sounds good."

Wakka's cell phone began to ring. "Ya?"

"Hey. You forgot to order extra oil when you placed the food order," Auron said.

"I didn't forget. They didn't have it. They're supposed to call you and let you know next week," Wakka said, slightly annoyed that Auron didn't think he was capable of handling the simplest tasks.

"Oh. Where are you? I hear a lot of commotion in the background."

"Um…the police station."

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"Lulu's friend, Chappu. He's the one that's here. We came to bail him out, ya."

Auron was silent for the longest time. "We need to speak," he said, finally.

"It's getting late, Auron. When Chappu comes out, we're going to drop him home and head back to the Mika house."

"This can't wait."

"Fine. I'll see you soon," Wakka said, hanging up. What the devil was wrong with Auron? What was so important that it couldn't at least wait until morning?

"Auron wants to see you?" Lulu guessed.

"Ya. It better be damn important, too."

"Oh…here comes Chappu."

Wakka stared at the young man that was sheepishly making his way over to them. There was something strangely familiar about him. He couldn't quite put his finger on, but there was definitely something about him that reminded him of…himself. Chappu smiled at Lulu and then met Wakka's intense gaze. His mouth fell open.

"You…" he began.

Lulu smiled and stood up. "Chappu. I'd like you to finally meet Wakka."

"Your Wakka?"

"Ya. Good to meet ya. Where you from again?"

"Kilika."

The two young boys stared at each other for the longest moment, each comparing the red hair, the brown eyes, and the bronzed completions. It was too much of a coincidence. Chappu desperately wanted to tell Wakka that he suspected he was his brother, but how would he bring it up? He hadn't even told Lulu why he was really in Zanarkand.

"Now do you want to tell me why you're here?" Lulu asked, folding her arms.

"Big misunderstanding. They think I'm a drug dealer."

"How'd they get that idea?"

"It's a long story. Thanks for bailing me out. I owe ya and I'll pay back every coin," Chappu said, while noticing that Wakka had gotten eerily quiet.

"Do I know you?" he finally asked.

"No. But, I think I know you. I think…you may be my brother."

"WHAT?"

"Chappu, are you sure? I mean, even I can see resemblances between the two of you, but I know Wakka doesn't have a brother," Lulu explained.

"I sure don't. You runnin' some kind of scam?"

"No. It's the reason I came here. To find you."

Wakka didn't know what to say or think. He had no siblings. He had been an only child. Had his parents deliberately deceived him? And why? Why did things have to be so hush-hush? There had to be some kind of mistake. His parents would never lie to him about something so important. They just wouldn't.

"We can't stand here all night. Let's go to Auron and see what he wanted, and then we'll try to figure this out," Lulu suggested.

They all left the police station quietly. Lulu didn't know what to make of the situation. Sure, she had heard of long lost relatives turning up all the time. She harbored no such hope that her father would, because he wasn't lost. In the event that Chappu's claims were true, Wakka had a brother. That couldn't be anything except good. She watched Wakka drive in silence, deep in thought.

Chappu, seated in the back, wondered what all of this would mean. He knew he had found his brother. But, he also knew that his brother was dating Lulu, too. It shouldn't have been that much of a big deal for him. His life had been full of disappointments. Now his brother had the girl of his dreams. He wondered what kind of person Wakka was. Probably one that lived his life suspicious all the time. Right away, he had accused Chappu of trying to run a scam. He watched as they pulled alongside the curb of a red brick house. Wakka turned off the car and opened the door.

"Should I wait in the car?" Chappu asked.

"Nah. You come in. You too, Lu."

They followed Wakka inside of the house. There was a strange dark haired man seated in the living room, holding a glass of clear liquid.

"Here I am. What's up?"

"Wakka, where are your manners? Auron, this is Chappu," Lulu said.

Auron took a sip of his drink before replying, "I know."

Wakka's eyes bulged. "You know? How can you know? I didn't know til just now."

"Sit down."

Everyone joined Auron in the living room. The house was eerily quiet as the teenagers wait for him to explain. He took another sip, hoping that he was about to do the right thing. He had thought he had done the right thing many years ago, but he was wrong. Dead wrong. He had been thinking about this particular conversation since the night he'd spotted the red haired boy in his restaurant. It had been only a matter of time before it came to this. But, he owed Wakka. He owed Chappu.

"Auron, how do you know Chappu?" Wakka asked.

"I've seen you before. It's been a very long time, but I know I have," Chappu said.

Auron nodded and said nothing.

Wakka was going insane. "Damn it, Auron! What do you know? This guy thinks he's my brother!"

Auron sighed. "He is. Your fraternal twin to be exact."

"That's not possible," Chappu said.

"Anything is possible," Auron said calmly.

"How can he be Wakka's twin? He's a year younger," Lulu pointed out.

Auron smiled sadly. "Let me tell you the whole story."

**End of Part I. Thanks for reading**. **Mini break time. Update as soon as I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Wedding Preparations**_

Lulu took a tentative sip of her cocoa. For five straight minutes, no one had said anything. Words weren't exactly necessary. She could tell by the expression on both Wakka's and Chappu's faces that they were still in shock. Both sets of wide brown eyes stared at each other. Auron had fallen silent as well, as he gathered his thoughts. He picked at a small hole in the arm of the plaid recliner he sat in. Lulu thought that perhaps he was waiting for someone to ask a question. She knew that it would have to be her, since it seemed as though the boys had lost the use of their vocal cords. She sat the cup on the wooden coffee table and wiped her mouth gently with a napkin.

"So, how are Wakka and Chappu twins?" she asked Auron. His head snapped up and he looked at her as though he suddenly realized he was about to tell them something important. He adjusted his dark glasses. They were prescription glasses, but most probably thought he wore them to look cool. As if he needed glasses for that.

He cleared his throat. "Well, Wakka and Chappu were born around the time of the war…"

"Between Bevelle and Zanarkand?" Lulu asked excitedly. She was glad that she was well informed of her Spira history. She herself had been born around that era, too and had taken a great interest in it.

Auron nodded. "Yes. The last war between the cities. Actually, the last one, period. When your mother became pregnant, your father, Massac, had already joined the warrior monks of Bevelle."

"You're skippin' ahead. You're leaving out the fact that you were in love with our mother," Wakka said, somewhat irritably. Why didn't Auron just go ahead and tell it all if he were going to tell it? Chappu and Lulu's brows rose with interest.

"I guess I didn't want to bring it up. I was hoping you didn't know. But, since you do, let's discuss it. I met your mother, Abilene, first. We met around the time we were fourteen. She had just moved to the island from Zanarkand. There was already news beginning to circulate about the impending war. Anyhow, she was the first girl that I fell in love with. I thought that we would be married. However, our parents got together and decided she should marry Massac. He was older and the way of the order of the village was that the oldest son should marry first. I couldn't exactly object. So, they were married."

"Did you still love her? Or did you marry someone else?" Chappu asked, mostly because he wanted to know as much as he could about his newfound uncle. He was the only adult that was left in his life. It was all so confusing. If his parents were Massac and Abilene, how did he wind up in Kilika with Katie Jenkins?

Auron shifted uncomfortably. Did he still love her? That was the understatement of the century. He still DID. He could still see her beautiful young face, her long red hair flowing softly. And thus, this was the reason he had never married. What was the point if he couldn't marry the one he wanted? This hadn't set well with his parents. How could explain it to them? They had only thought that he and Abilene had been good friends. It had been pure torture to know that his brother kissed her lips every night and made love to her.

"That was a long time ago. Massac had joined the army, and your mother was pregnant. He left for Bevelle. I stayed awhile…" he drifted off. He wasn't going to tell them everything, of course. He'd had his own reasons for remaining. With Massac gone, he and Abilene became good friends again. He wasn't about to give that up, and Massac had made him promise to look after her. He had.

"How'd I end up in Kilika?" Chappu asked. He was getting impatient and Auron kept pausing for long moments, obviously deep in his thoughts about the past.

"Ya," Wakka agreed.

Auron sighed deeply. "Well, your mother's pregnancy progressed…and she seemed to be very happy about it. We didn't know what to expect. The night she went into labor, there was a very bad tropical storm. Our parents had left to visit Kilika that morning, so Abilene and I were alone. I found the midwife and brought her to the hut. It seemed to go on forever. Abilene seemed to be in unbearable pain. It was too much for me to watch. I waited outside. It was pouring rain, and yet I stood there. Sometime later, the midwife came out carrying something bundled. I knew immediately. It was too late. The baby had died. She handed it to me and I left quickly to give it a decent burial."

"What?" Wakka asked. Auron held up a hand to indicate silence.

"I made my way all the way down to the beach, wondering what this loss would do to your mother. I sat at the edge of the ocean, and said a small prayer. I was about to let the baby drift afloat, which as you know, is the way we bury on the island. Burial at sea. But, the baby made a sound. Imagine my surprise. I unwrapped the bundle and sure enough, he made another noise. I picked him up, overjoyed by the fact that he was alive, and hurriedly ran back to the hut to return him to his bereft mother."

"I still don't understand…" Chappu muttered.

"Was the baby me?" Wakka wondered. What the hell was Auron trying to say and obviously struggling with it? He had never known the man to hesitate. Never.

Auron refilled his glass with scotch. He had never been a good liar. Sometimes he wondered if he'd been given a truth serum from birth. Lies didn't enter his mouth easily, and he was trying to now, but the words refused to come out. And anyway, why lie? To them of all people? The ones that would have been really affected by his actions were already waiting for him in the farplane.

"By the time I got to the hut, I could hear a lot of commotion coming from inside. Naturally, I was curious. I walked slowly over to the door to have a peek. Your father was back. And Abilene…she wasn't grieving at all. I placed the baby in a safe spot and went to have another look. She and Massac were staring down at…another baby. Twins. Who would have known? I felt paralyzed watching their happy reunion." Not just paralyzed, but downright heartsick.

"What did you do?" Wakka asked slowly. He thought that he might have some idea already.

"You stole me," Chappu accused, his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

"I…had a plan to keep you with me. I left that night. Without a word, I just took off for Kilika."

"You stole your brother's baby and left? Without saying a damn thing? That's really fucked up, Auron," Wakka complained.

"You watch your damn mouth! I told you the situation. I thought you understood. I wanted to keep the baby with me to…keep a part of your mother with me. She thought you were dead, and I…did something very selfish, I know. I know that now. I had always had the intention of you and Chappu growing up together. Especially when you came to visit in Kilika. Unfortunately, other events kept this from happening."

Lulu sat quietly, perhaps the only person in the room that thought this tale to be romantic. Yes, Auron had stolen his brother's baby, but it was only because he knew that he would never have his wife. So, he needed a piece of her.

"Wakka, I think you should take it easy on Auron. He did do something…questionable…but it's not too late for you and Chappu to get to know each other. You're both still very young."

"If I were with you, how'd I end up with Katie Jenkins?" Chappu asked. There was no way in the farplane he was going to let Auron off the hook. He had taken his opportunity to know his parents and his brother. Besides, he didn't really believe in love, anyway. It had been revenge Auron had been after.

"Like I said, events happened. When you were three, I got drafted into the army. I left you with Miss Jenkins, our neighbor, until my safe return."

"That war lasted five years," Lulu remembered.

"That's right. And I was wounded. It took me another year to recuperate. By the time I returned to Kilika, Chappu, you were nine years old. You didn't really know who I was, and you seemed terrified of the idea that I wanted to take you away from Miss Jenkins, whom you thought was your mother. She begged me to remain in Kilika with you. I couldn't. I had to get away from the island. I decided that it would be in your best interest to remain with her. I came to Zanarkand. I visited you. But, after awhile I discovered that you were happy in Kilika. Miss Jenkins and I concocted the story of your birth for when you were old enough to ask."

"Why didn't you just say that you were my father?" Chappu asked. It would have been easier that way. He had vague memories of Auron's visits.

"I wanted you to know who you were. In case, one day…"

"Well, why didn't you tell me after my folks died?" Wakka demanded.

"I…don't know. You were already going through a rough period. It seemed too much to put on your young shoulders. I had every intent of telling you. It's in a letter in my will."

"I guess I spoiled that plan when I showed up," Chappu interrupted. "So, why do I think I'm eighteen when I'm really nineteen?"

Auron gave him a tight smile. "I had to cover my tracks and make sure there was no connection. When I returned to Miss Jenkins, I told her it was best if we took a year off your age in case anyone should try to bother her. I let her believe that you were in danger from terrorists and had to be protected."

The room fell silent again. Wakka and Chappu obviously seething, Lulu uncomfortable, and Auron finally relieving himself of the guilt he felt for so many years. The boys might hate him, but he could leave Spira in peace. He had done his part. Dr. Zeep had said that his cancer was in remission right now, but it could come back any day, any moment. It had been a long night, and he was drained. He stood up.

"You may hate me if that is your choice, or, you can use this time to get to know your brother," he advised Wakka. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long night. In the morning, Chappu, I expect you to tell me what you were doing in jail."

"As if I'll be here," Chappu said.

"Where are you staying?"

* * *

Tidus turned over on his back and sighed deeply. He couldn't sleep tonight. What was the problem? He just felt empty. Darcy's "present" for him had done very little to change this fact. Who wanted to unwrap something they've seen a million times? He smiled ruefully. He was certain that at some point he'd seen Yuna naked, but he probably hadn't gotten tired of it. He sat up and reached for a stray gray tank top that was sprawled on the floor. Then, he pulled on a pair of shorts and slowly walked out into the hallway. It was well after four in the morning. He didn't bother to turn on the hall light. Why alert Mr. Isaaru at this hour? He dragged his feet slowly down the polished wood floor to the bathroom. He needed a quick shower. After his shower, he headed to the kitchen. He needed something to eat. Since he were awake, perhaps he'd grab a snack and head into the living room and work on a term paper he had due in two weeks.

He laughed to himself. His life had definitely taken a dive if he was considering doing schoolwork early. Where were the parties? He'd thought that Zanarkand was the city that never slept. At least, that was the stories he'd been told in Luca. Wakka had told him that he had seen and been everywhere in the city. He stopped short in the kitchen doorway. Yuna was sitting at the counter with a pint of ice cream and a flashlight. She was reading some textbook. He stood observing her for a moment. Slightly messy ponytail, oversized red t-shirt, mini bags under the eyes. She looked up at him and gasped.

"You scared me. What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked, shining the light in his face. It was dark in the house. One could never be too careful. He grimaced, and she lowered it a bit, feeling slightly giddy at the sight of his muscles. It had been a VERY long time since she'd last made love. Almost five months. And she would be lying if she said she didn't want to do it.

"I…couldn't sleep…apparently, neither could you," he said, making his way over to the boy's fridge. He grabbed a container of yogurt and dished around for a spoon.

"No. I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like Teenan?" he couldn't help asking.

She shrugged slightly. "Among other things. Why are you up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Is something wrong? Usually people have trouble sleeping when things are bothering them."

"I have an appointment with Dr. Neamus this morning. He's going to tell me what he thinks about my progress since the accident."

She didn't say anything. She certainly hadn't thought much of his 'progress'. She was more than disappointed. She took another small spoonful of ice cream and wondered what to say next. The devilish, flirty side of her wanted to ask him to her bed just to see what he'd think of such a suggestion. She could use the exercise. However, it was likely he'd slept with Darcy last night. Who wanted seconds? Ha. She did.

"No one would find you in the kitchen at this hour if you were my girl. Especially on a cold night like this," he said, digging into the yogurt.

She was amused. "Why not?"

"Because we'd still be in bed. Wrapped snug in each other's arms."

"You're such a flirt."

"Everybody flirts."

"Well, would you say if I said let's go to my room and do that?" she asked boldly.

He almost choked. "What? Stop playing with me."

"I'm not. Come on," she said, grinning wickedly. She put the ice cream back in the fridge. He swallowed the last drop of yogurt quickly and followed her. She led him by the hand to her bedroom. She didn't have a plan. She just missed him. The Thanksgiving break was coming up in a few weeks, and everyone would leave the house and go home. She felt homesick for the townhouse that most likely wouldn't be the place she'd wind up at. As she closed the door, Tidus hurriedly walked over to her bed and climbed in. She climbed in slowly after him.

He reached for the hem of her t-shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"You said we'd be wrapped in each other's arms. And that's what I came in here to do."

She purposefully turned her back and placed his right arm around her waist.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

He obeyed, settling his head next to hers on the pillow. She just wanted to cuddle. Wasn't that cute? Actually…it kinda was. He wracked his already delicate memory and tried to remember if he'd ever cuddled before. He couldn't remember as his lids slowly closed and he was on his way into sleep again. Suddenly, he felt her shift around until she was facing him. He felt incredibly soft lips kissing his. Naturally, he responded and quite enjoyed the flavorful combination they had going on. Her chocolate ice cream. His strawberry yogurt. But, he hoped she was smart enough to know this could lead to the loss of clothing.

He moved gradually until he was on top of her, his hands on her warm thighs. She helped him out of his tank top and he pulled her t-shirt up and over her head. She wore no bra. There was little light in the room, except for the dim streetlight beaming in. He was going to take her then and there but a vision suddenly filled his mind. He was with Yuna, in this room, in this bed. They were both naked, his lips trailing soft kisses along her body. Current Yuna's hands bringing him down to her interrupted the thought. But, one thing was for sure. He didn't just "take" Yuna. They made love.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

"You're probably right. Just stay with me a little longer," she said, not realizing until this exact moment how desperate she was to be with him. She craved his touch. But, cuddling would have to suffice for now.

Darcy awoke when the first rays of bright light that entered Tidus' room. She reached blindly for him, and felt nothing except cotton sheet. She sat up, alarmed. Where was he? It wasn't even six yet. Maybe he had gone out to the bathroom. Satisfied with that answer, she got out of the bed. Usually, she was never up this early, but she was starving. Making love made her ravenous. Tidus hadn't exactly been overcome with desire when she had shown him her gift. In fact, it had taken her twenty minutes just to get him "interested." What the hell was his problem? She got excited seeing herself in the buff. She strolled naked over to his floor length mirror.

She smiled with satisfaction. Not an ounce of fat. She slipped on her robe and headed out into the hall. She stared blankly at the bathrooms. Both doors were open. Tidus wouldn't go upstairs just to pee or whatever. She frowned slightly. Maybe he was in her room, snooping around. Trying to dig up some dirt on her. Imagine his surprise when he found none. She was completely faithful. There was no other guy for her. Never had been. It had been love at first sight. Well, at least on her part. She'd first seen him at a blitzball game. Imagine her surprise and delight when she realized he attended her school as well. She did everything in her power to become a part of his circle. Made friends with girls she couldn't stand, laughed at his friends' lame ass jokes, and even swiped a few tests from teacher's desks to show how cool she was. They let her in, but he still wasn't interested.

She found her room empty. She went back to the hall and peered out the front door. His car was here. Where was he? In the kitchen? In the living room?

"The early bird gets the worm, huh?" Mr. Isaaru stretched in the doorway of his office.

"Yeah. I've got a test first period," she said, which wasn't a lie. She knew there wasn't a good possibility of her acing it, either. She didn't really have any definite plans to finish college. She was just attending so that Tidus wouldn't think that she was after his money. She was. She hoped to marry him and have him take care of her the rest of her life. Basik had finally told her that she could come back to work at Yenke Burger.

"I've got to head out to the farm and help Paine."

"Will you live there when you're married?"

"I hope not. But, we'll see," he said vaguely, putting on his coat and heading out.

Darcy frowned as she inspected the living room and the kitchen. Still, no Tidus. She hadn't bothered to turn on any lights. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door opening around the corner. She pressed herself in the nearest corner and held her breath. Sure enough, Tidus came around the corner and headed straight into the bathroom. When he closed the door, she released her breath. There was only one door around that particular corner. Yuna. What the hell was he doing in her room this early? How dare he? How dare she? Did they both think she would be made a fool out of? Yuna's door opened and she came around the corner and into the other bathroom.

Darcy smirked. _Weren't they being cute now? Why not bathe together since you just got through fucking together!_ She heard a shower going, wondering what she should do. Should she pretend that she knew nothing? How long had this been going on? No wonder Yuna wouldn't give Teenan a fair chance. What kind of stupid girl wanted to mess around with a guy that didn't even remember her, anyway? She walked into Yuna's room and looked around. The crumbled bedding almost sent her into a fury. She looked at her desk and saw what seemed to be a finished term paper. It was lengthy, almost fifteen pages. It looked as though the girl had spent a lot of time with it. There were footnotes and everything. Darcy noticed the class. It was the one class she shared with Yuna. She hadn't even started on this paper and it was due tomorrow. She picked up Yuna's papers and left the room. In her room, she removed the heading page and ran it through her shredder. Sitting down at her electronic typewriter, she began making a new heading.

Rikku wondered what was going on this morning. She noticed that Tidus and Yuna had been giving each other subtle looks since they'd entered the kitchen. She definitely had to speak to Yuna about it later. Had something happened?

"Rik, what the heck is this supposed to be?" Gippal asked, frowning down the plate she had put before him. It looked like scrambled eggs, with a ton of unmentionable things thrown in them and burnt to a crisp bacon with a side of charred toast.

Rikku shrugged sheepishly. It was her morning to fix breakfast. She was no cook and needed no one to remind of her of this. She'd been trying to remember an omelet Cid had made once. Tidus choked on his toast and grabbed a glass of juice immediately. Darcy entered the kitchen. She poured a glass of apple juice and leaned against the counter. Rikku stared at her wondering why she was so fresh faced this morning. She wasn't even wearing makeup. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. What the hell was wrong with these people today?

"I can't eat this," Gippal said, heading over to the cupboard to grab a box of cereal.

"Hey, take it easy on Rikku. She tried," Yuna said, coming to her defense.

"Where's Wakka?" Tidus asked. No one knew. It was just a known fact that he hadn't returned since last night. He wasn't really thinking about Wakka, but he had to keep things normal. He was silently replaying this morning in his mind. He had already made up his mind that he was going to break up with Darcy soon. Teenan entered the kitchen then.

"Morning," Yuna greeted him. He smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss on the mouth. Tidus simply stared. Yuna seemed embarrassed, but she didn't chastise Teenan for that public display of affection. Was something more going on between them? And if so, why had she been so willing this morning? Well, almost willing.

"I've got tickets to go see Tromell and the Guado this weekend. Wanna go?" Teenan asked Yuna.

"Sure," she agreed, avoiding Tidus' eyes. They had shared a wonderful morning with each other, but why pretend that things had changed? He hadn't exactly said that he was going to break things off with Darcy, and besides, she liked Teenan. He was turning out to be a nice distraction for her.

"I wonder if they still have tickets," Gippal wondered out loud. How the hell had he not known about this concert?

* * *

"I hope you're prepared to go to the mayor's home with me today and apologize for your behavior last night," Mr. Griffin said, his dark brown eyes narrowed at his only son. What the devil had come over the boy? He was well aware that he drank, but he'd never expected him not to be able to hold his liquor when in the company of important people.

"I expect you to get to know these people, Baralai. After all, most of them are on the board at Griffin Enterprises. You'll be working with them soon. I've worked long and hard to become a respectable member of this city and I won't have you ruining it," Mr. Griffin continued.

"What an embarrassment. I'm sure I won't be invited to a single tea this month," Mrs. Griffin complained. "Do you think Shelby will want someone else to do the charity affair now?" she asked her husband.

"Don't get carried away, dear. After Baralai and I leave the mayor's home, there should be no misunderstanding. Isn't that right? Is this clear?" Mr. Griffin demanded.

Baralai glanced up at his father. He was hardly sober. He hadn't even wanted to attend the dinner at the mayor's mansion the previous night. His father had insisted. He hadn't really meant to drink that much. He had been trying to rid his mind of his own problems. And scotch had helped. A lot. Who knew his stomach didn't particularly love scotch and beluga? He'd thrown up in the mayor's wife's lap.

"Whatever you say, Father," he muttered.

He wasn't really looking forward to turning twenty-one like most of the people he knew. The day after his birthday, his father expected him to begin working at the company. He was still reeling from Paine's rejection. He'd seen an article in The Zanarkand Times announcing her engagement. It wasn't like it was going to be the social event of the year. Probably nobody in attendance except for a couple of cows and chocobos. He was looking forward to the Thanksgiving break. He'd only intended to go to the Calm Lands and try to hire Coach Kingsley, but now he was going to spend the entire break there. It would be peaceful. After he'd given the mayor a proper apology, he'd had to sit by and idly listen to his father and the mayor talk business.

"I've got Braine in on this. He's very good for the city. He's done an excellent job in making sure that no debts go unpaid," Jyscal Guado said, as he lit a cigar.

"His methods are too violent for my liking."

"Honestly, Gerald, what do you expect? People aren't going to take falling behind on their debts seriously if he just gives them a pat on the head."

"I suppose so."

"It's ridiculous how some of these people let their gambling debts get sky high. There's a teacher on the list that owes a lot of money. Braine's giving him until the first of the year to pay up or he's going to get a nice pair of broken legs as a late Christmas present."

Baralai waited patiently. Why hadn't his father excused him? He did have afternoon classes to go to. He knew that his father wanted him to know everything, but he wasn't interested. He just wanted to get to the college and bury himself in his work. Finally, after discussing Braine and his big plans, they left the mansion.

"Braine's going to be a very wealthy man," Mr. Griffin said, as they walked down the stairs to meet his driver.

"Who's Braine?" Baralai asked absently.

"Wake up, boy. He's the owner of three of the biggest casinos here in Zanarkand. And a new member of our board."

"Right."

* * *

"Do you think this is going to be too much? I mean, I don't want to look ridiculous," Paine asked as she held the pale silk dress up against her slender body. There weren't going to be many guests at the wedding, anyway. It was going to be a simple ceremony held at the temple. She certainly didn't have any family members to invite.

"I think it's perfect. Especially for you. I know you hate wearing dresses," Talynda smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know why we even have to have a ceremony. I would have been agreeable to having it done at the courthouse, you know."

"I thought you said Mr. Isaaru's mother was still alive. That's the reason for the ceremony. You know how old people are about that kind of stuff. Anyway, then I wouldn't be able to be your maid of honor."

"Oh, no. We're not having all of that junk."

"You have to. I'll round up a couple of the girls at the Mika house to be bridesmaids."

"Who's paying for all that?"

"Mr. Isaaru will. You only get married once."

Paine nodded. She supposed Talynda did have a point. She certainly never expected to get this far, let alone the actual ceremony. She carefully replaced her dress in its box. She wondered what Clive's mother was going to think when she saw that she wasn't wearing white. She'd wanted a black dress, but Clive reminded her that she was going to a wedding and not a funeral.

"Should I invite Baralai? His name's next on my list," Talynda said, pausing with a cream colored invitation in her hand.

Paine immediately scowled. "Hell no. I don't want him anywhere near my wedding. Asshole."

"Do I detect some hostility?"

"Drop it, Talynda. Don't even mention his name around me."

"Fine, fine."

She hadn't seen Baralai since he'd stormed out of the farm house two weeks ago. She refused to think about him. Because if she did…she would have to wonder about what ifs. What if she was making a huge mistake in marrying Clive? What if Baralai loved her? What kind of future would they have, anyway? They were always fighting.

"Are you going to stay here in the farmhouse?" Talynda asked.

"Yeah. I don't see why not. I don't want to live in the Mika house."

"I still can't believe you're getting married. The first one out of our graduating class."

"And probably voted last, too."

"Well, I've got tickets to see Tromell and the Guado this weekend. Wanna go?"

"Yeah. I love concerts."

**End of Ch. 11. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Moving On**_

"I can't believe we were able to get these great seats," Rikku said, noting that they were only three rows away from the stage. She was excited. It had been a few years since she'd been to a concert. The last concert she had seen had been given by a band called Octopus. She noticed that Gippal was strangely quiet next to her. She knew that he had mixed feelings about being here. He longed to be on the stage, not in the audience. She knew that she couldn't handle it if that were to ever happen. She had an intense jealousy streak and watching girls swoon over Gippal wasn't going to sit well with her. He gave her every reason to be this way: he flirted outrageously and often in her company. She was sure he wasn't seeing other girls behind her back, but with a guy like Gippal, you never knew. She looked to her right and saw Yuna and Teenan returning with some refreshments. She was glad her cousin was happy. Yuna had told her that she and Teenan were an actual couple now.

Rikku sighed. It was just as well. It didn't seem likely that Tidus was going to wake up and smell the coffee any day now. He and Darcy weren't with the group. Nor was Wakka. He was busy with his newfound brother, Chappu. Rikku could hardly believe it. Wakka had a twin brother. Wow. She wondered briefly if she had any other siblings wondering around Spira. Cid had been known to be quite the ladies' man after her mother's death. Chappu was now occupying Datto's room. There was no initial problem with that arrangement. He seemed like a nice guy as far as Rikku was concerned.

"Who's opening for the band?" Yuna asked, taking a quick sip of her soda. Teenan shrugged.

"Penance," Gippal muttered, hardly disguising his displeasure and obvious jealousy. That was HIS band. He made them. He was clutching a large frothy milkshake. Not because he had a sweet tooth, but mainly because if his strong desire to throw it in Knaves' face occurred, he'd be prepared. Knaves couldn't take that band to the heights that they needed to go. That had been proved since they'd only had one hit in almost two years. HE was the magic behind Penance. He wrote their music.

"Oh," Rikku mumbled, now realizing why he was in such a funky mood. Why couldn't he just get over it? He wasn't going to be a big rock star. He wasn't going to enjoy the perks that came with the territory. She bit into her candy bar with annoyance. She could hear the band doing a few practice notes on the stage. She looked around. She noticed Paine and Talynda a few rows back. She waved. Paine nodded at her. Talynda waved back enthusiastically.

"Paine's here," she told Yuna.

"Is she? I wonder if she's getting nervous about getting married soon."

"I'd be more than a little nervous if I were marrying a creepy guy like Mr. Isaaru. I hope she doesn't expect him to be faithful. He's not the sort."

Yuna reluctantly agreed. For a while when she was still attending Zanarkand High, she thought that Mr. Isaaru might have her name on his list. He went out of his way to greet her every day, always asked her opinion on things she had no idea about, and undressed her with his eyes. She was beyond relieved that he hadn't made a move on her in the Mika house. She thought about the morning she'd laid in Tidus' arms. Since then, they'd both cooled it and she made it clear that she was with Teenan now. Flirty, amnesiac Tidus unnerved her. She didn't really trust his intentions. She turned her attention back to the stage when a heavy guy with long, greasy looking blue hair appeared. She frowned. He was hideous. He grabbed the mike.

"Hey, Zanarkand, how you doing?" he asked.

The crowd answered back enthusiastically.

"Fine, how the fuck are you?" Gippal asked through gritted teeth. Rikku nudged him. Gippal watched as Mallet began a beat on the drums. Spencer joined him on his guitar. Knaves began singing. He just stood there and sang. The beat was pumping, but he didn't move from his spot. Gippal sighed deeply. Where the hell was this guy's stage presence? This wasn't a damn opera. He labeled the song as just okay. When it was over, Knaves gave the audience a shaky smile and coughed.

"I'm a little under the weather, but I'm here for you, Zanarkand."

He went into a bad coughing fit after that statement and asked to be excused for a moment. Mallet and Spencer didn't know what to do. They were supposed to perform three songs before Tromell and the Guado came on. They had known that Knaves had a bug, but a gig was a gig. The show must go on. The audience was growing restless. Gippal knew what he had to do. He got up from his seat and started toward the stage, ignoring Rikku's call. Mallet raised an eyebrow at him as he climbed the stairs. He walked straight to the mike.

"I'd like to sing a song for you guys. It hasn't hit the charts yet, but it'll be big," he announced.

"Who the fuck are you?" somebody yelled.

Gippal turned to Mallet. "Let's do Al Bhed Girl."

Mallet smiled. "Alright. Hey, Spence, you remember how we practiced it?"

"Hell yeah."

Spencer began an enthusiastic intro on his guitar. Gippal smiled and lowered the mike a bit. Mallet joined in, and smiled widely, showing an impressive display of silver teeth. The audience was getting into the catchy beat.

"I'm in love with this girllll….." Gippal began, low and sexy. The girls in the audience went crazy. Except one. Rikku was fuming. Yuna happily patted her shoulder.

"I thought you said Gippal couldn't sing," she said.

Rikku offered nothing. Gippal had promised her. He had promised he was done with music. And now he was up there, front and center, captivating the audience with his newfound talent. She could see his former manager, Joey, standing off stage. He looked like he wanted to fly to the moon. His smile stretched from the stadium to Bikanel.

On stage, Gippal reveled in his moment. He had seen Joey smiling at him. He knew he would want him back immediately. He was glad the audience was really into his song. He spotted Rikku's angry face. It was the only thing that could spoil his big return. He wondered what he could do to make her happy. Music was a part of him. He couldn't just ignore it.

* * *

"So, maybe you oughta consider coming to the university, ya," Wakka said, taking a big bite of a slice of pizza.

Chappu took a swig of beer and said nothing immediately. He wasn't looking for a father, and certainly didn't want Wakka telling him how to live his life. So, he'd gotten into a little trouble because of Seymour Guado. How was he supposed to know the police were waiting to bust him with Seymour's junk? Naturally, Seymour denied that the stuff was his and that he even knew Chappu. He didn't want to go the university. He had other plans. Wakka may be furious with Auron right now, but he was beginning to thaw considerably. After all, Auron owned a restaurant downtown. Someone would have to take over someday. He hoped it would be him. He was making mental plans to get to know Auron better and become his favorite nephew. And a great time would be while Wakka was still mad, even refusing to work his shift at the restaurant.

"I don't know, Wakka. I got til the new semester in January to think about it, ya."

"What's to think about? You can't work at Lu's mother bakery forever. You gotta have a plan," Wakka lectured, reaching for another beer. They were sitting in the living room, watching a horror movie. Wakka hadn't wanted to go the concert. He wasn't particularly into rock, anyway and they'd been sold out. Lulu was doing something with the sorority tonight.

He didn't know what Chappu's problem was. Maybe he's spent so many years as a bum, that he'd lost motivation. Well, it was a good thing he was around. He'd help the boy get on the right track. Maybe they could coach blitz together. He frowned.

"Do you play blitz?" he asked.

"Nah."

Wakka resisted his urge to say, well, what the hell DO you do? He knew that he'd spent most of his time on the island helping his "mother." But, what did that consist of besides a lot of damn fishing? And selling wares from a stand.

"I play for the Zanarkand Abes, ya. I'm co-captain. I can get you on the team if you want."

Chappu stared at him with new interest. His brother must have a few coins saved up from that kind of paycheck. He wasn't sure if Auron paid him for working at the restaurant. Wow. His brother was a celebrity. And who was he? A big nobody. But, that would change soon. Once he became the new owner of the Tornado. He wasn't interested in playing for the Abes. Though the opportunity would most likely put gil in his empty pockets and women in his bed. He wondered how Wakka stayed faithful to Lulu. He sighed. Who was he kidding? He hadn't even seen her naked yet and he knew he'd be faithful to her.

"How come you stay faithful to Lulu when there are so many girls willing to sleep with blitz players?" he asked, reaching for slice of pizza before Wakka ate it all.

Wakka grinned. "It ain't been easy. She's the first girlfriend I ever had. I had my mind made up that I was going to do every girl in Zanarkand before I got married. Damn stupid heart. I don't know…It just works out between us."

Chappu nodded and said nothing. His mind was already moving swiftly away from Lulu. After all, she was his brother's girl. His pizza got caught in his throat when he noticed the dark haired girl standing in the doorway. He didn't know why, but every time he saw her, his heart did a funny flip. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. With a fabulous body on display in skintight blue jeans and a tight red t-shirt.

"Hi. What are you guys doing?" Darcy asked.

Chappu was having difficulty speaking.

"Watching _The Attack of the Flan_," Wakka said.

"Mind if I join you? Ti isn't home from work yet."

"Nah. Come on. Have some pizza."

"I'm going to go make some popcorn. I'll be right back," she said, leaving the room.

Wakka turned to his brother. He groaned. He'd seen that faraway dumb ass look on enough guys' faces to know what it meant.

"No way. She's with Tidus, anyway, though who knows how long that'll last. She's trouble," he warned Chappu.

"She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Wakka shook his head. "Trouble. Sex hungry and mean. Don't let this pretending to be nice act fool you."

Chappu didn't see how the sex hungry part was going to be a problem. Nor did he really care that Darcy was involved with Tidus. It was just a minor obstacle. He wanted to know this girl. He HAD to know this girl. And he was going to do anything to make it happen. He adored dark haired girls. Besides, he owed Tidus no loyalty. He didn't even know him. He hoped Wakka wasn't expecting him to be nice to all of HIS friends.

* * *

"Rik, please talk to me," Gippal pleaded as he trailed her carrying a bag to her car. Today was the second day of the Thanksgiving break, and the housemates were heading home. He shivered slightly in his worn black t-shirt and faded jeans. It was getting pretty damn cold. Rikku opened her trunk and tossed the bag inside without a word. She hadn't spoken to Gippal since the concert almost two weeks ago. She moved to head back inside to grab her other bag from the hallway. He blocked her path.

"I'm begging you. I told you, that was a one time thing. I haven't signed anything with Joey. I've hardly spoken to him since the concert," he lied.

He and Joey had spoken every day since his performance at the concert. There was talk of serious negotiations. Joey was ready to throw Knaves out the door if Gippal agreed to return. None of it mattered if Rikku wouldn't speak to him. He had enough issues these days. Upon his return to the university, the dean wanted to see him. And he knew what it was about. He also had a feeling he knew how it would end. She glared up at him, her green eyes burning, her lips set in a deep scowl. He felt excitement stirring in his pants.

"You promised me, Gippal. Don't your promises mean anything?" she demanded.

"Of course, they do. I couldn't help it. It's been a long time since I've sang anything. It won't happen again. I told you, you come first in my life."

For the first time, she didn't believe him. He had eaten up all of the attention and praise he'd gotten from that performance. And she'd certainly seen him writing in his music pad, pretending to be doing schoolwork. She couldn't be involved with someone who wanted to be a rock star. It was hard enough to keep a regular guy from cheating. And a rock star had it thrown at them constantly. Gippal was weak. He was probably turned on right now.

"I'm not kidding around with you, Gippal. If you're lying to me, we're through. I don't want to be a rock star's groupie pretending to be his girlfriend."

He laughed. He couldn't help it. It amazed him how insecure a pretty girl like Rikku could be. He'd told her a million times, every rock star had to have a main girl. She was it for him. Sure, he probably wouldn't turn down a couple of free blow jobs, but it came with the territory.

"I don't want to spend the break fighting, Rik. Can we just make up, please?"

She reluctantly admitted to herself that it would be pretty lonely without Gippal for the next week and a half. She slowly removed the scowl from her face. What would she do without him if he left again? The pain would be too unbearable. There would be no Gatta, the trilogy. Tidus and Darcy came out of the house. He was carrying a large duffel bag. He carried it over to his car. After throwing the bag inside, he turned to Darcy.

"I guess I'll see you on Thanksgiving," he said.

She pouted. "You could have invited me to spend the break with you. Your parents wouldn't mind."

"Why don't you go to your Dad's place? At least you won't be here alone."

"I wouldn't be alone if you let me come with you," she pointed out.

Tidus stared at her. He couldn't very well tell her that Jecht had said no way in the farplane could he bring her home with him. He wanted to be alone anyway. Dr. Neamus hadn't been exactly optimistic about his recovery. He'd seen Yuna drive off with Teenan this morning. He wondered if they were staying with each other over the break.

"I'll see you in five days," he told her, giving her a brief hug.

It was cold out, after all. There was no point in staying out in the air for nothing. She tugged him down and pressed her too eager lips against his. He allowed the kiss and broke away to see an amused smile on Gippal's face. He got into his car and started the engine. Darcy watched him drive away. What the hell was she supposed to do for five days in the Mika house? Even Mr. Isaaru was gone to Paine's farmhouse. She watched Gippal grab a bag and jump into his sports car. He followed Rikku down the road. She stood in the cold overcast weather for a moment, hating Tidus. And also loving him so much she wanted to cry herself to sleep because she wouldn't see him for so long. She turned to go back inside. She paused. Chappu stood on the porch, holding two mugs of hot cocoa.

"Cold out, huh?" he asked, holding out a mug toward her.

She ascended the stairs slowly. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I've got no place to go until Thanksgiving. What about you?"

"Me neither," she said, taking the mug.

"Well, I guess it's you and me for the next four days," he said, his brown eyes full of meaning.

She nodded. After all, Wakka's brother wasn't bad looking. Perhaps she wouldn't miss Tidus as much as she'd thought. She followed Chappu back inside of the house.

* * *

"So, your father's a bank manager?" Teenan asked, as he kept an eye on traffic. He had expected the freeway to be crowded. He was giving Yuna a lift to her father's new apartment. He didn't mind. He wanted to meet him, but Yuna had insisted he wait until Thanksgiving. No problem.

"Yes. Turn right here."

He followed her directions until they came upon the Templeton apartment complex. He had wondered why her father had moved to an apartment. She had explained briefly that her mother was no longer here, and since she didn't live at home anymore, he'd wanted a smaller place. He didn't think much of the white stucco buildings. He imagined that they were probably much nicer on the inside. Mr. Riley should have consulted him before moving here. He could have suggested a better apartment in west Zanarkand.

"Right there. 1403," Yuna said, pointing to the building. He parked in front.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you on Thanksgiving."

"Have fun at home," she said, leaning over to give him a kiss.

He watched her head into the building. He reached for his pack of CDs and rummaged through to try to find the right one for the long trek to east Zanarkand where his parents lived. He'd thought he had the new Tromell and the Guado. He made a mental note to get it. It was awesome. He noticed that a light snow began to fall. Excellent. He was about to back up when he noticed Yuna slowly returning from the building. He rolled down the window. She strolled over to it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She frowned slightly. "They're not here. How strange. I told them I was coming today."

"Well, do you want to wait? I'm in no hurry to get home."

"Okay. Thanks."

She returned to the passenger seat, wondering where Braska was. It wasn't like him not to be where he was supposed to be. He had been acting strange in her presence lately. She knew from Merlene that he was baby stepping his way back into his AA meetings. She was glad to hear that.

"Hey, there's someone coming now," Teenan said, noticing the pale blue and gray station wagon coming into the complex and parking near them. He watched an older man and a round shaped brunette get out of it.

"That's them," Yuna said, preparing to open her door. She paused as Braska moved around the car to place his arm around Merlene's shoulder. She frowned. What was this? They started for the building, carrying a few shopping bags. Braska, looking distinguished in his dark brown long overcoat and Merlene in a short green coat with fur along the collar. She poked Braska in the ribs, making him laugh. He leaned down and kissed her. Yuna froze.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Teenan asked, oblivious to the fact that her world was crashing down around her. She didn't move from the car. Braska…her father….with another woman. A woman who was not her mother. And he hadn't said anything to her about it. Nor had Merlene. They had obviously been sneaking around behind her back. No wonder he didn't have as much time to spend with her lately. If she was here too much, she was bound to figure out something was going on between them. What about her mother? Hadn't he said a million times that he would never find anyone who could replace her?

Teenan turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately noticing her tear filled eyes.

"Can we just get out here, please?"

"But…where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

* * *

Baralai hadn't remained in the Calm Lands as he'd planned, but he did get to meet former Coach Kingsley. The only problem was that the coach wasn't too eager to come out of retirement. He'd tried to tell Baralai that he was quite comfortable and had no worries anymore. Baralai hadn't wanted to hear any of that. He'd made the man an offer for an obscene amount of gil. This got the coach's attention. He told Baralai he'd think it over and let him know by the New Year. Now, with that settled, he sat in his sitting room staring aimlessly at the enormous flat screen television. His parents were old fashioned when it came to how they wanted to live. The Griffin mansion consisted of four wings: north, south, east and west. Baralai's bedroom was located in the east, while his parents resided in the west. The sitting room was decorated in black and dark brown, as was his adjoining bedroom. He often wondered why they had such a big home when there were no other children.

His mother had endured complications during his birth, thus making it impossible for her to bear more children. He blamed her for all the years he'd spent in this enormous house with only servants for company. They could have adopted. Goodness knows there were plenty of orphans lagging around Spira. He wondered if he should call Gippal. He'd heard about the spectacle he'd made at the Tromell and the Guado concert. He smiled to himself. It was just like Gippal to try to be in the limelight. He turned the volume up and absently rocked his head as a new hip hop video by O'aka and Wantz entered the screen. He liked them well enough. They'd been at the top of the charts for over six years now. His cell phone made an alert noise. He read the text from Letty, inviting him over for Thanksgiving dinner. He texted him back, saying no thanks.

His parents were hosting an elaborate Thanksgiving feast at home this year and they wanted him to be present. Of course. Just what he wanted to do during the school break: hang around a bunch of stuffy old people who rarely brought their college aged kids. The chances of him getting drunk were great. He had broken things off with Val before the break. She didn't appreciate it. Too damn bad he didn't care. He wasn't a kept man. She kept calling, hoping for a reconciliation, but it wasn't going to happen. There was a knock on the door, and then his mother opened it. She frowned when she discovered he was sitting in front of the television. Who had time to watch television when there were people to meet?

"Is this the way you're planning on spending your afternoon, Baralai? You should be out, being social," she lectured, pointing a well manicured finger at him. She was dressed in a lime green skirt suit, though it was likely she wasn't going anywhere. She'd told him a million times that one could never know who might show up at the house. Her silver hair was pinned up, not a strand out of place. Primrose Griffin spent a lot of time on her appearance working hard to remain youthful looking. Baralai didn't dare tell her it wasn't working.

"I have no plans, Mother. I just want to stay in my room and think."

"That's boring. Why don't you call up some of your friends and go see a movie or something? Velva can't get in here to dust and it looks like it needs it," she said, going over to one of the windows and opening the heavy drapes.

"Fine, Mother," he said, calling someone, anyone.

He knew his mother wouldn't leave him alone until he left the house. Botta answered. They made a group arrangement to go to the movies. He could have invited them to the mansion. There were tons of things to do for entertainment but he didn't want his mother interrogating his friends.

"What happened to Valerie? She was such a lovely girl," Primrose said, turning from the window and giving her son an expectant look.

"It didn't work out," he said shortly, standing up and stretching. He's been sitting for too long.

"How's that possible? She was good looking enough, her body was capable enough of giving you pleasure, and her family happens to be almost as wealthy as ours. She would have made you a good wife and given you worthy children."

Wife? Children? He was only twenty, not thirty. Why did he have to have his whole life mapped out already? Whatever happened to living recklessly, being impulsive?

"She broke it off," he lied.

"Hardly. You can have any girl you want. You know that. Well, I'll leave you to prepare for your evening out. I'll see you later," she said, brushing his cheek with a delicate kiss, careful not to ruin her lipstick.

He watched her leave. What a fool. He wasn't capable of getting any girl he wanted. Not at all. There was only one that he couldn't shake, and she was engaged to another man. The wedding was soon. What the hell could he do about it? Nothing. He walked into his bedroom and decided to put it out of his mind. If he never saw Paine again, it wouldn't be too soon.

* * *

"So, how's things been going at the house? You've hardly mentioned it. I know you're disappointed that Dr. Neamus didn't have exciting news for you, but things haven't been that bad, right?" Jecht asked as he overlooked blue prints for a new housing development that he was getting ready to start construction on.

"I guess not," Tidus admitted reluctantly.

"Maybe you ought to think about coming into construction with me," Jecht said, thinking that he didn't spend nearly enough time with his kid. His only kid. It wasn't his fault. Tidus deliberately stayed away from the house for some reason. Was it the house? It couldn't be. Jecht had picked it specifically because it had an architectural design that he liked. He was planning to build a workshop onto it so that he would have a home project. He liked to keep busy. It kept him from thinking about all the single women out there that should be experiencing lovemaking from him.

"If I cut my hands, I can't blitz," Tidus said, absently taking a big bite out of the chocobo and avocado sandwich Zalora had made them. He was sitting at the little table in the kitchen eating lunch. He hadn't spoken to Yuna since they'd all left the house three days ago. Even if he wanted to call her, he wouldn't.

Jecht grimaced. "Come on, son. You can't play blitzball forever. And construction will make a man out of you. Put some muscle on those bones. You'll love it."

"Maybe," Tidus relented, though he hardly thought his body was a walking skeleton. "Where's Zalora?"

"Oh, she's joined a book club. They're having tea at one of the women house. If you ask me, just an excuse for a bunch of women to sit around jawing about men. Hey, you want to shoot some hoops after we get done eating?" Jecht asked, rolling up his blue prints and putting them aside.

Tidus was amused. Jecht wasn't the best basketball player and he'd proven that to him on numerous occasions. He had received a text from Wakka saying that some of the guys were getting together to see a movie tonight and he was using it as an opportunity to introduce Chappu. He'd agreed to go, thinking a night out with the guys was just what he needed to take his mind off things. Before he met Jecht in the driveway, Darcy called.

"Hi, Ti. I'm so lonely here at the house. Can I come over and visit?"

"Darcy, it's only been three days and I'll see you tomorrow, anyway," he said as he laced up his sneakers. He frowned slightly. What was wrong with Jecht? It was cold as hell outside.

"I know, but maybe I can spend the night, and then I'll already be there."

"I don't think so. My Dad wouldn't be cool with that."

"I'm bored, Ti. Don't make me entertain myself."

"Can't be helped," he replied, wishing she would leave him alone. She had called every day.

She was silent for a long moment. He was going to force her hand. Chappu had been letting her know for three days straight that he was up for anything she wanted to do. Anything. She was trying to give Tidus one last chance before she would make Chappu into her sex slave. She had a feeling he would prove to be very useful in the near future. Sure, Wakka made it no secret that he didn't want her involved with his newfound brother. Too damn bad. She didn't even like Wakka so she didn't consider anything he had to say as valuable. Now, she was going to sleep with Chappu tonight and the hell with Tidus.

"Fine, if that's the way you feel," she said.

"It is. See you tomorrow."

"Fine. I love you, Ti."

"Bye, Darcy."

After he'd beaten Jecht to a pulp, Tidus grabbed a bottle of water and headed upstairs to his room to take a shower. Of course, Jecht had accused him of cheating. It never ended. Now Jecht was in his room, listening to country western and drinking a beer. Occasionally, he would try to sing along. Tidus frowned, thinking Gippal wasn't the worst singer he'd ever heard. He froze at the top of the landing. How did he know that? He hadn't heard Gippal singing recently. He shrugged it off and entered his room. Zalora was there, putting his laundry on his desk. She had returned during the basketball game.

"I want those sheets off your bed tomorrow," she informed him.

"Sure," he said absently, waiting for her to leave.

They stared at each other for a long moment. And then she took the basket and left the room, closing the door. He shook his head and stripped off his clothing. In the shower, he reflected for the millionth time, what would it hurt if he slept with his stepmother once? She was obviously begging for it. He shook his head again as he lathered his hair. He had promised himself long ago that would never happen. It wasn't worth it. He closed his eyes and rinsed his hair. He and Zalora both knew it would never be anything except eye fucking. He could hear his phone ringing. Damn. Darcy. He quickly finished his shower, angrily throwing the curtain aside and hurriedly stepping on the tile. He lost his balance and promptly hit his head on the sink. He lay on the floor unconscious.

* * *

Teenan stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom. How could his life get any better? He was young, attractive, and a member of the most so after fraternity on campus. His grades were good, he had loving parents, and his siblings weren't pain in the asses. But, even better than all of that combined was the beautiful girl that lay asleep next to him. He didn't ask questions, but he was more than shocked when Yuna had crawled into his bed the previous night. She had been staying in his younger sister's room since they'd arrived at the house three days ago. He knew she had been upset about the possibility of her father remarrying. At first, she had just wanted to be held. Soon after that, the removal of clothing had come into play. He had been waiting on this for a long time. And he wasn't disappointed. He knew that she wasn't in love with him, but she must like him. He didn't think she engaged in casual sex. Nor did he. He had waited patiently and it had paid off.

He did love her. His parents loved her. They thought she was perfect. He did, too, but he had to be careful. She had dropped him once for Tidus, and he had to make sure that didn't happen again. After all, he was the innocent party here. She had come on to him. Seduced him. It had been about damn time. He didn't know how much longer he could have held out. He felt slight movement to his right. He turned his head to face her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself."

"I guess I should head back to my room before your parents get up."

"Not necessary," he said, deciding not to tell her that they already thought they were sleeping together. His dad had creeped him out a bit asking for juicy details. He had always been that, though. Teenan wondered why he HAD to know. Did he get off on the information? He hadn't told him anything about Yuna and had no intention of doing so.

Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"They don't get up early," he explained. "Um, Yuna, about last night…I'm not complaining, but, why…now?"

She stretched. "Because it's been a long time for me and I like you."

He definitely liked that answer. "I like you, too. I think we should make this more official, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, sliding from the covers and reaching for her robe.

"I mean, we're a couple, right?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. I think it's time for me to move on. I'm ready."

**End of Ch. 12. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Thanksgiving Break**_

"I don't think I can go through with it," Paine admitted for the second time in one day. She missed the impatient look Mr. Isaaru gave her. She was biting on a nail, a habit long ago forgotten. He wasn't about to let her weasel out of it. In less than four weeks, they would be hitched. And he would be in control. He looked across the small dining table at his mother. They were having Thanksgiving dinner in her small apartment. She had insisted, otherwise he would have been just as happy to eat at a restaurant and get a more appetizing meal, too. Emma Isaaru was no cook. Her argument had been why should she bother when people actually got "paid" to do it.

"Mother, this casserole is, um, interesting," he said, taking another tentative bite.

"It's stuffing, not casserole. Can't you tell?" she demanded.

Paine would know for sure that he was a liar, if he said he could. She had tried to help out in the kitchen earlier and had been shoved into the living room to wait. Mrs. Isaaru turned to her and smiled, showing gleaming false teeth.

"Of course, you're nervous. Every new bride is. Just think of it as a new adventure."

Mr. Isaaru didn't care how she thought of it. It would certainly be a new adventure for him if he had to figure out how to function with little to no working limbs. He had to get Braine his gil, and nothing short of murder was going to keep him from it. That was intriguing thought. What if he did off Paine? He'd be able to get his hands on all of her gil then. He shook his head. He was no killer. Just the thought of having that much blood on his hands was discouraging enough.

"Paine, I have to have you for my bride. I'll die without you," he said, very serious.

She sighed. "I guess I am just nervous. Everything will be alright," she said, trying to convince them. Ever since Baralai had stormed out of her farm house, she had been wondering if she was about to make a huge mistake. But, events made it impossible for her to back down now. Everything was paid for and in place. And why should she back down, anyhow? Even if she wasn't in love with Clive, he did appear to have genuine feelings for her. And she at least liked him.

"Why aren't you in school, young lady? Do you know that I went to college and worked to support myself and Clive? His father died when he was only eight years old. Think I was about to sit around and wait for some jerk to marry me again? No ma'am. I got an education, and I strongly suggest you do the same."

"I did complete a year of college. I'm just taking a break," she lied. She had no intention of returning. She frowned reflectively. Was Clive ever planning on teaching again? This was the main reason she saw college as useless. Here was a perfect example of someone with a college degree going to waste.

"Really?" Mr. Isaaru asked. He hoped she was planning on getting some kind of financial aid if she were serious. He needed every coin.

Paine nodded. "Yeah, just a break."

"Are you planning to teach, too? I'd recommend a career in air travel. It seems as though it's going to be a lucrative career," Emma said, devouring her meal as though it had been prepared by the finest chef in Zanarkand.

"I'm still trying to decide," Paine said, reaching for a glass of water. How had she managed to get chocobo so dry? It tasted like sand. She noticed that Clive had fallen into deep concentration. He was probably wondering if everything had been taken care of for the wedding. She knew that the next few weeks would fly by and before she knew it, she would be at the temple getting ready to take the big plunge.

"What's for dessert?" Mr. Isaaru asked.

Emma laughed. "Are you kidding? You know I can't bake."

_Can't cook either, but that didn't stop you, _Paine thought.

"I can go pick up something," she suggested.

"I don't know, Paine. It's pretty frosty out," Mr. Isaaru said, secretly longing for a piece of pumpkin pie.

"I won't be long," Paine said, getting up and pulling on her long black coat. She headed to Pauline's Pies near downtown. To her delight, they were open. She got out, and pulled her coat tighter, and entered the store. It smelled heavenly inside. She remembered that she hadn't bothered to ask what they had wanted. Probably something boring like pumpkin. She walked up to the counter and peered inside.

"Hello, dear. What can I get for you on this cold day?" Pauline asked, smiling brightly. Her bright blue hair was pinned up, and she wore a dress as though she'd come from dinner.

"I'd like a pumpkin pie, and I'm not sure. What kind is that one?" she asked, pointing.

"Lemon. It's delicious."

"Okay, I'll take it."

"Just a moment."

Paine took a look around the small restaurant. She froze. Standing not fifteen feet away stood Baralai. He was pointedly staring out at the snow. Her breath caught. He looked very handsome in his dark suit, which could be seen under his long overcoat. She knew he was ignoring her. What was he even doing here, anyway? She took a step closer, daring his wrath. Slowly, he turned to face her. Pure hatred shot from his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she couldn't help asking.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I'm picking up an order for my mother."

"Couldn't get the hired help to do it?" she asked sarcastically.

"I chose to come," he said, leaving out the fact that he'd driven by her farm on his way here. He had discovered soon enough that she wasn't there. He hadn't lingered.

"Well…happy thanksgiving," she said awkwardly, returning to the counter to wait.

"What are you doing out? Your teacher got a sweet tooth?"

"No. I did. Did you get your invitation?"

His eyes burned into hers. "Trashed it."

"Why did you do that? I want you there."

"I bet you do. Sorry, I'm busy getting a pedicure that day."

Pauline placed her boxes on the counter. Paine paid her. She thought she should say something to Baralai, try to at least make amends. She wanted him to be present at her wedding. She wanted him to see firsthand that someone else wanted her. Screw him.

Holding her boxes, she turned to him. "Baralai, I really would appreciate it if you came to the wedding."

"Too damn bad. I'm busy."

"What's so damn important that you can't do this for me?" she asked, finally getting sick of him snootily blowing her off.

"I've made plans with Val. That's what's so damn important," he lied.

"So bring her. She won't be contaminated. It's being held at the temple."

"We're planning on doing things that the temple won't approve of, if you catch my meaning."

"Suit yourself," she said, charging through the double doors.

* * *

"Wakka, don't you think that maybe you're not being fair? Your brother is entitled to see whomever he wants," Lulu said, keeping an eye on the apple pie she was slicing. It was after dinner on Thanksgiving and Wakka had been sullen and annoyed throughout the whole meal. Yesterday, Wakka had walked in on his brother and Darcy making out in the kitchen in the Mika house. Lulu really didn't understand what the big deal was. She was more than certain that Tidus wouldn't give a damn.

"Ya, I know. But, her? She's a viper, Lu. I don't trust her one bit," he said, placing a rounded scoop of vanilla bean ice cream on top of the slice pie Lulu had handed him.

"I don't really know her. I just know that Yuna hates her and that's enough for me."

"Then you know the importance of friend loyalty. I feel like I'm betraying Tidus by not telling him."

"Do you really think he cares?" Lulu asked, placing a few slices of pie on a cart.

"No. But, that's not the point. If you were making out with some guy, I gotta know."

"What would you do?" Lulu asked curiously. She had already endured a jealous, overbearing boyfriend in her past and didn't want one in her future.

Wakka shrugged. "I guess I'd want to know why you did it. I mean, that would signal that something was wrong with us, wouldn't it? Well, wrong with me. Wait a minute. Is there something you want to tell me, Lulu?"

Lulu laughed. "Of course not. I just wanted to know how you'd react. Come on; let's get this dessert in there before the ice cream melts. And stop glaring at your brother across the table."

Wakka pushed the cart while Lulu carried the coffeepot. Majestic believed in after dinner coffee and dessert. She felt that people should have something else to do while they were talking. And since she didn't smoke, food would have to suffice.

"So, you are thinking of expanding then? You know, Auron, you could make a lot more money if you took the Tornado out of Zanarkand. Before I got here, I'd never heard of it. You could put one in Kilika," Chappu said, reaching for the piece of pie Wakka held for him.

"What the hell you need a restaurant on an island for?" Wakka snapped.

Chappu shrugged. "That's just it. It's an open market."

Auron nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose we should think about it. I mean, I'd know someone that could run the place in Kilika, huh?"

"Sure," Chappu said enthusiastically. He liked Zanarkand okay, but he would be more than happy to return to the island. The beach wasn't as accessible here.

Wakka put a hefty spoonful of pie ala mode in his mouth wondering when the two of them became so chummy. Why hadn't Auron thought of building a restaurant on Besaid so that he could return home? In fact, why hadn't Auron asked him to be in charge of anything? He was the nephew he knew, after all. Wakka had little to say throughout the rest of the meal. No one seemed to notice. Lulu and Chappu were discussing new bakery items that would appear on the menu while Auron and Majestic spoke at the far end of the table in hushed tones. Wakka frowned. He wouldn't put it past the guy to try to score with Lulu's mother. Even he had to admit that she made an appealing sight in her low cut black silk dress with her dark luxurious hair pinned up. He wondered vaguely when was the last time she'd gotten laid when he realized Lulu was speaking to him.

"Huh?" he asked, regretting taking his eyes away from her mother's cleavage.

"You're a million miles away. I said, maybe we should go to Besaid this summer and scope out the area for a new location for the Tornado."

"Maybe," Wakka said, not entirely thrilled with the idea. If Auron had suggested it, that would have been different.

"I should have invited Darcy over for dinner," Chappu thought absently. He wasn't about to admit anything to Wakka, but last night he and Darcy had sealed the deal.

"You didn't want me to eat or something? That girl would have ruined my appetite," Wakka complained.

"She couldn't eat with Tidus. She had to go to her Dad's apartment."

"Why couldn't she eat with Tidus?"

"I don't know. Something about an accident. His Dad told her she couldn't come. She took the subway."

Wakka didn't really care if Darcy had run to central Zanarkand. He was more concerned with what had happened at the Stones' residence. He took out his phone and called Tidus. It went directly to his voice mail.

"Damn," he muttered.

"I'm sure everything's fine," said Lulu, ever optimistic.

They were silenced as Majestic let out a peal of laughter at the other end of the table. Lulu raised her eyebrows and said nothing. She hoped her mother hadn't had too much of the dinner wine.

* * *

"Brother, I'm warning you. If you don't give me that remote, you're going to be eating it," Rikku threatened.

Brother, completely ignoring her, shifted his position on the couch and yawned. Why was she at the apartment bothering him, anyway? So what if it was Thanksgiving? Al Bhed didn't usually celebrate holidays, anyway. Cid was trying to show off because Braska and his housekeeper, Merlene, were here for dinner.

"Give it to me!" Rikku yelled.

"Leave me alone!"

"Will you two knock it off? Don't you see we got company?" Cid complained from behind the kitchen counter. He was putting the finishing glaze on his turkey and he didn't want to be bothered with nonsense right now.

"Pop, he watches television twenty four hours a day. Can't you see that he's addicted? And I know this couch has his imprint," Rikku said, folding her arms.

Merlene laughed. She had to admit to herself that she liked Braska's family a lot. It was better than her own deadbeat kin. She wasn't sure where her relationship with him was going, but she was enjoying the ride. She sighed, thinking of the day that Victory would be released from prison. She had been picked up for solicitation somewhere in central Zanarkand. She'd been there for over a year, but in a matter of a few weeks, she would be on Merlene's doorstep.

If she could find it. She had taken great pains to convince Braska to move to one of the nicer sections of the city. She'd lived in south central Zanarkand all her life. When she was seventeen, she became pregnant with Victory, who was now twenty-three. The girl's father, Viktor, got a job working security at one of the casinos downtown. As soon as he'd let it slip that sometimes he had to get his hands "dirty", Merlene left. Victory had been a problem child from the moment she was born. She hadn't finished school and she had never had a legal job. And Merlene was positive no sucker would marry her. She was more than a little apprehensive about Braska's reaction.

"Brother, let your sister watch the set. You spend too much time in front of that tube, anyway," Cid grumbled, opening the oven to make sure his sponge cake hadn't fallen.

Brother reluctantly handed Rikku the remote. Then, in an elaborate show of defiance, he stood up, farted loudly and left the room.

Braska cleared his throat uncomfortably. He hoped the smell of Cid's delicious dinner would block out any scent left behind from Brother. His mind was elsewhere. He wondered why Yuna had suddenly decided not to spend the break with him. He had been looking forward to her visit. He saw it as an opportunity to gently tell her about Merlene.

"Have you spoken to Yuna?" he asked Rikku.

Rikku shrugged slightly. "She said she was staying with Teenan over the break. But, that's all she would say about it."

"Who is Teenan?" Braska demanded. The thought of his daughter shacking up someplace in Zanarkand did not sit well with him.

"One of our housemates. He's okay. Don't worry."

"Is…he someone important?"

"Do you mean are he and Yuna dating? I believe so," Rikku replied nonchalantly as she flipped through the channels.

He took out his phone to call his daughter. He didn't think it proper for her to be spending the night with a young boy, especially when she wasn't engaged. He got her voice mail. He stepped out into the hall and left her a not so friendly message about what she was doing. Ten minutes later, he re-entered the Hightower's living room. Merlene had strolled over to sit on one of the counter stools to chat with Cid while he finished his preparations.

"Teenan's a nice guy. He wouldn't do anything to Yuna," Rikku tried to assure Braska.

_Too late, girl. You've let the cat out of the bag._

"Hey, Braska, how about some cider?" Cid called from the kitchen.

"Yes. I believe I need a drink," Braska muttered.

* * *

"So, listen, Gippal. We're talkin' about a twenty city tour beginning in spring," Mallet said, as he crammed turkey stuffing into his mouth.

"I don't know. I told you, I've got a lot of things going on right now," Gippal answered, putting another large helping of mashed potatoes on his plate. His parents had a few guests over for Thanksgiving dinner. He sat at one end of the table with Mallet and Spencer while his parents and their friends sat at the other end. Kyriako sat in the center, eavesdropping on both ends of the table. He was waiting impatiently for dessert.

"Look, we've been through this a million times. Rikku is just a girl. You're only twenty years old. And since it's likely you're about to get expelled from school…"

"Hey, don't talk about that shit with my folks so near!"

Spencer shrugged. "He's right, isn't he? And then what will you have besides that minimum wage job at the Tornado?"

"Don't knock working at the Tornado. It's a cool place. How do I know we'll make it this time? Sure, I've written excellent material, but anything can happen," Gippal said, tearing a leg of one of the turkeys closest to him.

He hadn't told either boy that he'd been having weird problems with his voice lately. His greatest fear was that his throat would heal as the doctor had said and he wouldn't have a record deal with anyone. He wanted to be on the stage more than anything and was considering buying some diamond dust and drinking it just to ensure that his old voice never returned. He wondered how much Darcy had put in that drink.

Mallet burped loudly. "The thing is we've got to strike while the iron's hot. We're young, hungry, and moderately attractive. Those are the top ingredients for a successful band."

"Who's moderately attractive? I'm hot," Gippal insisted, pushing pieces of meat into his mouth.

"Fine. Whatever. The best thing is that your voice can sell now. No offense," Spencer added, licking his fingers. The gravy was excellent.

Gippal nodded as he chewed.

At the other end of the table, Lakkam stared at the trio of boys as they ate as though this were their last meal. She knew that somewhere in the past she had taught Gippal better table manners than this. She looked at Mallet's dirty knuckles wondering if he'd bothered washing his hands before he'd come to the table. She noticed Mrs. Palmer's disdainful grimace and tried to smile at her as if to say _Boys Will Be Boys._

Just when she was about to announce that it was time for dessert, Kyriako let a loud fart rip. There was stunned silence around the table. And then Gippal and his friends burst into laughter. Lakkam's face burned. _There goes being head of the PTA._

* * *

Darcy walked slowly down the street from the subway station. She was dying to know why Mr. Stone had said she couldn't come over for dinner. He hadn't given her any real information. He would have done them both a favor by saying flat out that it was none of her business. Who the hell did he think he was? She was Tidus' girlfriend. She was entitled to know if something was wrong with him. As soon as she entered the Mika house, she was going to call and demand to speak with Tidus. She could be forceful when she wanted to.

"Hey, Darcy, want a ride?" she heard and looked at Teenan, leaning out of his SUV. She noticed Yuna in the passenger seat.

Although she would rather ride with the devil, it was freezing out tonight and her Dad couldn't get his piece of shit of a car to start. She shrugged and hopped in the back seat.

"Why are you walking in this weather?" Teenan asked, pulling away from the curb.

"I was coming from the subway station. My Dad couldn't get his car to start," she explained, ignoring Yuna completely.

"That sucks. Well, if you don't mind, we're not heading directly to the house. We're on our way to the bakery. We're going to get some sweets and coffee, and settle down in front of the T.V. and watch some movies. How was your dinner? Was it okay?"

He removed his hood and shook his curls free. Darcy decided that he was okay looking. She had decided last night that Chappu Jenkins was more than okay looking. And his body had definitely been more than okay. He was bulkier than Tidus and didn't have his golden tan. His skin was more copper like his brother's. She was wondering if she'd done the right thing by sleeping with Chappu. Of course, Tidus could never find out, but she had to admit that she didn't regret it. Especially since she knew that he'd slept with Yuna.

"It was okay," she lied.

Her Dad had let the turkey cook too long and as a result, it had been tough and dry. She'd forgotten how to make the stuffing and that too had been a disaster. The whole meal had been horrible. And they'd had next to nothing to talk about. The only thing that had been good had been the store bought apple pie.

"Teenan's mother is an excellent cook. I'm still stuffed. Hey, how come you didn't eat at the Stones?" Yuna asked, turning.

Darcy bristled. How dare she ask her anything? "They decided to eat with some friends last minute and I didn't want to be a third wheel," she mumbled.

"But you would have been with Tidus."

"I didn't want to," Darcy said more firmly. Why was this girl so pushy?

Teenan pulled into the bakery's parking lot. It wasn't Majestic's great bakery, but it was at least open tonight. He told the girls that they could wait while he went inside.

"He's so sweet," Yuna murmured.  
Darcy raised an eyebrow. Now it was her turn to be nosy. "How come you ate at his house?"

Yuna shrugged as she stared out the window. "I had a little fight with my father and didn't want to spend the holiday with him."

"You stayed at Teenan's house? Things must be getting serious between you," Darcy mused.

"I guess you could say that."

"Good. Because it was about time for you to move on with your life. Tidus belongs to me and I belong to him. We're going to be together forever."

"How can you be so sure? What do you think is going to happen when his memory comes back?"

"I've already thought about that. We'll be fine. Don't trouble yourself about it."

Yuna shrugged again. She didn't care one way or the other. She had moved on from Tidus Stone. The only thing she regretted about the holiday was that she hadn't been able to spend any time with Rikku and Cid. Brother was another story. She found him creepy. He had walked in the bathroom once while she was in the shower. _Don't worry, Yuna. Nature calls, _he'd yelled to her. She'd screamed for him to get out, but he hadn't until he'd relieved himself.

"I'm going to go see if Teenan needs some help," she told Darcy as she opened the door.

Darcy was glad she was gone. She didn't feel like talking. Least of all to Yuna. She looked around for a pay phone to call Tidus. Her cell battery had died on the subway. She spotted one at the end of the parking lot. She got out quickly to make her call. She tried his cell, but it went straight to his voice mail.

"Yeah?" Jecht's gruff voice answered.

"Um, Mr. Stone…is Tidus there?"

Silence.

"Mr. Stone?"

"I thought I told you the boy was fine."

"I would like to talk to him."

"He's busy."

"What happened?"

Deep sigh.

"Mr. Stone, I have every right to speak with him. I'm his girlfriend. He'll want to speak to me, and…"

"Sorry, the number you reached is no longer in service. Go bother somebody else."

Click.

"Mr. Stone? Mr. Stone?" she demanded angrily.

"Hey, Darcy, we're leaving!" Teenan called.

She stomped angrily back to the SUV and hopped in. She wished she owned a gun. Jecht Stone would be pushing up daisies by the new year.

Yuna noticed her stony silence as she glared out the back window. She said nothing. Perhaps she and Tidus were fighting and that was the real reason she hadn't been invited to dinner. No concern of hers. She and Teenan had their sweets and they would settle down in the living room in front of the fireplace as planned. The others would probably return to the house tomorrow. Teenan turned the stereo up as a famous Christmas song came on. He began to sing along off key. Yuna joined him.

Darcy glared at them. Why the hell were they so chipper? Didn't they know she'd had a crummy Thanksgiving? And why the hell was the radio DJ playing Christmas songs already? She would be glad when they returned to the house. She just wanted to soak into a nice bath. She wondered if she could talk Teenan into taking her by the Stones. She nixed that idea, as the thought of Jecht slamming the front door in her face came into mind. What was his problem with her, anyway? It wasn't like his son was some innocent nerd she'd taken advantage of. If anything, he had taken advantage of her. The jerk. She watched as snow began to fall. Teenan turned down the road leading to the house. Good. The sooner she got out, the better. These two were beginning to get on her damn nerves. They acted like…a couple returning from their honeymoon. Had they done it? Maybe. She knew that Yuna had certainly been due. Teenan killed the ignition and Darcy immediately hopped out, not bothering to help them carry anything. She hopped up the steps to the house and unlocked the front door.

She went to the kitchen to grab a soda. She wondered if Chappu was returning tonight. It would be nice to be wrapped in a pair of warm arms tonight. Damn Tidus. What was keeping him from trying to contact her? She took off her coat and hung it up in the hall as Teenan and Yuna carried their things to the living room.

"Hey, Darcy, want a coffee? I got one for you," Teenan said.

"Um…sure. Thanks."

She took the coffee and declared she was heading to her room, declining their offer to watch the movie. She walked into her bedroom and sighed deeply. She sat the coffee on her desk and reached to turn on the lamp. She gasped.

Sitting on her bed was Tidus. His arms were folded and the look in his eyes spelled murder. She swallowed deeply and wondered if Chappu had blabbed about last night. She struggled to come up with a good excuse.

"Ti, thank goodness. I've been trying to reach you. Why didn't you call me?"

He stood up slowly, his ice blue eyes held hers.

"I think we need to have a talk," he began.

She nodded. Shit. He knew. "It's not what you think. Chappu was here, and…"

"Who the hell is Chappu? I want to talk about why you're even in this house when you know I can't stand the sight of you. I'll tell you why. Because you haven't changed at all. You'll do anything, manipulate any situation."

"Wait a minute…" she trailed off as a familiar feeling of dread entered her body. _Who the hell is Chappu? _This was worst than she could ever imagine. He had his memory back.

**End of Ch. 13. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Break Up**_

"Hey, Tidus pass me the orange juice, will you?" Teenan asked.

Tidus, leaning against the kitchen counter, scowled. He picked up the glass pitcher and resisted his urge to fling it at Teenan. This past week had to go down as the worst week of his young life. Even worse than having the Garuda flu. Not only had he realized soon enough that for whatever bizarre reason he'd begun seeing Darcy again. But most importantly, he _wasn't _seeing Yuna. She was now involved in some kind of relationship with Teenan. He sat the pitcher down and resumed himself at the counter, sitting on top of it now. He picked up another slice of toast and bit it with aggravation.

Yuna bounced into the kitchen, and despite himself, he was happy to see her as usual. She wore the university dark gray sweater, with the logo done in dark blue. Her hair was bound up in its usual pony tail. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and plopped down next to Teenan at the table. Tidus bristled. Being ignored was something he wasn't used to. Even the girls he hadn't screwed had the common courtesy to tell him hello. As if remembering his presence, Yuna turned and threw a small smile in his direction. He flashed her one back, equally as fake.

Darcy sauntered into the kitchen, prancing like a satisfied cat. Even though Tidus had insisted that she move out, technically, he couldn't force her to. Only Mr. Isaaru could do that, and she had been the perfect tenant. So, whether Tidus liked it or not, she wasn't going anywhere. He was bluntly ignoring her, of course, but she could live with that as long as she could see him every day. She noticed him perched on the counter. He was scowling into a piece of toast, but she still thought he looked pretty good in his t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"Hey, Darcy," Chappu greeted, preparing to tear into a large stack of pancakes.

She smiled sweetly at him, hoping Tidus was watching. She grabbed a pastry from the open box on the counter and looked to see if Wakka had made coffee.

"Who's ready for the wedding this weekend?" Rikku asked, noisily eating a bowl of Abe flakes.

"I am. It's been a long time since I've had to wear a nice dress," Yuna admitted.

"Oops. I guess that's my fault. I guess we should have gone out to dinner by now," Teenan said.

"Hmmm, I wonder what kind of guy doesn't take his girl out to dinner. If I had a girl like Yuna, we'd do something special at least once a month," Tidus replied, studying the brown texture of his toast.

"We just haven't gotten around to it," she told him.

She knew what he was implying. When they'd been dating, he had taken her out on a special date once a month. She had enjoyed it because it had given her a reason to get dressed up and let him see her in something nice.

"Well, the wedding will be the perfect opportunity," Teenan said, pretending to be nonplussed about Tidus' response.

He knew what he was driving at, but it would be a cold day in the farplane before he was just going to hand Yuna back over to him. He tore his bran muffin apart, and reflected. He was more than pleased that Yuna hadn't dropped him when it was discovered that Tidus had his memory back. He gave Tidus a triumphant smile and bit his muffin.

Tidus smiled grimly into his toast thinking that if Teenan wasn't careful he'd give him something more than a bran muffin to keep him regular. He would get Yuna back. One delightful discovery this week had been the fact that she'd taken a job at the Tornado. And he was planning on using it as an opportunity to convince Yuna that they belonged together. Sure, he knew what his being with Darcy again must have done to her, but he hadn't been himself completely.

Gippal ate another piece of French toast and realized that he would soon have to go to the bathroom. He was nervous as hell, but it had nothing to do with the band for once. The dean wanted to see him this morning, and he would bet his pathetic Tornado check that it was about the bribes he'd taken a few semesters ago. He had the worst luck in the world. Maybe it had something to do with being Al Bhed. They were scorned by most on Spira, and probably even cursed by some.

"Hey, Yuna, we'd better go or we'll be late," Teenan said, downing his juice and getting up from the table.

"Okay," she agreed, grabbing a piece of toast and following him hurriedly out the door. She waved at Tidus before disappearing.

"I can't believe how close those two have become. It's like they were meant for each other or something," Darcy couldn't help saying.

Almost immediately a pair of ice blue eyes glared at her.

"As if you'd know anything about that subject," Tidus told her briskly.

She shrugged and tossed her long dark hair. "Of course I do. There's someone that I'm meant to be with but they're under the impression that they hate me now."

"Believe me, they do," Tidus assured her, and picked up his backpack.

"Damn, I don't got time to eat, ya. I overslept," Wakka complained, coming into the kitchen and scowling immediately. "Don't nobody else know how to make coffee?"

Tidus waited for him so they could go to the campus together. He felt like he had missed a whole year of his life. Wakka now had a twin brother, Yuna was with Teenan, Darcy was living with him, and from what it seemed, Gippal was on his way to becoming a major music star. He hadn't had a chance to hear him sing anything, but he was promised to a private show tonight in the living room. Wakka grabbed a banana and headed out with Tidus. Tidus couldn't help but notice that he and Chappu hadn't exchanged any greetings.

"So, how are things going with your newfound brother?" he asked, while he waited for his car to warm up.

Wakka bit his banana and shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I don't really know him. He seems like he's got some kind of hidden agenda. You would think that he would be trying to get to know me, but all he does is spend his time with Auron at the restaurant. What the hell is he up to?"

"How do you know he's really your brother? I mean, there are a few resemblances, but don't most islanders look alike?"

"That's racist. And ya. But, Auron even said it, so it must be true. I'm just staying on my guard. I don't trust him. I think there's something going on with him and Darcy, too."

Tidus shrugged. "Better him than me."

"Ya. Is this thing warm yet? Like I said, I overslept."

"Let's go."

Back in the kitchen, Gippal waited for an opportunity to talk to Darcy alone. He had told Rikku to go ahead without him, but he didn't know how long he would have to wait until Chappu got lost. It wasn't like he was going to school or anything.

"Hey, Darcy, I need to talk to you. Need a ride to campus?" he finally asked.

"Actually, yeah. Give me a second to get my things."

"I'll see you later?" Chappu asked.

She nodded. "We can go to the living room concert together."

Gippal grimaced. How cheap could a date possibly get? And what did Chappu want with her, anyway? Even he was smart enough to know she was bad news. But then, Chappu hadn't exhibited great intelligence since he'd shown up on the Mika house steps. If anything, Gippal thought he was a dumber, less attractive version of Wakka. Not that he thought Wakka was dumb. But as a jock himself, he knew they didn't score high on the SATs. He went out into the cold to start his car while he waited on Darcy. She didn't keep him waiting long.

"This is a cool car," she couldn't help saying.

"I need some blizzaga," he said, turning on the heat.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you? And what makes you think I have any? I told you I didn't put it in that drink."

"Stop bullshitting around. There's nobody around. I know you put the stuff in Tidus' drink. Now, where did you get it from?"

"I scored it off Botta, but why do you want to know? Don't tell me you're addicted to it."

"Don't be silly."

"Damn. That means you're planning on ratting him out then."

"Nope. I'm not a snitch. I was just wondering where the hell a girl like you got it from."

"Hey, I know my way around."

He didn't doubt that for a second. A girl like her probably knew her way around because she _got_ around. He knew she and Chappu had been getting to know each other without clothes. It was none of his business. In fact, it made things easier for everyone if all of his housemates were dating other members of the house. It was easier to establish your territory that way. He pulled into the campus parking lot and cursed under his breath. Lulu just happened to be strolling down the walk. She squinted at him with Darcy seated next to him. He prepared himself for a screaming match with Rikku this afternoon. Hopefully, it would end with sex.

* * *

"Hey, Baralai, I hear Paine's getting married this weekend," Botta said, as he carefully attempted to sink the eight ball.

It had been Wakka's great idea that the guys have a night hanging out together, presumably to give Mr. Isaaru a bachelor party. The Shiva's VIP room had been rented for the occasion. It was unknown who had footed the bill. Technically, most of the guys there felt uncomfortable being there. They didn't really know Mr. Isaaru outside of being their high school teacher. But, Gippal had insisted that the guy deserved to have an outstanding send off before he was tied down for the rest of his life.

Baralai took a sip of his blue dragon and didn't respond. He didn't even know why he'd let Gippal talk him into showing up here tonight. There was the promise of seeing forbidden flesh in the air so maybe that was it. No, that wasn't it. He wanted to have another talk with the man, perhaps try to reason with him. After all, he had to be out of his mind if he was really going down with this ceremony this weekend. Paine. As a wife? No way. He frowned reflectively. What was in it for her? So she was getting a washed up high school rake. Those were a dime a dozen in Zanarkand. There had to be more to this. What had he promised her? To take her away from that rundown farm? That was definitely a plus.

"Of course she's getting married. Why the hell do you think we're here?" he asked Botta sarcastically.

Botta shrugged. "I heard the rumor awhile ago, but I guess I didn't really believe it. I mean, Mr. Isaaru? Isn't he like…old enough to be her father?"

"Not quite. Try older incestuous uncle."

Botta laughed. "That sounds kind of bitter. There aren't any sour grapes, are there?"

"Don't be a fool. If I were bitter, why would I bother showing up here?"

"Good question. Maybe you're here to off the guy."

"I don't have time for this ridiculousness."

Botta shrugged and shot. He missed.

"Better keep your eye on your game and your nose out of my business," Baralai advised, heading for the bar.

"Hey, Wakka, is there going to be strippers? Please say yeah," Jassu asked, hoping he wasn't wasting his time by being here.

"Ya. I got a few girls. You'd think you've never seen it before."

"I'm just making sure there's entertainment."

Wakka nodded. He hadn't been able to convince Chappu to come along. Instead, he'd gone to a movie with Darcy. Now he knew that he and his fraternal twin brother were different in more ways than just their looks. There was no way in the farplane he'd allow a girl like Darcy to sink her hooks into him. The old Wakka would just get what he needed from her and discard her. Quickly. Since he'd begun dating Lulu, he was learning to be more sensitive to women's feelings. There _was _a time and a place for belching loudly and passing gas carelessly. Lulu had taught him how to hold it in and wait for the moment.

After all, she was a very classy girl. He knew that right away about her. That in itself had been the main reason he hadn't ever tried to approach her before senior year. That, and the fact that she'd somehow attached herself to the school's asshole. She'd confessed to him that she had attended classes on proper etiquette as a young girl and was a graduate of The Belgemine School for Fine Young Girls. He wondered if it were possible for a guy like him to become…refined. He was more than a little intrigued with the possibility of not just being a dumb jock, but actually being able to speak to others with the knowledge and sophistication that came with a good upbringing. Not that Auron had been a bad example to follow, he wasn't. But, there had to be more to life than smoking cigars and trying to sleep with every woman in Zanarkand before you headed to the farplane.

"You look deep in thought. What's troubling you?" Tidus asked, holding a beer.

Wakka shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just wondering for the millionth time how'd I wind up with a girl like Lulu?"

Tidus smiled. "Why question it? It was something that was meant to be. Like me and Yuna."

"What's the matta with you? You ain't with Yuna."

"Soon. I'm just waiting patiently."

"Keep waiting and you'll be watching another wedding take place, ya."

Tidus wasn't concerned. From his observation in the past week, it seemed to him that Yuna was tolerating Teenan. Perhaps she was waiting for him to make the first move. She needn't wait long. He was going to use working together tomorrow as an opportunity. There was really no reason for them not to be together again as far as he was concerned. The possibility of even dating another girl hadn't entered his mind.

"Do you mind if Chappu dates Darcy?" Wakka asked, as he reached for a cigarette.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so. I just wanted to be sure, though."

"I don't care what Darcy does and to who. I just want her to stay away from me. What time is Mr. Isaaru showing up? We've been here over an hour."

"He's on his way," Gippal said, carrying a large platter of chips and dip.

He needed this party desperately. He hadn't seen Rikku all evening, but he was more than sure the over eager blonde was waiting for him. His meeting with the dean had pretty much gone as he'd expected. He was out at Zanarkand U. That only left a few options as far as he was concerned. He could go to community college, or go to another university someplace else. He didn't want to do either of those things. What he wanted was to be on the road with his band. He'd been fooling himself with this college stuff, anyway. He'd been trying to impress Rikku, convince her that he wasn't just another dumb blond walking around.

Too bad that's what he really was, except for when it came to music. That was the only thing he was good at. Well, that and the things he did in bed. He could probably make it in the porn industry, but he was sure Rikku would frown on that worse than touring with the band. He had to think. There weren't too many choices he had. Being with Rikku wasn't an option, either. He had to have her. Finally, he caught Botta alone. He walked over casually.

"Hey, Gippal."

"Hey. Um, you wouldn't happen to know where to score some blizzaga, would you? It's not for me. A friend of mine asked me earlier."

Botta stared. Was this really Gippal Hawthorne asking him for diamond dust? Were things really that bad since his return to Zanarkand? Sure, he hadn't become the major star he'd set out to be, but how many people dreams actually came true?

"Yeah. I got something. We can talk about it later," he said.

Gippal nodded. "Great."

"The bachelor is here. Let's get the party started," Mr. Isaaru announced.

He surveyed the room. There were a lot of younger men here than he would have liked, but he didn't have many friends his own age. He never really viewed the same sex as being worthy company. After all, there weren't many things that you couldn't do with the opposite sex. And they were much more appealing and smelled nicer.

There was a loud cheer in the air and the music was pumped up louder. Several hours later, Mr. Isaaru had to admit that he was more than a little drunk. He felt good about the way things were going. This weekend, he would marry Paine and get his hands on her gil so that he could pay Braine. It was going to be a good new year. He had it all planned. He would take Paine away for a week's honeymoon. She'd like that. He could tell the girl hadn't done much traveling. He'd booked a suite in Mt. Gagazet, thinking that a winter holiday honeymoon would be romantic. They could go skiing and ice skating.

He had found a comfortable spot in the center of the room, surrounded by beautiful young girls, most half dressed. It didn't get any better. He took a sip of his drink and found Baralai's eyes on him. Geez, what was he doing here? He reluctantly moved away from the girls and sluggishly made his way to Baralai's corner.

"Who the hell invited you?" he greeted him.

Baralai shrugged. "Gippal. I'm sure Paine wouldn't be pleased with the way you've been behaving tonight. I'm sure licking whip cream off a stripper's ass is grounds to call off a wedding, don't you?"

"Don't do that. We're all men, and I'm more than sure you'd be doing the same thing if it were you. That's probably what your problem is…you _wish _it were you."

"If I wanted Paine, she'd be more than easy to get. I'm just concerned. Friendly concern."

"Well, neither of us wants it, and I hope you're not planning on attending the wedding."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait. Why don't you call this shit off right now? You don't love Paine. Why go through the charade?"

"I have to. I mean, I want to and I do love her. I don't owe you any explanations."

"I think you do. What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Stay out of it, Baralai," Mr. Isaaru warned, heading back to his circle of girls.

Baralai stared at him over the rim of his glass. _I have to. _Something was going on here and he should probably find out what. Where would he even begin? He just knew deep down that Paine was about to make the biggest mistake of her life if she married that guy. He had money. There had to be a way to find out something. Pay for some info. His father had connections. But would a week be enough time? And more importantly, did he even care enough? Paine had made her decision. She obviously loved the guy, right? He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Yuna stacked the dirty dishes and carried them to the kitchen. It had been a busy day. For a Wednesday night, she hadn't really been expecting it. But, Auron had put the new chocobo fingers on the menu, and apparently the word had gotten out. He was ecstatic about it. As soon as Yuna had completed clearing the table in her section, another troupe of wild teenagers sat down. She sighed. She couldn't complain about the tips and she did enjoy working at the Tornado, but even she had to admit that it might not be a bad idea to see if she could only work on the weekends. She hadn't done as well as she should have done by the end of the semester, and thought she should concentrate on her studies more. Especially after she'd had to hastily re-write a paper for a class that she had painstakingly done research for.

She was more than relieved when it was time for her to take a break. She carried a small serving of the new fingers to the employee's break area. As the spicy honey flavored fingers rolled on her tongue, she reflected on her week so far. It was more than great that Tidus had his memory back, but she wasn't so sure that they should just pick things up where they'd left off. After all, she had a new boyfriend now and it really wouldn't be fair to Teenan, who hadn't forced her to do anything. Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of a tray landed on the table next to her. Without even glancing up, she knew that it was Tidus. She recognized his scent anywhere.

"How do you like the new fingers?" he asked casually, breaking into his own larger serving.

She nodded. "They're good. I think they're going to be a big sale."

"Yeah. We've already gone through three boxes tonight."

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Going home. What about you?"

She wasn't sure she wanted to spend hers with Braska, though she knew that she couldn't avoid him forever. She would have to show up for Christmas. What would he do when she did? He had told her that he had something important to discuss with her. Instinctly, she knew it had to do with Merlene. She wanted to avoid it forever. But, Braska had warned her that if she wanted to be treated as an adult, she would have to start behaving like one. And running away from things that would make her unhappy wasn't very adult like.

"I'm going to spend it with my father. He's moved out of the townhouse."

"He did? Why?"

"It's not important."

"Yuna, you don't have to skip over telling me things. I have my memory back. Speaking of which, don't you think that we should get back together?"

She chewed a finger absently. "I'm not sure."

He blinked, totally unprepared for that answer. "Why not?"

"Because I'm dating Teenan now. You know that. Besides, shouldn't we spend time with other people before we make that decision? What if we're not supposed to be together?"

He shook his head impatiently. "That doesn't make any sense. Being with other people is just a waste of our time and theirs. We're supposed to be together."

"I'm not ready yet."

"Do you love the guy?"

"I just don't think it would be fair to break up with him because you have your memory back, that's all. He didn't force me to do anything."

_Anything? What the hell did that entail? Had she slept with him? _

"Yeah, but he knows we were together before I had that accident. He's not completely ignorant to the situation." _Just ignorant if he thinks I'm not going to get you back._

"Let's just take a little break. If things are supposed to work out for us, it will, right?"

He didn't want to fight about it. He didn't really understand _why_ he was fighting about it. It was almost as if he were pleading with her to get back together. Why didn't she want to? Instead of fighting about the situation, they should be stealing kisses in the break room. He angrily bit into another finger. She finished eating, and got up to leave.

"Yuna?" he called before she went through the door.

She turned. "Yes?"

"Just promise you'll think about this before this thing goes too far. When that happens, there's no turning back."

"I know, Tidus."

He watched her leave, wondering if it were over already. He perked up a bit. Yuna might think that they needed a break, but he knew better. And most importantly, she hadn't answered his question about Teenan, which could only mean that she still loved him.

* * *

Rikku entered the house quietly. Gippal couldn't evade her forever. He had to return to the Mika house at some point. Why was he avoiding her, anyway? Could it possibly be because she knew that he'd driven Darcy to school yesterday? It might have been innocent in itself, but she still wanted to pull his hair out. He knew that she didn't particularly care for that girl. Okay, she loathed her. She wasn't making a secret out of it. And she was completely disgusted by Chappu's interest in the girl. But, she could forgive him. He'd probably been hit in the head with more than a few coconuts on the island.

She crept slowly through the kitchen. She eased the door of Gippal's room open. He turned quickly and smiled hastily at her.

"Hey, Rik. I thought you were at the library."

"I bet you did! I didn't see you around campus. Where've you been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding."

"I heard you drove Darcy to school yesterday. Why would you do that?"

He groaned. "Come on, Rik. Give me a break. It's freezing and the girl needed a ride."

"You're not the least bit attracted to her?"

"I didn't say that."

"What?"

"She's kinda sexy, but you know I have a weakness for blondes."

"Right. I came home because I left a book here. Want to come to the library with me to return it?"

"I don't think so. It's not my scene."

She looked around his room. It was usually messy, except she noticed that there were a lot more papers on his desk. What was he working on? Why was he being so secretive?

"Have you been writing songs?" she asked suddenly.

"I told you that thing at the concert was just for kicks, but I can't help writing stuff."

"It had better been just for kicks or you're going to get a kick! You promised you were done with music, Gippal."

"I am," he lied, knowing that he was on his way for a recording session with Mallet and Spencer. He'd come by the house to get his guitar.

"If you're lying to me, I'm never talking to you again," she threatened.

He sighed to himself. Why had he decided to hook up with an Al Bhed girl? If the Al Bhed were known for anything, and they were known for quite a few things, it was keeping good on a threat. He couldn't help lying to her. She just did not get it. Music was his life. He would probably end up losing her and spending the rest of his life dwelling on this moment. He should probably come clean now and risk her wrath.

"Would it really be so bad if I am working on something? I'm not like you, Rik. I don't have a zillon hobbies to keep me busy. I need something."

"You have school. That should be enough to keep you busy."

"Rik…I got expelled yesterday," he admitted, thinking he should at least tell her that much.

"What the hell did you do to get expelled? Don't tell me you slept with a professor!"

"I wish it were that easy."

"Gippal, this is serious. I guess you can go to community college, but what did you do?"

He sighed. "It was really stupid."

"Of course it was! When it comes to important things, you're always doing stupid stuff!"

"Take it back, Rik," he threatened.

"No! You weren't really trying! You probably just went so I'd shut up! Well, I'm not shutting up! What will you do now, Gippal? And please don't mention that damn band!"

"Get off my back! You're the ruler of your life, not mine. And I'll do anything with my band that I please!"

"Not with me by your side this time!"

"Fine!"

"Fine," she yelled, slamming his door.

**End of Ch. 14. Happy New Year. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Wedding Day Hook Up**_

"Well, Paine, in a day, you are going to be a married woman. I can't believe it," Lulu said, setting down a tray of hot cocoa.

Paine smiled, which was a rare treat. "I can't either. I've thought of a million reasons not to do it, but I really want to. It seems like the right time for me."

"Why the right time? You're not pregnant, are you?" Talynda asked suspiciously.

She had been very suspicious ever since her friend had told her about getting married. Paine had always struck her as a feminist type, and getting married was definitely not at the top of her priorities.

"I'm not pregnant. You know better."

There was a pause in the air as Tidus came to the doorway of the living room.

"I'm making popcorn. Anybody want some?" he asked the girls.

Talynda looked him over in his tight black t-shirt and plaid pajama pants and thought he looked pretty damn good. If she'd played her cards right in high school, they might have become an item. Too bad she'd thought she was in love with Wakka. Thought? Wasn't she still fairly crazy about the redhead? She sighed to herself thinking that indeed she was. Maybe she just had to be with him in order to get over him. She'd slept with him several times, but a real relationship might show her that he was no good for her. How would she ever manage that? Lulu had her claws sunk deep into that Abe.

All of the girls shook their heads.

"Yuna?" he prodded, thinking that she was trying to ignore him.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want any?" he asked, his blue eyes giving her a penetrating gaze.

She nodded. "I'm sure," she said easily, though she really wasn't.

It wasn't easy denying him. Even the sight of him made her heart do little cartwheels. She was torn. She wanted to do the right thing, and stay committed to her decision to date Teenan. On the other hand, her heart demanded, _don't you see how gorgeous that blond is?_ She was glad that she was going to see her father tomorrow. He would give her advice that she could use. He'd always been a good listener when he was sober.

"I feel some tension in the air between you two. What's the problem, Yuna?" Lulu asked, taking a delicious sip of her cocoa.

She loved gossip and drama, as long as it didn't take up residence on her doorstep. She had noticed that her friend was down the dumps since Tidus had regained control of his memory.

"I hate men. They're so stupid," Rikku grumbled, slurping loudly into her mug.

"Are you and Gippal still fighting?" Yuna asked, adding several marshmallows to hers.

"I haven't seen him since our last big fight. Am I being unreasonable thinking that this band thing is a complete waste of time?"

"Maybe it isn't to him, Rikku."

"But, if he's with the band, he might start traveling again."

"I think that you're being a little bit selfish. You want Gippal to follow your dreams, which is completing college," Lulu said carefully.

"Of course I'm being selfish! I don't want him to leave again, but I know he will."

"Why don't you go with him?" Paine suggested.

Rikku's green eyes bulged. "What? Drop out of college to be his groupie? Pops wouldn't exactly be thrilled with the idea."

"I'm just talking about compromising. Clive taught me that," Paine said.

"Where is he tonight?" Talynda asked.

Paine shrugged. "I don't know. He knew that I was spending the night here. I think he's trying to avoid me because of all that superstition stuff."

"Don't worry. Tomorrow's going to be the greatest day of your life. You'll always remember it. I hope it lasts," Lulu said, thinking about her own divorced parents.

"Me, too," Paine said, though she couldn't help but wish that the groom was someone else.

* * *

"Yuna, we have an important announcement to make, and I'm hoping that you're old enough to handle it," Braska began nervously.

"What is it?" she asked, looking from him to Merlene.

Braska busied himself by pouring cups of coffee from the pot that sat on the coffee table. He was going to tell his daughter everything today. Merlene had assured him that it would be for the best and she would help him weather whatever storm that may be heading their way. She wanted to be in this sophisticated man's life, and nothing was going to stop her from doing just that. Not even Victory, who'd been picked up by Zanarkand's finest again before she even made it to her mother's doorstep. She'd stopped somewhere in the central city and tried to buy drugs off of an undercover cop. He'd been completely unsympathetic after she'd offered her body in exchange for release.

"Well, Merlene and I have been growing very close recently. I don't know if you've noticed, but we've become a bit more than employer and employee."

"You're dating?" Yuna interrupted.

Braska and Merlene exchanged anxious glances.

"Yuna, it's not as terrible as you might think. Your father and I have a great many things in common and we're not acting on impulse. We've both been married and know what we want at this stage in life, right, Braska?" Merlene asked, grabbing one of the cookies off the plate in the center of the table.

"That's right. Your mother and I had something very special and it can't be replaced by anyone. Merlene's not trying to take her place. I've grown very lonely in the past three years, and I enjoy her company, she believes in the temple's teachings, and you know that she's a very caring woman, and…"

"So the two of you _are _dating?"

"To use the word dating doesn't seem adequate. We're…um…seeing each other. I know you young people use other words to describe this, but I refuse to say we're…"

"Shacking up?"

Braska winced. "It's different with adults, and yes, I realize you'll be twenty years old this April. But, I still believe that you should be married at least once before you begin living with a man. And I hardly know Teenan, anyway. He's better than the other one, but…"

"Why don't you like Tidus?"

Braska took a sip of coffee and thought about her question. Why didn't he like Tidus? How about the fact that he'd stolen his daughter's virginity? Or the fact that he was bold enough to admit it or brag about it?

"We don't want to hold you up. We know you're in your friend's wedding this afternoon. We just wanted everything out in the open," Merlene said, deciding she should say something during Braska's long pause.

"So you're together then?" Yuna asked again.

Braska sighed with frustration. Why wasn't she getting it?

"Yes," he sighed, thinking it would be better to deal with her screaming now rather than later.

Yuna blinked. She wasn't entirely surprised by the admission, especially after what she'd witnessed during the Thanksgiving break.

"Say something, honey. Yell at me, or tell us that you don't approve," Braska begged.

"I'm…actually…fine with it," she admitted.

"You are?" Braska asked in disbelief.

Yuna nodded. "It's okay."

She hoped her mother would someday forgive her, but she didn't want her father to be alone. He wasn't even middle aged yet. And she liked Merlene.

"Well, this is good news. We were so worried," Merlene said.

"It's okay. I want you to be happy, Father. I hope you want me to be as well."

"Of course."

"I should get going. I have a wedding to prepare for and Paine'll kill me if I'm late."

"Tell her good luck."

* * *

"Where is Yuna? I'll kill her if she's late," Paine said, as Lulu applied her makeup.

Lulu concentrated on her work. She smiled to herself. She thought she'd done an excellent job. She didn't want Paine to be painted like a clown. She thought that something soft would be pretty on her. And the results had been good.

"She's on her way," Rikku said, adjusting the ribbons in her hair.

She liked the bridesmaids' dresses. They were dark blue and strapless. She loved weddings. They were so romantic. She sighed to herself. Would she ever be wearing a wedding gown? Not if she kept hanging out with Gippal. He was headed down a path that didn't exactly thrill her. She still hadn't seen him though he was supposed to be in the wedding party.

"Who thought strapless was a good idea?" Lulu grumbled, struggling to keep from exposing too much cleavage. After all, everyone's eyes should be on the bride.

"I did. I don't have any fear of my dress falling down," Paine assured her.

"Here, Rikku, help me place this pin, and don't prick me," Lulu warned.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late," Yuna apologized, coming into the room.

They were using a room in the temple to get dressed.

"Get dressed quickly and I'll forgive you," Paine said, although she wasn't really in a forgiving mood.

She knew that Baralai wasn't coming to the wedding and she wanted him to be here more than anything on Spira. Why couldn't he do her this favor? Because he couldn't stand the idea of her getting one up on him. It would be the ultimate burn for him to watch her marry another man. Well, the hell with Baralai Griffin today. She would be sure that he received portraits of the wedding. She smiled wickedly thinking she should definitely send him photos of the honeymoon.

"Get that cunning look off your face. No scowling today, either," Talynda warned her.

"No. I'm ready for this."

"I'm not ready for this," Mr. Isaaru panicked in the other dressing room.

"Better get ready. This thing starts in five minutes," Gippal said, wishing he was in the mood for a wedding.

His parents had hit the roof when he'd told them about being expelled. He'd explained to them calmly that he was taking time off from college again to pursue his music. He'd had to put it in writing in order for his mother to believe him. She told him he was setting a bad example for Kyriako. He didn't see how. He was just trying to teach him to live by his own rules, plus the kid was already ruined. He was going to hit the road with Penance again in a week. He hadn't taken any of the blizzaga that he'd gotten off of Botta. His voice hadn't returned, but he'd keep it just in case.

"Is everything ready?" High Summoner Phillips asked.

Mr. Isaaru nodded stiffly. What in the farplane was he doing? How could he get married when there were hundreds of girls he hadn't slept with? Could he even be faithful to Paine? He'd be grateful, that was for sure. Her gil was giving him a chance to enjoy life. By living.

"Would you like to pray?" the high summoner asked.

"Yes," Mr. Isaaru said quickly.

Gippal watched them go into a corner of the room. Perhaps he should have joined them. Yevon knows he didn't spend as much time at the temple as he should. When they were done with their prayer, the high summoner said that he would get the ceremony under way. Mr. Isaaru began panicking again.

"What's the matter? You knew you'd end up here, right?" Wakka asked, struggling to fix his tie.

"Of course. It's just that when you think about giving up your freedom, it can break a man," Mr. Isaaru said, moving Wakka's hands and helping him fix the tie.

"Freedom? You make it sound like a prison sentence," Teenan said.

"It can be," Gippal said, running a comb through his hair one more time.

After all, there had been some hot looking girls out there in the pews. He winced. He definitely didn't need to have these thoughts in this place.

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's get me married," Mr. Isaaru said, leading the way out of the dressing room.

Tidus watched Mr. Isaaru take his place next to the high summoner. He had declined being a part of the wedding party. He'd let Teenan have his chance to walk with Yuna on his arm. After all, it'd be the last time she was on his arm. He was going to claim her for his own today at the reception. Sure, she'd told him to give it time, but he didn't find that necessary since he was more than certain she was still in love with him. He looked around the temple. There were a lot of people here.

"I still can't believe Paine's marrying this guy," Datto said, seated on his left.

Tidus shook his head. He didn't understand it, either.

"What's the hurry? Have they even been dating a year?" he asked.

"I don't think so. You don't think she's knocked up, do you?"

"How would I know? I just know who's _not_ the baby's father."

Datto laughed. "I'm waiting on the reception. Some of the guys are back at the Mika house setting everything up. I'm starving."

"This shouldn't take too long. Just a few words and then it's over."

"Really? Just a few words? I heard they make you drink each other's blood."

Tidus grimaced, and made a mental note not to get married at the temple. Who was he kidding? He wasn't planning on getting married for a long time. There was no immediate rush. The first notes from the piano was a definite sign that this thing was about to begin. He watched as the wedding party began to make their entrance. Lulu was first, accompanied by Wakka.

"She's about to burst out of that top. I hope so," Jassu grinned.

Tidus looked at him, wondering if he were indeed a virgin. He made too many sexual references for someone that was supposedly getting some on the regular.

Rikku and Gippal were coming down the aisle next. They looked stiff and uncomfortable. Tidus waited, knowing Yuna was next. And she did look as beautiful as he expected. Her shoulder length hair was loose, with a diamond studded barrette holding it in place. They made brief eye contact as she walked by on Teenan's arm.

Talynda, the maid of honor, began down the aisle alone.

"Wow. Maybe I should hook up with her again," Botta thought aloud.

Everyone in the temple stood as the notes on the piano signaled that the bride would be appearing next. Paine appeared in the doorway. She was very nervous and wondered what the people thought about the way she looked. She hoped Lulu hadn't overdone her hair and makeup. Her hair was in its usual style, except that Lulu had given it a curly texture and pinned the sides back. Her veil covered most of it, anyway. She took a deep breath and took a step forward, hoping she didn't fall on her face. Her gown was strapless, like the bridesmaids. She wore an expensive necklace given to her by Folene a few years ago.

She especially felt nervous as she passed the Abes. She wondered what they were thinking. She knew that most didn't regard her as being a stunning beauty, but perhaps today they could see that she was at least attractive. Tidus gave her an encouraging wink, and Datto gave her a thumbs up. She smiled at them and continued down the aisle. She could see Clive at the altar, next to the high summoner, waiting for her. Mr. Kimarhi was serving as best man. She continued forward, fighting a sudden urge to cry. Her father should have been here to walk her down the aisle. Her mother and grandmother should have been in the audience. She'd been robbed of her biological family, but now she could start a new family with Clive and his mother.

She took his hand and turned to face the high summoner.

"We are all gathered here today to bless this union that Yevon has brought together," the high summoner began.

Tidus vaguely listened as the words were being said. He tried to remember if Jecht had ever said whether or not he and his mother had gotten married at the temple. He couldn't imagine Jecht doing any such thing. He probably would have gone through a drive through.

"Paine, do you take Clive to be your lawful wedded husband?" the high summoner asked.

Paine took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

"Clive, do you take Paine to be your lawful wedded wife?"

He hesitated for a moment, and then the thought of broken limbs entered his mind.

"Yes. I do."

"Is there any reason that this union should not be formed?" the high summoner asked no one in particular.

There wasn't a sound in the temple, except for a cough and a burp. Then, the double doors opened.

"I can think of a few reasons," Baralai said, walking briskly down the aisle.

Paine stared. She didn't know whether she should laugh or cry. But the first emotion she felt was anger. What the hell did Baralai think he was doing? She was momentarily distracted by his appearance. It looked like he hadn't shaved in a week.

"Baralai, what the devil are you doing?" Wakka asked.

Baralai ignored him. "Paine, I think that before you make this decision, there is something important that you should know about Mr. Isaaru."

"What is this, Baralai? Couldn't this wait?" she demanded.

"Yeah, Baralai. We're getting ready to end the ceremony," Mr. Isaaru said, not disguising his annoyance.

"I know. But, I think you should know he's only marrying you for your gil," Baralai said.

There were a few loud whispers through the crowd. Paine noticed.

"Baralai, you better have more to this story than that," she hissed, resisting her urge to beat him in the face with her bouquet.

"I do. He owes this man named Braine a lot of gil. He was gambling in one of his casinos and couldn't pay up. They gave him an extension. I've been thinking about this all week. And it only hit me today when I found out you got your stolen gil back. If he doesn't pay Braine, he'll wind up in the hospital."

She turned to Mr. Isaaru. "Tell me that's not true. Tell me Baralai's full of it."

"He's desperate, Paine. He just doesn't want you to marry me. Gambling debts? I don't know what he's talking about."

"Wait a minute. You have been being hounded by creditors lately," Wakka thought aloud.

Mr. Isaaru glared in his direction. Now this idiot had a voice?

"Prove to me you're not marrying me for my gil," Paine demanded.

"How?"

"We'll sign a prenup right now, entitling you to nothing if we should divorce."

"Fine. Is there a lawyer here?" he asked sarcastically.

"Paine, don't be stupid. He's not planning on divorcing you. He's going to get his hands on your gil after you're married," Baralai said impatiently.

"Fine. I'll sign everything over to _you_ right now. Rikku, go to my purse and bring me my checkbook."

"Don't do that! He's trying to break us up, Paine. Let's get married and be on our way to Gagazet," Mr. Isaaru pleaded desperately.

Paine's eyes bulged.

"You fool! This is proof he's only marrying you for your gil. He doesn't know anything about you, or he'd know that's the last place in Spira you'd want to go on a honeymoon," Baralai pointed out.

"Why?" Mr. Isaaru asked.

Paine sighed deeply. Baralai was right and she hated to admit it. Clive didn't know much about her. And his sudden interest in her only happened after he'd taken her to retrieve her gil. She felt like a fool. She turned to Baralai.

"Why are you doing this, Baralai? I thought you didn't care if I got married," she said.

"I don't. It's just not right."

She nodded. Of course, that was the only reason he'd risked her wrath by ruining her wedding.

"It's off," she told Clive, and started down the aisle.

"Wait, Paine," Baralai called.

She turned to him slowly. "What is it now, Baralai? You've ruined my wedding whether your intentions were good or not."

He suddenly noticed that everyone was watching them. He swallowed. The Abes were front and center, listening. The temple was filled with a lot of people that knew him. He turned to the audience.

"I did come here first because I didn't want Paine to be taken advantage of, especially by a piece of dirt like Isaaru," he began.

"Watch it, sonny! I should smack you in the knees with my purse for ruining my son's wedding!" an elderly lady he didn't know yelled.

Suddenly, Baralai laughed.

Mr. Isaaru bristled. "What the hell is so funny?" he demanded, ignoring the high summoner's look.

"For years now, I've been so worried about what everyone thought of me. I had to be a certain way around my friends, my family, and my fans. And the last person whose feelings I haven't been worried about is standing right here."

"Baralai, there's a lot of people here," Paine reminded him, though she wasn't sure where he was going with this speech.

"Fuck 'em," he declared, as the high summoner's eyes bulged. He addressed the audience again. "You see, I didn't want anybody to know but…I'm crazy about this girl."

He turned back to Paine and stepped up to her. Her eyes were the size of two lemons. He lifted her veil.

"Did you hear what I said, Paine?"

For once, she was completely speechless.

"I said I'm crazy about you."

There was a gasp from the audience as he kissed her. Then, a round of applause. Which, under the circumstances was kind of out of place.

Mr. Isaaru wasn't amused. He didn't really care that his bride was kissing another man right now. He cared about the use of his precious limbs. He wondered if he had time to get out of Zanarkand. It didn't look good as he noticed Viktor, Braine's bodyguard watching all of this. While everyone was caught up in the excitement of Baralai baring his soul, he tiptoed pass the couple and tried to make it to the exit.

"Where you going, Isaaru?" Viktor demanded.

"I'm going to need a few more days to get you that gil."

"I don't think Braine's going to go for that. He told me to break your legs if you don't pay him today."

Mr. Isaaru gulped. Great. Left at the altar and put in the hospital. This wasn't turning out to be a great day.

"How much do you owe?" Baralai asked, holding Paine's hand as he walked toward them.

"You'd bail me out?"

"I'm not doing it for you. There are friends of mine that live in your house, you know."

"Well, let's go someplace quiet to discuss this. I think these people have seen enough drama for one evening."

Baralai turned to Paine. "I'll meet you back at the Mika house. There's no reason the party shouldn't still take place."

She nodded, still not able to find words. Had Baralai Griffin, arrogant asshole of the century, just kissed her in front of their entire senior class? And now he was going to help Mr. Isaaru, too? She wondered if he were sick. By tomorrow, when he got over his illness, he'd probably be too embarrassed to be seen out on the streets. His mother wasn't going to be pleased.

* * *

"I think the party was a success. Imagine Baralai doing what he did. I was surprised. What about you?" Lulu asked, placing her hands under her chin.

She was propped on Wakka's bare chest. It was a few hours after the party had settled down and they had made their way upstairs to his room to finish celebrating privately.

"I knew he been wanting to do that. What the hell took him so long? I mean, all the way to the altar?"

"Sometimes people don't realize they're about to lose something important until it's too late."

"Ya. Think everybody's sleeping?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause it's going to get very noisy in here in a minute."

"We just got finished, Wakka."

"Ya, but it's your fault for being so damn sexy."

She kissed him on the lips. "Who would have ever imagined me with a blitzball player?"

"I'm not always gonna play blitz, ya know. Eventually, I want to coach my own team, but…get this, and don't laugh. I been thinking about becoming more…refined. Ya know, sophisticated like you."

She was silent for a moment. Two years ago, she would have been thrilled to hear that he wanted to change for her. Majestic sure would appreciate him tuning up his dinner habits. However, she had already been with someone that had been brought up into all of that and it hadn't worked out.

"I like you the way you are, Wakka Morgan."

"You do?"

"Yes. Have I ever asked you to change?"

"No. But, you said you _like _me the way I am. I would have been pleased if you said you _loved _me the way I am."

"What's the difference? I love the way you are."

"Now you mocking me."

She laughed. "Wakka, you are so frustrating, but I _love _it."

"For how long?"

"You know people as young as we are shouldn't make future plans like that."

"Ya. Auron wants me and Chappu to run the restaurant together. He's retiring."

"Really? How do you feel about that?"

"I'm okay for now. We'll see how it goes. I want to be fair and give him a chance. And since I'm the one that's in school, I'll have the night shifts. I hope you don't find another guy to go out on dates with."

"No. I'll just come in and help."

He smiled at her and reached over and turned the lamp off.

"Wakka, I like the lights on."

* * *

Rikku finished carrying the dirty dishes to the sink. She hated party guests. All they wanted to do was eat and drink and no one wanted to help clean up! She scowled, thinking of how she would seek her revenge on her housemates for sneaking off without helping. Maybe she could get her hands on some itching powder and put it in the laundry detergent.

She wondered where Gippal was. More than likely, he was with Spencer and Mallet. She hadn't seen him at the party. She turned to go gather more trash from the living room and was startled. Gippal stood in the doorway, holding a filled trash bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I've been cleaning up the trash in the living room. It seemed like you could use some help since these other suckers bailed on you."

She nodded. "Thanks, but you didn't have to."

"I live here, too. We need to talk, Rik."

She took her rubber gloves off and sighed. "I know."

He sat at the counter. "You know that I'm going on the road with the band again."

She nodded. "I know. I really wish you wouldn't, Gippal."

"Rik, we've got to live our own lives. You want to be the college student and I don't. I've got to at least experience what it's like. I've already promised my mom that I would go back to school. Do you need me to sign something too?"

"Yeah. Something that says you won't fall in love with another girl while you're on the road."

He grinned. "How could that ever happen? I'm hoping that this really terrific blonde will come on the road with me this summer."

"You want me to travel with you?"

"Yeah. I'll miss you like crazy until then. But, I'll write you every day."

"Gippal, besides music, you're not a great writer. I don't want to hear about Spencer's dirty socks."

He laughed. "A postcard then. Just something to let you know I'm thinking about you."

"You don't want to break up?"

"No. We did that last time, and it didn't work for me. You should feel special, Rik. You're going to have the heart of one of the hottest musicians around. You'll be the envy of every girl in Zanarkand."

"And how will they know that?"

"They won't at first until I'm photographed with this," he said, leaning over and showing her the tattoo on his neck. _Rikku's Guy. _

She laughed. "You are the only guy I know crazy enough to get a girl's name printed on him. I love you, Gippal."

"Me, too. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"When are you leaving?"

"In a week. So let's not waste it by fighting."

"Okay. Let's go to sleep. My room or yours?"

"Mine. It's closer. Go ahead. I want to grab a few things while I'm in the kitchen."

"How can you eat at this hour? You are Al Bhed," she said, starting down the hall.

"I'll be right there," he called to her, grabbing the can of whipped cream and bottle of chocolate syrup from the fridge.

* * *

"I can't believe what you did today. You know, the only reason I was really marrying Clive was because I was so lonely at the farm," Paine said, playing with the black silk sheets on his bed idly.

"That's not a reason to get married," Baralai replied, at the mini bar in the corner of his bedroom fixing a couple of drinks.

His mother would have a serious heart attack if she knew there was a girl in his room. Too bad he didn't care what she thought. Paine had told him that the heat wasn't working at the farm and why should he waste money on a hotel suite when his bedroom was just as good and comfortable as one? He smiled to himself, thinking about what his mother's reaction would be in the morning. She would be concerned when he wasn't at breakfast. He'd have something brought up. She'd assume he was sick and come up to check.

Paine watched him silently fixing their drinks. She looked around the richly decorated room and wondered what it had been like to grow up with so much gil. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do with her gil. In all honesty, she was tired of taking care of the farm. Perhaps she could hire someone else to do it. But, what would she do with her spare time? She sat up and covered her naked body with the sheet as he carried the drinks over and handed her one.

"I know. I guess I shouldn't have moved out of the Mika house. I miss the interaction with the others. Too bad Darcy's in my room now."

"I don't really miss it. But, I don't like the idea of living in the frat house, either. Would you like to get a place together? I mean, I know you have chores to do at the farm, but you could hire someone to do that, couldn't you?"

"You want to live together?"

He shrugged. "Why not? We're both adults. We could get a place close to the Mika house and then you can visit whenever you wanted."

"Do you really hate those guys that much?"

"I don't hate them. I miss them in my own way, but I want to see them on my terms. So, what do you say? We can go apartment hunting after lunch tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow," she said, noticing that it was almost two in the morning.

"Like I said, after lunch."

She nodded. "I think I'd like that, but do you really think we could live together? If I catch another girl there, I'll kick your ass."

"I guess I'll have to find another place for my indiscretions then."

"Baralai!"

"I'm kidding. You do know what a joke is, right? You're going to have to loosen up, Paine. Take it easy. You're young. Get some farmhands to take that grueling work off your shoulders and relax."

"Maybe I'll return to school."

"If that's what you want to do right now. I was thinking that you should spend a few months relaxing and when the spring semester starts, you can return then."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"I'm making a suggestion."

"I give us a week before one of us gets punched."

"Give it a day or two, but I think it's worth trying."

She nodded excitedly. "Do I get to decorate the place?"

"You don't like my room and the way it's decorated?"

"Did you do it?"

"I told the decorators what I wanted. I'm not going down to bargain city and getting cheap ass furniture."

She sighed. Of course. What was she doing? For once, she was doing what she wanted, and not what everyone else wanted her to do. And if she and Baralai were supposed to be a couple, a real couple, then it would work out in the end. She hoped he didn't expect her to become a snobby, kept woman. It just wasn't in her nature, just like it obviously wasn't in his not to be snobby.

"Shall we fuck again, dear?" he asked, reaching for her glass and placing it on a coaster.

"We shall," she agreed, opening the sheet to allow him to enter.

* * *

Yuna held her breath and debated trying the knob. What if it were locked? Would she knock? She had broken things off with Teenan at the party. There was just no use in denying what her heart wanted. And no denying the jealousy she'd felt when Tidus had accepted a few dances from other girls. She didn't want him to be in any other girl's arms. Teenan had been surprisingly understanding, even suggesting that they remain friends. He'd told her that he knew that she wanted Tidus, and he thought he deserved a girl that wanted him.

He was right, of course. So why had she waited so long to go to Tidus? She wasn't even sure if he were home. Or alone. He might have invited one of his fans into his room tonight. She pressed her ear against the door and heard nothing. Not even his snoring. Maybe he really wasn't home. She knew that Darcy and Chappu were huddled around the house someplace. The two had been unable to keep their PDA under control at the party. She wiped her sweaty palm on her nightgown and tried the door. It was unlocked.

She eased it open slowly. She could make out the outline of his body in the bed. He was turned away from her, the covers pulled up to his chin. Maybe she shouldn't disturb him. She walked over to his bed slowly and tried to quietly climb in. She knew that he wasn't a strong enough sleeper not to feel the mattress sink.

Tidus opened an eye. Someone was getting in his bed. He could feel anger building as the thought of a petite brunette came to mind. Hadn't he told her to stay away from him? Besides, hadn't she been about to have sex with Chappu on the refreshment table earlier? He felt a soft hand touch his arm. He was about to start cursing worse than a drunken Jecht, when the hand reached his face and he noticed the charm bracelet dangling from the wrist. Yuna. He turned eagerly to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She pressed a finger to his lips.

"I want you to make love to me," she said, surprising herself.

She hadn't come in here for that specific reason, but as soon as she'd felt his hot skin, there was no way around it. He didn't say anything. He sat up and took his t-shirt off. She was wearing a sheer nightgown. He thought that she might as well have just strolled in here naked and removed the obstacle of clothing. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek as his other hand removed the strap of her gown off her shoulder.

She reached up and pulled his face closer to hers until she could press her lips against his. She realized how hungry she had been for this quickly. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid inside hers. Without realizing it, she was tugging on his pajama pants as he pulled her gown down. They both felt the urgency to be with each other, as their hands and lips began to explore. She kissed his stomach, working her way up his body.

He grabbed her around the waist and turned her over on her back, kissing her neck and cupping her breasts with a passion that took her breath away. They pressed their skins against each other as though they were trying to blend into one. He entered her, using his left hand to grasp the headboard as they rocked against each other. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, bringing him even closer. She kissed him as he used both hands to bring her arms above her head. His fingers clenched hers as they both sought to bring each other to explosive climatic heights. She felt herself on the verge of orgasm, but he moved suddenly and rolled onto his back, bringing her on top of him. She held onto the headboard as he clutched the mattress, and they both thrust their bodies against each other until they felt themselves beginning to climax. When it was over, each was out of breath, yet very satisfied.

He sat up and wiped the damp hair from his forehead.

"Hey, Yuna…not that I really care, but, what about Teenan?"

"He knows that I still love you."

"Does that mean you're ready to be my love slave again?"

"If it means we can have sex just like we did, then the answer's yes."

"You just want me for my body?"

"No. Not at all."

"Okay, then, are you ready to be my girl again?"

"My father will probably hate the idea, but I think I am. We belong together."

"Fine. No more sleeping with Teenan."

"Tidus! What makes you think that I did?"

"It doesn't matter. Let's get some sleep."

"Okay," she agreed, allowing him to snuggle against her.

He kissed her neck. "I love you, Yuna," he whispered.

She smiled into her pillow, thinking that she thought she'd never hear those words from his mouth again. Maybe Yevon had provided a way for them to be together after all.

**End of Story. Thanks for reading. **

**Sadly, I don't think that I am going to be writing another edition of this trilogy. See, I'm writing another series (Not FF or any fanfic stuff). It's my own story and my own characters, and I'm working on getting it published. I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit rushed, (I did rush it, because I wanted it finished). But, like I said, I'm working on something else, so I needed to wrap this up. **


End file.
